


WarMachine

by BarricadePax



Series: WarMachine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadePax/pseuds/BarricadePax
Summary: My names Thomas Quill & this year i saved up enough money to go to Comic-Con, i went as WarMachine from Captain America Civil War & bought some stuff from a guy cosplaying as The Tinkerer from Spider-Man Homecoming, now im stuck in an alternate version of the EqG universe... what fun...
Series: WarMachine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191395





	1. MARK I: Displaced

Im not sure how many times you've heard this, but i dont really care, im a tell you my story anyway.  
______________________________________________

My names Thomas Quill i was at comicon, i was going as WarMachine from Captain America Civil War, when i came across a guy cosplaying The Tinkerer. He was selling Roady's shoulder mounted laser rifle that becomes a taser baton, the only thing missing from my cosplay.

"How much for that?" I asked pointing to my weapon of chose.

"For a matching cosplay, a great one at that, $100" he said.

"Sold!" I responded handing him the money & taking the weapon. "Thanks man" i concluded as i walked away. After i put it on my cosplay i saw a bright light. "Oh son of a-" i tried to say before being knocked unconscious.  
______________________________________________

Canterlot High School, 2:20PM

"OK... WHAT THE FUCK?!?" i yelled. "where the actual fuck am i?" i asked as i sat up & looked to my left. "im in a school field... why?" i asked. "wait... son of a bitch, that dispersing at comicon shit was real, what the fuck..." i said as i stood up. "Wait, i have a functional HUD... am i in actual WarMachine armor?" i asked. 

"You act surprised Sir" said a female voice inside the armor.

"The fuck?, WarMachine's armors never had an A.I." a said.

"Not until you added me Sir" said the A.I. "your not suffering from amnesia, & my scanners dont lie" the A.I. continued.

"Right, did i give you a name?" I asked.

"You gave me the designation Karen" said... Karen. 'huh... i got Spidy's A.I., interesting' i thought.

*RING* 'oh shit, schools out' i thought.

"Hey Karen, can you get us the fuck out of here?" I asked.

"Where would you like to go Sir?" Asked Karen.

"Call me Thomas, and the nearest abandoned area" i said.

"Of curse Thomas" she said.  
______________________________________________

Abandoned Junk Yard, Just Outside Town, 2:27PM

"A junk yard, really?" I asked.

"It was the only abandoned place within the area" said Karen.

"Whatever" i said. "Karen, can you find our exact location please?" I asked.

"Yes, Thomas" she said. "Location found: Abandoned Junk Yard, Canterlot City, California, U.S.A, Earth Milky-Way-" she tried to say.

"OK, i get it" i said. 'Canterlot City... oh shit, ive somehow been transported to the EqG universe... fantastic...' i thought sighing. "Karen can you find a girl by the name of Sunset Shimmer?" I asked.

"Yes Thomas" said Karen. "Found her" she continued.  
______________________________________________

Sunset's apartment, 3PM

*Knock *knock *knock

"Im coming" said Sunset as she opened her door. "What do yo-" she stopped when she saw me.

"Hello" i said. "My names Thomas" i continued holding out my hand. I looked to my hand. "Sorry" i said. "Karen please take off the suit" i continued.

"Yes Thomas" said Karen as my suit opened up & i stepped out.

"Sorry about that" i said holding out my hand again. this time she took my hand, be it hesitantly. she pointed to the WarMachine suit.

"Right" i said. "Karen, please park the suit somewhere no one will find it" i said as the suit started walking over to the couch & siting on it. "Really Karen?" i asked.

"No one will find it here" she said.

"What ever" i said. "I apologize for her" i said to Sunset.

"Who are you?" Asked Sunset.

"Im Thomas Quill" i said. "And the voice inside the suit is my A.I. Karen" i continued.

"What is even with that?" Asked Sunset pointing to my suit.

"That's my armor" i said.

"Armor for what?" Asked Sunset.

"War" i said. "I am WarMachine after all" i continued.

"Right" she said pulling out her phone.  
______________________________________________

Abandoned Junk Yard, 3:33PM

"Where are they?" Asked Sunset.

"Sorry where late Sunset" said Twilight Sparkle as she and the rest of the Human Seven walked up to her. "Whats the problem this time?" she asked.

"Who's ass do we need to kick?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, this isn't about some villain from Equestria" said Sunset.

"What is this all about?" asked Rarity as i crashed into the ground doing the super hero landing.

"Him" said Sunset as i stood up.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Rainbow.

"Im WarMachine" i said as the suit started opening, then i walked out. "But you can call me Thomas" i concluded.

"Are you a super hero?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Id actually had to have saved someone for me to be even a hero, so no im not a super hero, but thats what i built this suit for" i said.

"So... your not a super hero, but you want to be a super hero?" Pinkie asked.

"Sounds about right" i said.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said.

"You built this?" Asked Twilight.

"That i did" i said.

"He also built me" said Karen.

"Who said that?" All the girls minus Sunset asked at the same time.

"That would be Karen, my A.I." i said.

"You Made artificial intelligence?!?" Asked Twilight.

"That he did Ms. Sparkle" said Karen.

"How did you know my name?" asked Twilight.

"She ran a background check on all of you, anything & everything thats been made public about you, she knows now" i said.

"Including-" Sunset tried to say.

"Yes, including your Pony Girl Powers" i said.

"Well that cats out of the bag" said Apple Jack.

"What else do you know about us?" asked Rarity.

"Me, not much, but Karen knows everything" I said.

"A A.I. that knows everything about me & my friends, now theirs a scary thought" said Sunset.

"I promise you Ms. Shimmer, that i will not use this info against you & your friends, & the only soul i shall ever give this info to is Sir Thomas" said Karen.

"You shouldn't give it to me with out there permission Karen, that would be an invasion of there privacy" i said.

"Of course Thomas" said Karen.

"So, who has Questions?" I asked.

"How has someone like you gone unnoticed for so long?" Asked Rarity.

"Simple really, im from another Earth" i said. "Im what you'd call a Displaced" i concluded

"A Displaced?" Asked Twilight.

"A person ripped from there world and put into another against there will with no way back to there home world" i said.

"You can never go back home?" Asked Fluttershy. "That's awful!" She said.

"It is... but on the bright side, i get a chance to start over" i said. "Can never go wrong with a reset button" i continued.

"I can understand that sentiment" said Sunset.

"So, when did you get here?" Asked Apple Jack.

"About 2 hours ago" i said.

"So why did you contact Sunset?" Asked Rainbow.

"Well I looked into her file with Karen, figured shed be the perfect person to talk to about interdenominational travel & the like" I said.

"That's a fair point" said Twilight.

"So what are you gonna do now that your stuck here?" Asked Rarity.

"Do what I made this suit for, be a hero" I said.

"Your a bit young to be a hero" said Rainbow.

"So are you" I said.

"Fair point" Rainbow said.

"So, theirs really no way back to your home?" asked Pinkie.

"Theirs no way back to my world, but there is a way for me to visit other worlds" i said.

"Really, how?" Asked AJ.

"Well I take something I give a shit about focus my energy into it & send it into the void, witch makes infinite copy's of it so other Displaced can find it & summon me" i said.

"How do you know about all of this if you were just Displaced?" Asked Twilight.

"That, is an excellent question" i said. "With a not so simple answer" i continued. 

"How so?" Asked Sunset.

"Its complicated" i said.

"Uncomplicate it" said Rainbow.

"Well Displaced, even tho they cant get back to there home world, there autobiography's they write about there adventures as a Displaced, somehow do get back to there home world, we still dont know how" i said.

"That wasn't that complicated" said Pinkie.

"I've got the feeling theirs more hes not telling us" said AJ.

"Well for some reason or another, Displaced are always sent to a version of your world or the world of Equis" i said.

"Wait... so when your Displaced, your either sent to a version of this reality or a version of Equestria?" Asked Sunset.

"That's what i said" i said.

"Why only those 2 worlds?" Asked Rarity.

"Like i said, no one knows" i said.

"Wow... wait, do you have a place to stay?" Asked Pinkie.

"No i dont" i said.

"Sorry but i cant bring you home, not sure how Maud will react to me bringing home a strange boy" said Pinkie.

"I cant either, my apartments to small" said Sunset.

"My house is full" said Fluttershy.

"So is mine" said Twilight.

"And mine" said Rarity.

"I cant give you a place to sleep, but i can give you a place to store your armor" said AJ.

"Wait... no, he is not staying with me" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow, you live alone" said Sunset.

"And?" Asked Rainbow.

"Darling, your place is the only one with enough room for him to stay" said Rarity.

"fine" Rainbow said through gritted teeth.

"Great, ill follow you" I said to AJ as i got back in my armor.  
______________________________________________

AJ's Farm, Barn, 4PM

"Thanks for letting me store my suit here" i said.

"No problem partner" said AJ.

"What about Karen, isn't she stuck in that suit?" Asked Rainbow.

"Actually i am not limited to the suit Ms. Dash" said Karen's voice from my smart watch.

"OK then, we ready to go?" Asked Rainbow.

"Thanks again AJ" i said.

"See ya latter AJ" said Rainbow.

"Your welcome, see ya" said AJ.  
______________________________________________

Rainbows house, 4:30PM

"Your rooms the first one on the left" said Rainbow.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here" i said.

"Yeah Whatever" said Rainbow heading to her room.

"Nice talk" i said.  
______________________________________________

6:30AM

*BRRRRING *BRRRRING *BRRRRING, i could here a faint alarm in the distance.

"Rise & shine motherfucker" Yelled Rainbow as she burst into the guest room.

"What the fuck?!?" i yelled as i fell out of the bed.

"That was priceless" said Dash.

"What time is it?" I asked as i got off the ground.

"7AM" Rainbow said. "Hurry up, well be late for school" she concluded.

"I dont even go to your school" i said.

"Yeah, but i dont trust you here alone" said Dash.

"Fair enough, lest go" i said.

"We dont need to leave right now" said Rainbow.

"We do if i want to stop by the farm and check on my armor" i said.

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes" i said. "Now lets go, please" i said.

"Fine" said Dash.  
______________________________________________

AJ's Farm, 7:15AM

"Howdy y'all" said AJ as we pulled up. "Was up?" She asked as we got out of Dash's car.

"Im checking on my suit before we go to school" i said as i went into the barn. I walked up to my armor and took of the laser gun/taser. "I am WarMachine, who ever finds this weapon must be worthy of my aid, so you tell me... are you worthy?" I said focusing my energy into it. "& away you go" i said throwing it at the wall, but before it collided a portal opened and it went through it. "That was easy" i said before the portal opened up again and my weapon flew out and smashed into my junk. "OW!" i yelled holding onto my junk as i fell to my knees. i eventually got over it & put my weapon back on my suit & walked back out to Rainbow & AJ.

After school we all met up on AJ's farm, I decided to tell them my origins.

"Back on my home planet" i said. "I was a nerd & my favorite movie franchise known as the MCU, is a super hero film franchise that started with the release of... Iron Man... in 2008" i continued. "The 'real' WarMachine was introduced in Iron Man 2, in 2010" i continued. "The version of his suit i have is from Captain America Civil War, witch was released in 2016" i concluded.

"OK, wait... if the suit is from a movie how do you have it?" Asked Dash.

"That... is an excellent question" i said. "I went to Comic-Con cosplaying as that version of WarMachine, & when i bought something from a guy to complete my costume i got sent to this reality & the suit was the real deal." I concluded.

"Also, I came into existence" said Karen.

"How does that work?!?" Yelled Twilight.

"I have no fucking idea" i said. "I just know that's what happened & that this happens to shit ton's of people on my world" i continued.

"Getting sent to a different world as one of your favorite fictional characters is a normal occurrence on your planet?" Asked Sunset.

"Eyup" i said.

"Being pulled from your universe and sent to another as someone or something else with out any say in the matter... it just sounds so awful" said Fluttershy.

"Could have been worse" i said.

"How so darling?" Asked Rarity.

"Could've been sent to one of the reality's where villains of equestria won" i said.

"People have been sent to those reality's?" Asked Sunset.

"Yeah, not pretty... going off of what ive read" i said.

"How meany different versions of our reality our there?" Asked Twilight.

"One for every displaced, plus the original ones" i said.

"Original ones?, plural?" Asked Sunset.

"Yeah, cuss this reality is linked to its equestria, & every version of this reality has its own equestria" i said.

"OH, thats what you meant" said Twilight.

"You know the rest of you haven't said much this entire discussion, you can but in any time" i said.

"We've learned its best to leave all this science and magic shit to Sunset & Twilight" said AJ.

"Fair enough" i said. "Any other questions you wanna ask?" I asked.

"You probably have one of the easiest origin stories ever, your superhero status was just handed to you on a silver plate" said Dash.

"That wasn't a question, but your not wrong" i said. "Besides... to my knowledge, your guys's superhero status was handed to you as well" i continued.

"Touche" said Dash.

"OK, does anyone else have any questions?" Asked Dash as a couple moments of silence followed. "No?, OK." she continued. "I have one final question, is Thomas your real name or is that part of the character?" She asked.

"That's actually a reasonable question... im surprised your the one who asked it, but yes Thomas is my real name" i said.

"AJ?, Sunset?" Asked Dash.

"He's telling the truth" said AJ & Sunset.

"Is that one of your powers? or are you just really good at telling when someone's lying or not?" i asked.

"Im the second option there" said AJ.

"and im the first" said Sunset.

"Good to know" i said.

"Do you even know what are powers are?" Asked Rarity.

"if my info is right, You can make diamond shields that can be used as more then just shields" i said. "You throw sprinkles and they explode" i said pointing to Pinkie. "Your super strong & Your super fast" i said pointing to AJ then Dash. "You can talk to Animals, you can read minds, and you can levitate things" i said pointing to Fluttershy then Sunset then Twilight.

"All accurate" said Sunset.

"Karen?" I asked.

"We have protocols in place in case any of them become evil Sir, do not worry" said Karen.

"Your on top of things, good" i said.

"What if you become evil?" Asked Dash.

"The suit has a self destruct feature" i said as the girls looked at me in shock.

"That's... dark" said Rarity.

"The worlds not always sunshine and rainbows, best to learn that the easy way" i said.

"Did you learn that the easy way?" Asked Pinkie.

"Luckily, yes" i said.

"That's a relief" said Pinkie.

"Im gonna go out and scout for crime" i said walking into my suit. "Call me if you NEED me" i said sending a group text of my number to all 7 girls and flying off.

"I really hate him" said Dash.

"He reminds me of someone i know" said Sunset smirking.

"Shove it" said Dash.  
______________________________________________

Above The City, 3:27PM

"Incoming text from Ms. Dash Sir" said Karen.

"display it" i said.

*Me and the girls are having a sleep-over at Pinkies, only reason im inviting you is because i dont want you in my house alone*

"She also sent coordinates Sir" said Karen. "Will we be going to the sleep-over Sir?" She asked.

"We dont have much choice Karen" i said.  
______________________________________________

Pinkie's House, 7PM

*Knock* *Knock*

"I've got it" said Pinkie as she opened the door.

"I brought Pizza" i said walking in.

"How'd you afford that?, Thought you didn't have money" said Dash.

"Pizza guy gave them to me after i saved him from a mugger" i said. "Hope you guys like Meat-Lovers and Hawaiian" i continued.

"There our favorites!!!" said Pinkie.

"My favorite is actually Veggie, but i do like these as well" said Sunset.

"Guess you have been human long enough to at least tolerate meat" i said.

"What are you guys waiting for?, Dig in!!!" Pinkie commanded.

"Dont have to tell me twice" i said.

5 hours later

"Where you going?" Asked Dash.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you?" She asked.

"Im going on patrol" i said.

"Good riddance" she said as i walked through the door.

"I really hate her" i said as my suit flew to me.

"She reminds me a lot of someone i know" said Karen.

"Shove it K" i said.

To be continued...


	2. MARK II: MARVEL

"Police are in pursuit of a Spanish man in a black Dodge Charger" said the broadcast i hacked into.

"That sounds a lot like Robbie Riaz" i said as i started pursuing him as well.

"Pull over now!!!" i heard a cop yell.

"Dont worry copers, ive got him" i said flying over the cop cars and landing in front of the Charger, said car crashing into me & being forced to stop. "Step out of the car Sir" i demanded as he steeped out of the car, & to my... the opposite of surprise... he looked just like the actor that played Robbie.

"I dont want to fight you bro, just fly off like you saw nothin'" he said.

"I would, but then i wouldn't be a good superhero" i said. "Kinda my job to bring you in, sense you broke the law" i continued.

"Im trying to chase down a murderer" he said.

"Are you an official superhero?" I asked.

"Are you?" He asked.

"OK, lets track down a murderer" i said grabbing him by the collar of his shit and flying up.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRO?!?" He yelled.

"Witch way are we going?" I asked.

"That way" he said pointing west.  
______________________________________________

5 minutes later

"Down there" he said pointing to an abandoned warehouse.

"Right" i said landing.

"Come out Uncle" he said as a man stepped out of the shadows, a man that looked just like Robbie's Uncle... shit, dont tell me.

"What are you doing here Robbie?" The man asked, oh fuck i was right...

"Im here to send you to hell, where you belong" said Robbie.

"Get it over with then" said Robbie's Uncle, i forgot his name, Robbie pulled a chain out of his jacket in response.

"Ill see you on the other side Uncle" he said as the chain caught on fire and he whipped it around him and Robbie pulled him closer as his skin melted reveling a skull on fire. "You have the blood of innocents on your hands, feel there pain" he said looking into his eyes then letting go of the body as it fell to the ground.

"Well, nice meting you... Ghost Rider" i said as i flew off.  
______________________________________________

Above The City, 3 Min. Later

"OK, so i was sent to an EqG world where the marvel hero's exist... but then why didn't the girls know about any of those hero's?" I asked.

"That is an excellent question Sir" said Karen. "Maybe the event of Iron Man haven't happened yet in this timeline" she continued.

"They should of still known Captain America, unless hes a secret in this timeline" i said. "Witch he very well could be" i continued.

"Message from Ms. Dash... says its important" said Karen.

"Display it" i said.

*There's i guy with an eye patch here, says he's looking for you*

"Fuck... tell her im on my way" i said  
______________________________________________

Pinkies House, 7 Min. Later

"Im here" i said.

"It's about damn time" Said Nick Fury. "I wouldn't Mo-" he tried to say.

"HawkEye & Black Widow have me in there sights dont they?" I asked.

"How'd you know about them?" Asked Nick.

"I know lots of things Nick, lots of things" i said.

"I doubt that" said Nick.

"Hows Captain Marvel doing?" I asked as his face changed from a smirk to serious in less then a second.

"OK, now i believe you" he said. "Im gonna need you to come with us" he continued.

"Yeah OK, chance to see the Helicariar... why would i pass that up?" I asked.

"Just one question before we leave... how have you kept Captain America a secret?" I asked.

"Ill explain on the way" said Fury.  
______________________________________________

Helicariar, 1 Hour Later

"Welcome to-" Nick tried to say.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division... S.H.I.E.L.D. for short" i said cutting him off.

"OK, cut the shit... how do you know all this?" Asked HawkEye.

"Movies & TV shows" i said. "You aware of multiverse theory?" I asked.

"Yes" said Nick.

"I come from a universe ware your all fictional characters" i said.

"Please tell me he's lying Nat" said HawkEye.

"He's not" said Black Widow.

"OK, how'd you get that suit?" Asked Nick.

"Went to comic-con as one of the characters from the universe you guys are" i said.

"If that where true, there'd be another version of you in this universe" said HawkEye.

"Except he hasn't become a hero yet" i said. "Neither has Tony Stark" i said.

"Tony Stark went missing 4 months ago" said Black Widow.

"Sir, Colonel James Rhodes found Tony Stark" said a agent.

"Here we go" i said.  
______________________________________________

Helicariar, 2 Weeks Later

Me, Nick, Widow & HawkEye where watching Stark's press confrence

"The truth... the truth is, i am Iron Man" said Stark over the TV.

"& so it starts" i said.

"OK, Thomas... what next?" Asked Nick.

"Now, you guys wait for the event's of Iron Man II to happen, & i go back to my 'friends' in Canterlot" i said.  
______________________________________________

CHS, 7:30AM

"Whats that?" Asked Pinkie pointing at me off in the distance.

"That would be awesomeness incarnate" i said landing in front of them.

"Where where you for 2 weeks?" They all asked as i stepped out of my suit & it flew off.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D." i said as a Dodge Charger pulled up next to us, & Robbie got out.

"What you looking at?" He Asked.

"Aren't you a bit old for high school?" Asked Dash.

"Yeah i am, but my Bro ain't" he said walking to the other side of the car and helping his crippled brother out of the car and putting him in a wheel chair.

"Hi" said Robbie's brother.

"What's your name?" Asked Twilight.

"Gabe, Gabe Reyes" said Gabe.

"Be good little Bro" Robbie says as he gets back in his car and drives off.

"Well, Welcome to CHS" said Sunset talking to Gabe.

After School

"Ware are you going?" Asked Dash.

"Patrolling" i said.

"Do you ever stop 'superheroing'?" She Asked.

"Nope" i said as my suit flew to me & i took off into the air.  
______________________________________________

Above The City, 3 Minutes Later

"Attention all units, bank robbery in progress, sending coordinates" said the dispatch service i hacked into. after 2 minutes i arrived at the bank and landed in front of it as the robbers tried making a run for it.

"Howdy" i said punching the lead robber in the gut making him go flying back into the bank unconscious.

"How 'bout you 2, how you want to play this?" I asked as the through there weapons into the street. "Smart" i said clonking there heads together, knocking them out. then the cops showed up.

"Holy shit its Iron Man" one of them said.

"Wrong, you can call me WarMachine" i said flying back into the air.

"Everyone is questioning who this mysterious so called 'WarMachine' is-" said the news broadcast before Karen turned it off.

"Wont this cause problems once the 'real' WarMachine shows up?" Asked Karen.

"No, he can just go by Iron Patriot" i said.

"If you say so Sir" said Karen.

"How'd you get a hold of my tech?" Asked Tony from my com-links.

"You know Mr. Stark, thats a long story" i said. "How 'bout we meat up with Fury & talk about it" i said.

"Fury? that little shit" said Tony. "Where do we meat?" He asked.

"Sending coordinates" i said.

"Ill be there" said Tony.  
______________________________________________

Helicariar, 30 Minutes Later

"OK Fury, how'd the pipsqueak get my tech?" Asked Tony.

"Multiverse" said Fury.

"So he's me from another universe?" Asked Tony.

"Not quite, im from a universe where your all fictional characters" i said.

"OK, then how'd you get the suit?" Asked Tony.

"Went to Comic-Con as character from your universe, then got sent to this dimension when i bought something from some guy" i said.

"So who where you cosplaying?" Asked Tony.

"WarMachine, Rhodey" i say.

"I give Rhodey one of my suits?" Tony asked.

"Spoilers" i said.

"So your not gonna tell us anything about what happens in the future?" Asked Tony.

"That's right" i said.

"Yeah, whatever... im out of here" said Tony as he left.

"Nick, start preparing the Avenger initiative, you'll need it in a couple years" i say as i leave.  
______________________________________________

Sugar Cube Corner, 10 Min. Later

"Whats up girls?, Whats Gabe doing here?" I asked siting at there table.

"We invited him to join us" said Rarity.

"& by we you mean Twi" i said.

"Yep" said Sunset.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Gabe pulled out his phone.

"Crap" he said as he answered it. "Before you freak out, im with some new friends at a place called Sugar Cube Corner" he continued. "Uh hu... OK, see you soon big bro" he concluded.

"Your brother on his way?" I ask.

"Yeah, he worries about me a little to much" said Gabe.

"Good, means he cares" i said.

*5 Min. Later*

"There he is" i said as Robbie got out of his car & started walking for the door.

"Who are your friends little bro?" Robbie asked as he walked up to the table.

"This is Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, AJ, Fluttershy, & ... im sorry, you showed up late so i didnt get your name" said Gabe.

"Dont sweat it man, Names Thomas" i said holding out my hand.

"Robbie Reyes" said Robbie taking my hand and shaking it.

*BUZZ* BUZZ*

"Give me a sec" i said answering the call.

"We've got a problem" said Nick's voice.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked.

"The 'events' of Iron Man II started" he said.

"Shit... im on my way" i said hanging up the phone. "Im sorry but ive got to go" i said leaving.  
______________________________________________

Helicariar, 7 Min. Later

"OK, what point are we at?" I asked.

"The beginning still, he just landed in the stadium" said HawkEye.

"OK, Remember what you two need to do?" I asked looking at Nick & Natasha.  
______________________________________________

Same Location, 1 Week Later(After The Events of Iron Man II)

"WarMachine, meet WarMachine" said Tony.

"Is he me from the future or some shit?" Asked James.

"Or some shit" i said.

"You familiar with the multiverse theory Rhodey?" Asked Tony.

"Im aware of the concept yes" said James.

"He's from a parallel universe" said Nick.

"One where were all fictional characters" said HawkEye.

"He went to some convention cosplaying as you and got sent here with a future suit of yours" said Natasha.

"OK, thats wired" said James.

"Here" i said handing him an image. "Paint your Armour like that & go by the name Iron Patriot instead" i said.

"I like the sound of that" said James.

"OK, whats next?" Asked Fury.

"Next is Thor"  
______________________________________________

Rainbow's House, 10 Min. Later

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"You home Dash?" I asked as the door opened.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I live with you remember" i said.

"Ugh... fine, come in" she said letting me in.

"Thank you" i said. "You know ive been thinking" i continued.

"What about?" She asked.

"That sense you and the girls have super powers that you should do what i do and save people, be heroes" i said.

"Wow... i actually like that idea" she said.

*21 Min. Later*

"Whats this about RD?" Asked AJ.

"Me and Thomas have actually agreed on something" said Dash.

"We think you guys should all become superheros like me" i said.

"Uh... are you sure thats a wise idea?" Asked Rarity.

"Positive" Me and Dash said at the same time.

"OK, where do we start?" Asked Sunset as i smirked.  
______________________________________________

Helicariar, 40 Min. Later

"Nick, these girls have super powers" i said.

"That's 7 more super powered people" said Clint.

"This is Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, AJ, Sunset, Rarity, & Pinkie" i said pointing to each of them.

"What are there power's?" Asked Natasha.

"Speed, talking to animals, telekinesis, strength, mind reading, shields, and bombs" i said pointing to them in the same order i introduced them.

"Bombs?" Asked Nick.

"Everything she throws blows up" i said.

"Oh" the three shield agents said.

A day had passed Clint and Nat had started to train the girls.

"There quick learners" said Clint.

"You guys come up with super hero name yet?" I asked.

"I did, when im fighting crime call me The Flash" said Rainbow.

"Blatant ripoff, got it" i said. "Anyone else come up with a superhero name?" I asked.

"Wonder Woman" said AJ.

"Blue Lantern" said Rarity.

"*Sigh* OK... what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"We haven't come up with superhero names yet" said Sunset.

"Well, you'll come up with something" i said.

*The Next Day*

"Sir were geting some strange signals from a desert next to a small town in Nevada" said a random shield agent to Phil Coulson.

"It's starting" i said.

"Whats Starting?" Asked Coulson.

"The events of Thor" i said.

*5 Min. Later*

"You look worried" said Nick.

"I am, the events of the MCU didn't happen this fast in my universe... its almost like time is trying to catch up to itself" i said. "Wait... take us to this address" i said popping an address on the dash of the Helicariar.

*1 Day Later*

"Yo Steven!" I yelled knocking on the door to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Strange.

"I know lots of things Doc" i said. "Im here because certain events started happening later then they should have and now the following events are happening way faster then they where supposed to" i continued. "You know what im talking about, dont you?" I asked.

"I do Mr. Quill" said Strange. "Was wondering when you would show up to talk to me about this" he continued.

"Did this happen because of you saving the world with the Time Stone? or because of me showing up in this world?" I asked.

"An excellent question Mr. Quill" said Strange. "Im not 100% positive which caused the anomaly's with the time line, because they happened at the same time, for all i know both events could be behind this" he continued.

"Is there anyway to fix it?" I asked.

"No, there isn't" Strange said.

"Damn" i said.

"Any other questions you wanna ask?" Asked Strange.

"No, just wanted to know if you knew how this happened and if it could be fixed" i said as i started leaving.

"All i know, is from here on out, things will happen very differently from the way they where supposed to" said Strange as i walked out the door.

*2 Min. Later*

"Find out anything useful?" Asked Natasha.

"Strange thinks that him using a time spell combined with my entry to this world is what screwed with the timeline" i said.

"Makes as much sense as anything else" said Clint. "Thor's back on Asgard" he continued.

"So next would be the events of The Avengers" said Nick.

"Yes, id prepare for that" i said.

*1 Week Later*

Me and the girls where watching the news at Pinkies house

"I repeat there is a blue portal above Stark tower

"Im going there, i always wanted to fight in this battle" i said.

"Where coming with you" said the girls.

"You dont have super suits" i said as i walked out the front door, the girls following me.

"Dont follow me" i said as Karen formed the suit around me and i took off for New York.

*20 Min. Later*

"Hello Lokie" i said landing in the pent house of Stark tower.

"You would be?" Asked Lokie.

"WarMachine" i said.

"You honestly believe that your little squad can defeat me?" He asked.

"Lets Recap: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, two people with incredible weaponized suits of armor, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." i said.

"I have an army" said Lokie

"We have a Hulk" i said.

"I thought the beast had wondered off" said Lokie.

"Your missing the point" said Tony as he landed next to me. "There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!" he said as he's new suit flied to him. "Lets kick some ass Thomas" he finished as we both charged for Lokie. Lokie blasted Tony with his staff as i blasted him with my repulsers.

"Suck on that you Discord wannabe" i said before geting blasted in the chest by his staff.

"Who's Discord?" Asked Tony as we both got back up.

"Lord of chaos in another universe" i said.

"Enough of this!" said Lokie as he jumped onto one of the chitauris cruisers.

"You go after him, ive got the portal" i said as Tony started chasing Lokie and i flew up to the Tesaract.

"OK team, we need to close that portal and keep the aliens as close to the tower as possible" said Captain America.

"The only way to close the portal is with Lokie's staff" i said.

"You heard the man, get the staff" said Cap.

*7 Min. Later*

"Avengers Assemble!" Ordered Cap. as we all ran/flew to him and put a backs to each other.

"Call it Cap" i said.

"HawkEye; get some-ware high, give covering fire. Tony, Thomas; make sure the aliens dont get out of a 4 block radius. Thor; go after your brother and get the staff. Natasha your with me on the ground" said Cap. "Hulk... smash" he said as the hulk grind. "All right team, lets do this" he finished as we split up to take care of our assigned tasks.

*12 Min. Later*

"I've got the staff" said Natasha.

"Dont close the portal, we've got a nuke incoming & i know just where to put it" i said as i garbed onto the nuke and flew it through the portal, as i let go of the nuke i started falling towards the portal again, then i fell through it as Natasha closed it.

"He's not slowing down" said Thor ready to fly up and catch me, but Tony beat him to it.

"Come on, wake up kid" said Tony as the Hulk screamed in my face as i jolted up.

"AH!!... that, was terrifying" i said as everyone laughed. "Who wants to go for shruma, heard there was a great place nearby & ive never tried it" i said.

*Shruma Place*

"Damn thats good food" i said.

"Mm-hmm" everyone agreed.

To be continued...


	3. MARK III: Mane Hero 8; Age of Ultron

"Any Questions?" Asked Tony.

"Do you expect me to believe this kid knows the future?" Asked Cap.

"You slept for 7 decades in ice only to wake up to fight a demigod with an alien army, me knowing the future is the part that you have a problem with?" I asked.

"Tony's telling the truth Cap." said Natasha.

"As much as it pains us to say it" added Clint.

"This just proves Multiverse theory is right" said Bruce.

"You, kid who sees the future, do we ever have to assemble again?" Asked Thor.

"Yeah, 3 more times. and thats all im saying, dont want to spoil anything" i said.

"That's smart" said Bruce "Dont want us knowing about the future, so we cant ruin it" he continued.

"Witch begs the question, Why did you interfere with the battle against Lokie?" Asked Cap.

"Cuss i wanted to. look, the only thing thats changed because of me helping you is the fact that 7 superheros saved NYC instead of 6" i said.

"OK Quill, whats next?" Asked Fury.

"The events of Thor: The Dark World" i said.

"What?" Asked Steve.

"Multiverse theory, hes from a universe ware where fictional characters" said Bruce.

"So my movies next?" Asked Thor.

"Your second movie" i say.

"Then Tony's 3rd, then Cap's second, then Guardians of the Galaxy, then Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, then the 2nd Avengers, Then Ant-Man, Then Cap's 3rd movie, then Doctor Strange, then Spider-Man Homecoming, then Thor's 3rd movie, then Black Panther, then Avengers 3, then Ant-Man 2, then Avengers 4 and so on" i said.

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Asked Tony.

"You dont meet them tell Avengers 3, same goes for Doctor Strange... minus Thor, who meets him in Thor 3" i said.

"Ant-Man?" Asked Cap.

"You all, minus Thor and Hulk, meet him in Cap's 3rd movie... same goes for Spider-Man and Black Panther" i said.

"Nick, did you send in Damage Control?" Asked Tony.

"Yep, there cleaning up now" said Nick.

"Me and Lokie best be off to Asgard, tell we meet again my friends" said Thor leaving.

"Natasha, Clint, you got a mission... Wanna go with them Cap?" Asked Nick.

"Sure" said Cap as him, Natasha, Clint & Nick left.

"You wanna come work with me in Avengers tower?" Asked Tony.

"That does sound fun, sure why not" said Bruce as him and Tony left.

"Well, time to go home i guess" i said.

*20 Min. Later*

"Im home!" I yell walking into Dash's house.

"Surprise!!" Yelled the mane 7(& Spike) as the lights came on.

"You guys didn't have to do this just to welcome me back" i said.

"We didn't, this is your thanks for saving the world party" said Pinkie.

"I didn't do it alone, the Avengers helped" i said.

"Whatever, lets party!" Yelled Rainbow.

*5 Hours later*

"What are you still doing up?" I asked. "We got school tomorrow" i said.

"I couldn't sleep" said Dash. "Cant stop thinking about the fact that i had the powers to help in NYC but i couldn't because i didn't have a costume... why'd you lie about that?" She asked.

"So you where the first to figure out i wasn't worried about people finding out who you really are... didn't expect it to be you honestly" i said. "But your right, i lied, i was really just worried about the timeline... but that makes me a bit of a hypocrite doesn't it" i said.

"Yeah, it does" she said. 

"Tell you what, tomorrow after school you and the girls can come with me on my patrol... i may have stolen some communicators from the Helicariar" i said.

"Rarity still has to make our costumes first" she said.

"OK... day after tomorrow you girls can come with me, & as a bonus ill suffer through Rarity making your costumes with you as well" i said.

"That sounds fun... you know i didn't trust you when we first meet, but after watching you risk your life flying that nuke through the portal... i look up to you, your a hero... your my hero" she said.

"That... is really fucking sapy" i said. "Like extreme amounts of sapy"

"Just shut up" she said leaning in to kiss me.

"Whatever you say" i say leaning in as well.

"Whats going on out here?" Asked Pinkie coming out of nowhare

"Nothing!" Me and Dash say at the same time.

"Hu-uh, whatever you say you two" said Pinkie as she went back inside.

"*Sigh*... that killed the moment" i said.

"Yeah..." said Dash. "So costumes tomorrow, and superheroing the next day... that'll be fun" she said.

"We should go back to bed" i said.

"Yep, sounds like a plan" she said.

*In The Morning*

"Whats that smell?" I asked siting up in bed. "Pinkies making breakfast isn't she..." i said geting out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head" said Pinkie.

"How can you function so early like this?" I asked. "You know what, dont answer that" i said.

"Okie dokie lokie" she said.

"*Laughing, as the other girls and Spike wake up and come into the kitchen* your catchphrase is hilarious... and its only because theirs a supervillian named Lokie *More laughing*" i said.

"There is?" Asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, hes the one who lead the attack on New York" i said.

"Oh..." said Pinkie.

"Oh, dont worry about him, hes back on Asgard" i said.

"As-what now?" Asked AJ.

"Dont worry about it, its not important" i said. "Anyway, lets eat" i said.

*CHS 7:35*

"See you guys at lunch" i said as me and AJ left for our class

"See ya ya'll" said AJ walking to class with me.

"See ya" said the rest of the mane 7 and Spike walking to there classes.

*Lunch*

"So you want me to make all of our costumes today after school?" Asked Rarity.

"Yep, so you can go superheroing with me tomorrow" i said.

"Shouldn't we practice being proper superheros first?" Asked AJ.

"It'll be more fun this way" i said.

"That's not reassuring" said Sunset.

"It'll be fun trying to be a superhero" said Fluttershy.

"Do or do not, there is no try" i said.

"Shut up Yoda" said Dash.

*The Next Day After School at AJ's Barn*

"You ready Power Ponies?" I asked snickering.

"HaHaHa... very funny" said Dash holding back her snicker.

"We arnt stealing the name of a comic book team" said AJ.

*30 Min. Later, Ali-way*

"I cant believe you guys are OK with stealing the name of a copyrighted comic book team" said AJ.

"We didn't steal it, we parodied it" i said.

"And we'll do it better" said Dash as i roll me eyes.

"You ready Mane Hero 8?" I asked.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Exclaimed Dash as Robbie's car passed us.

"Will start by following him" i said.

"Robbie?" Asked Sunset. "Hes a criminal?" She asked.

"No, hes Ghost Rider" i said making all of them go pale. "Now lets get going" i said taking off after Robbie's car.

*10 Min. Later*

"Was up Robbie?" I asked as me and the girls showed up in front of Robbie's house.

"You again." He said. "Shield put you up to this?" He asked.

"No, they didn't" I said. "You about to go out and kill some criminals?" I asked.

"I thought you said you didn't care if i killed criminals" he said.

"I dont, im just asking" i said.

"Then whats with the retarded looking death squad?" He asked.

"HEY!" Screamed Rarity. "I'll have you know we made these our selves you uncluttered bastered!" she continued.

"You've got fight, i can respect that" said Robbie. "This your version of the Avengers?" He asked.

"You could say that" i said.

"What, you come to recruit me?" Asked Robbie.

"Nope, just letting you know where not the only vigilantes in the city" i said as me and the girls started to leave.

"Vigilante... sounds better then menace" said Robbie as we left.

*30 Min. Later*

"Whats the plan Hoss?" Asked Rainbow.

"Hoss?" Asked Twilight.

"Horrible boss" i said. "Just another thing we stole from DC" i mutter under my breath.

"OK, that makes sense" said Twilight.

"You go in and tie them up before anyone can blink" i said looking at Rainbow.

"I can do that" said Dash as she went to run of only to be facing the other direction in the next millisecond. "Done" she said.

"Damn... your faster then i thought you where" i said as we all landed in front of the bank RD had just saved and the cops showed up. "Dont worry officers, we took care of it" i said.

"Its WarMachine! hold your fire!" Yelled the sheriff.

"The robbers are tied up inside, you can thank The Flash for that" i said pointing to RD.

"Your welcome" she said.

"So you have a team now?" Asked a random cop.

"That i do" i said.

"Whats your team name?" Asked another random cop.

"Mane Hero 8!" Me and the girls all said at the same time as all present parties that weren't part of the team started laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh it up" said AJ. "Cuss you wont be next time we save your asses" she said making all of them shut up.

"We'll be off then" i said as me and the girls all left.

*2 Min. Later*

"I cant Belive them! we save them and they laugh at us!" Said Rainbow.

"They laughed at our name, they'll get over that" i said.

"I hope so" said Sunset.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing" said Rarity.

"Get over it, our jobs not done yet" i said as i spotted a speeding van. "Stop that van Rarity" i said as she made a shield in front of the Van and it crashed. Once we made it to the van... "Step out of the van please" i said as the driver started to step out.

"Please! you need to help me!" He begged as a chain wrapped around his neck. "NO!" He screamed as he was decapitated and all the girls through up.

"Ghost" i said.

"Machine" said Ghost Rider. "Girls" he continued.

"You sick fuck!" Said Rainbow.

"Calm yourself Flash, Ghost Rider is called the spirit of vengeance for a reason, he kills everyone who deserves to burn in hell & only those people" i said.

"How do you know so much about me?" Asked Ghost.

"That's a long story, one we dont have time for me to tell" i said as police sirens started off in the distance & we all got the hell out of dodge.

*5 Min Later*

"OK, you got some questions to answer Machine" said Ghost Rider.

"All in do time Ghost, all in do time" i said. "Right now you have more criminals to kill & we have more criminals to stop, ill talk to Robbie tomorrow" i continued. "That work for you?" I asked.

"It's good enough" said Ghost Rider.

*10 Min. Later*

"OK girls, do you see anything that needs to be taken care of?" I asked.

"Not yet Darling" said Rarity.

"I dont see shit" said AJ.

"There is a lack of crime at the moment" said Twi.

"Witch isn't a good thing i take it" said Sunset.

"You would be right" i said.

"How could a lack of crime be a bad thing?, Doesn't that mean where doing our job?" Asked Dash.

"Im inclined to agree with Rainbow" said Flutters.

"So am i" said Pinkie.

"Well... normally it is a good thing, but we haven't done much tonight" i said. "Come to think of it neither has Ghost" i continued.

"Why would crime start slowing now?, you guys have been at this for like a month now" said Dash.

"That's the part that worries me... we've already been doing this for so long, why slow now?" I asked.

"That is peculiar" said Twi.

"Well, whatever" i said. "Lets go home, call it a night" i continued.

"Aye, aye Hoss" they all said in response as we all started laughing.

*The Next Morning*

"Rise & shine motherfucker!!!" I yelled in Dash's ear as she jumps out of bed. "That dont feel to good do it?" I asked sarcastically.

"OK you made your point" she said has i helped her to her feet. "Whats on the agenda today Hoss?" She asked steeping closer to me.

"Where not out in the field, so please dont call me that" i said leaning in.

"Will do... Hoss" she said as she leaned in.

"Faust i hate you" i said.

"I hate you to" she said as she kissed me and i kissed back.

*Avengers Party From The Start of Avengers Age of Ultron*

"Thanks for inviting me and my team Tony" i said.

"No problem kid" he said.

*Later, When everyone's trying to lift Thor's Hammer*

"I doubt any of you except Cap can lift that thing" i said. All the Avengers try picking up the hammer & none of them pick it up, but Cap dose budge it. "OK, i was wrong" i said.

"Why dont you and your team try?" Asked Nat.

"OK" i said grabbing the hammer. "Im not gonna be able to lift it, i can tell you that right now" i said as i fail to pick up the hammer. "Your turn" i said to Dash. she tries to pick it up and fails.

"Fuck that" she said.

"Language" said Cap.

"OK this time i agree with him" said Tony.

"This time?" Asked Dash as AJ tried lifting the hammer and failed.

"Thing must be rigged" she AJ as Rarity stepped up to it.

"It's not rigged Darling, your just not worthy" said Rarity as she grabbed the hammer and started lifting. "& neither am i" she said.

"My turn! My turn!" Said Pinkie as she grabbed the hammer and tried to lift it only to fail.

"Guess ill go next" said Twi as she also failed to lift the hammer.

"That's weird... the other you probably would have been able to do it, given the multiverse works in mysterious ways" i said as Flutters walked up to the hammer.

"*Gulp*" 'said' Flutters as she tried to lift the hammer and budged it just like Cap did, no one noticing but me also like with Cap.

"Guess that means its my turn" said Sunset walking up to the hammer and grabbing it. "Well here goes nothing" she said as she lifted the hammer. "What?!?" She asked.

"What?!?!?" All the Avengers yelled, especially Thor as he grabbed the hammer from her.

"How can you lift my hammer?" He asked.

"I must be worthy..." she said.

"Well isn't that a nice turn of events" said a voice from the elevator. 'Here we go' i thought. "Two beings worthy of the magic hammer" said the robot walking out of the elevator.

"Who are you?" Asked Tony seriously.

"Im your greatest creation, im the being thats going to wrap the world in a protective case" said the robot.

"Ultron" said Bruce.

"That's right" said Ultron. "The perfect blend of human and asgardian science" he said as tons of drone bots came flaying into the room and a battle royal broke out. not to long after wards the fight was over and Ultron was gone.

"You two have some explaining to do" said Clint looking at Tony and Bruce.

*5 Min. Later*

"Your the one who knows the future kid, how do we stop him?" Asked Tony.

"I cant tell you that, if i do the events of the rest of the movies wont happen... and there supposed to" i said.

"So where stuck?" Asked Bruce.

"No... you guys figure this out" i said.

"Never mind that, he mentioned killing someone... but where the only ones in the building" said Rhodey.

"No where arnt" i said as tony popped up a hologram of the dead Jarvis, everyone instantly looking a little more sad.

"Fuck" muttered Rhodey.

*Battle at the shipyard*

"Whats the vibranium for?" Asked Tony.

"You know im glad you asked that cuss i wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all about my evil plan" said Ultron sarcastically as him and Tony started fighting.

"You didn't see that coming?" Asked Quick Silver sarcastically as he Knocked out Sunset.

"YOU didn't see that coming?" Asked Dash just as sarcastically as she knocked out Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch with a look of shock on her face as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Sir we've got a big green problem" said Karen.

"Tony, the witch has gotten to Hulk, i repeat; the witch got to the Hulk" i said as Tony & i left the fight.

*After the Hulk-Buster Armour formed around Tony*

"Calm down big guy" said Tony.

"That witch just got in your head" i said.

"Your smarter then this Bruce" said Tony as Hulk started going ape shit.

"Right, dont mention puny Banner" i said as me and Tony started fighting the Hulk.

*Later*

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep" i said on repeat as Tony jack-hammer punched the Hulk in the face.

*After all the fighting, back on the Quinn Jet*

"Well that went as well as expected" i said getting glares from all the Avengers. "Sorry guys, but all of this is supposed to happen... whether i, or any of you, like it or not" i said.

"Whats next kid?" Asked Cap.

"We go to Clint's farm" i said getting all of them to look at me like i was crazy.

*During Tony's meting with Fury in the barn*

"I though you where supposed to be dead" said Tony.

"He had to fake his death, best for everyone involved" i said.

"The kids right, no surprise there tho, he does now the future after all" said Nick.

"Speaking of which, how much more of the future do you know?" Asked Tony.

"Not that much really, about 4 more movies, at least ones that affect earth. And some stuff from trailers for upcoming movies" i said as Dash and Nat burst into the room.

"We found them!" They both said.

*During chase sequence for claim of Visions body, after train crashes and Nat gets Vision*

"OK you two, you want to be on our side now?" Asked Cap.

"I've seen what he has planed, you'll need us" said Wanda.

"Im inclined to agree with the fine lady Cap" i said.

*Avengers Tower*

"You really want to make another Ultron Stark?" Asked Cap.

"He's not going to" i said as Thor flew into the room and brought Vision to life.

"You gotta be f'ing kidding me" said Clint.

"I know your worried, but im not Ultron, im not Jarvis either" said Vision as he picked up Thor's hammer and handed it to him. "Now i believe we need to go stop Ultron" he said.

*Stand off of the Avengers (plus Falcon, Iron Patriot, Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch, & Vision) and Mane Hero 8 against Ultron*

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Thor as Ultron shot up a hand and his army showed up behind him.

"This is the best i can do" said Ultron.

"You had to Jinx it didn't ya?" Asked Cap.

"Yes he did" i said. "Now less talking and more robot destroying" i continued.

"You heard the kid, Avengers!... Assemble!" Said Cap and Tony.

*After The Fight, on The Hill Where Vision Killed Ultron*

"Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave" said Ultron

"I guess your both disappointments" i said.

"*laughing* I suppose we are" said Ultron.

"Humans are odd, no offense Thomas. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that" said Vision.

"They're doomed!" Ex-lamed Ultron.

"Yes... but a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It is a privilege to be among them" said Vision.

"You're unbelievably naive" said Ultron.

"Well, he was born yesterday" i said as Ultron charged me and Vision, Vision blasting him into nothingness.

*The Next Day, at New Avengers HQ*

"Where gonna miss ya buddy" said Tony.

"I will miss you all as well" said Thor.

"Good luck saving Asgard" i said.

"I dont need luck" said Thor smirking as he left through the bifrost.

"I best be off as well" said Tony geting in his car. "Good luck kid" he continued.

"Good luck with your pupil" i said.

"That's a reference to the future and im gonna leave before it gets ruined for me" said Tony leaving.

*Later*

"Any reports on the Hulk?" Asked Cap as i walked into the room.

"He's in space, on a far off planet" i said as everyone present looked at me.

"Good to know" said Nat.

"We Ready?" I asked.

"I think we are" said Cap as us 3 started walking for another room.

"Do you think there ready?" Asked Nat.

"I think are guys are ready" said Cap. "I cant speak for Thomas's team" he continued.

"Our team now" i said. "& yes, there ready" i continued.

"Alright then" said Cap as we walked into a room consisting of all the Avengers(minus HawkEye, Thor, Hulk, & Tony) and my team plus; Wanda, Rhodey, Sam, Vision, & Quick Silver. "Avengers! A-"

To be continued...


	4. MARK IV: Civil War

*1 Year Later. Meeting Room, First Time Talking About The Accords*

"Five years ago... I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'" said Secretary Ross.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Asked Nat.

"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?; New York, Washington DC, Sokovia, Lagos" said Ross looking at Wanda, as Wanda looks down in shame.

"Okay. That's enough" said Cap.

"For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution. The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary" said Ross.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that" i said.

"Tell me, Mr. Quill, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?-" he tries to say before i cut him off.

"Sakaar" i said. "A planet far from this one" i continued.

“Anyway, three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over” said Ross.

“And if we come to a decision you don't like?” Asked Nat.

“Then you retire” said Ross.

*Avengers HQ*

“Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have” said Rhodey.

“So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?” I asked.

“117 countries want to sign this. 117, Thomas, and you're just like, ‘No, that's cool. We got it’” said Rhodey.

“How long are you going to play both sides?” Asked Sam.

“I have an equation” said Vision.

“Oh, this will clear it up” said Dash.

“In the 2 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate” said Vision.

“Are you saying it's our fault?” Asked Cap.

“He’s saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand” said Twi.

“Boom” said Rhodey.

“Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal” i said.

“It's because he's already made up his mind” said Sunset.

“Girl, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, guys. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?” He asked as He touches his phone a the the photo of a smiling, young man appears on a holographic screen. “Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys.

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up” i said.

“Who said we're giving up?” Asked Tony.

“We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame” said AJ.

“I'm sorry. AJ. That... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA” said Rarity.

“No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change” said Flutters surprising everyone.

“That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing” said Tony.

“Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own” said Cap.

“If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty” said Tony.

“You're saying they'll come for me” said Wanda.

“We would protect you” said Quick Silver.

“Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…” said Nat.

“Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” I asked.

“I'm just... reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back” said Nat.

“Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” Said Tony.

“Oh, I want to take it back now” said Nat.

“No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win” said Tony.

Cap stares at his phone. A text message reads: 'She's gone. In her sleep’. “I have to go” he said.

*Random Hotel Next to UN Meeting*

“CIA has you stationed over here now?” Asked Cap.

“In Berlin, Joint Terrorism Task Force” said Sharon.

“Right. Sounds fun” i said.

“I know, right?” Asked Sharon.

Steve nods and smiles at Sharon. “I've been meaning to ask you. When you were spying on me from across the hall…” he tried to say before getting cut off.

“You mean when I was doing my job” said Sharon.

“Did Peggy know?” Asked Cap.

“She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you. Thanks for walking me back” said Sharon.

“Sure” i said.

“Steve. There's something you gotta see” said Sam walking over to us.

“A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations” said a news anchor on a tv.

“I have to go to work” said Sharon.

*UN Building*

“Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it” said Sharon walking by Nat, Rarity, and Twi as Nat answers her phone.

“Yeah?” Asked Nat.

“You alright?” Asked Cap as Nat put her phone on speaker.

“Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky. I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please” said Nat.

“Are you saying you'll arrest me?” Asked Cap.

“No. Someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now” said Twi as Cap put his Phone on speaker.

“If he's this far gone, Nat, Cap should be the one to bring him in” i said.

“Why darling?” Asked Rarity

“Because I'm the one least likely to die trying” said Cap as he hung up the phone.

“Shit” said Nat.

*Back at The Hotel*

“She tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point” said Sam as me and Cap walked over to him.

“He'd do it for me” said Cap.

“1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me” said Sam as Sharon walked back over to us.

“Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this” said Sharon as she slides Steve a file. “My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now... so that's all the head start you're gonna get” she said.

“Thank you” i said.

“And you're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight” said Sharon.

*Bucky’s Hotel Room*

“Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south” said Sam over comlinks

“Understood” said Cap, Bucky's standing behind him. Cap slowly turns around to face him. “Do you know me?” He asked.

“You're Steve. I read about you in a museum” said Bucky.

“They've set the perimeter” i said over comlinks

“I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying” said Cap.

“I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore” said Bucky.

“They're entering the building” said Sam.

“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive” said Cap.

“That's smart. Good strategy” said Bucky.

“They're on the roof. Where compromised” i said.

“This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck” said Cap.

“It always ends in a fight” said Bucky.

“5 seconds” said Sam.

“You pulled me from the river. Why?” Asked Cap.

“I don't know” said Bucky

“3 seconds!” I said.

“Yes, you do” said Cap.

“Breach! Breach! Breach!” Yelled Sam as a grenade crashes through the window. Bucky kicks it to Steve, and he smothers it with his shield.

“Schieß die Tür auf!” Said a german cop as he slams a battering ram against the door. Bucky shields himself with the mattress against an attack from the window. He blocks the door with a table as cops swing in on cables. Steve pulls the rug from under a policeman, sending him flying. Bucky slams another policeman into the wall.

“Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone” said Cap.

Bucky slams Steve down and punches a hole in the floor. “I'm not gonna kill anyone” he said. Bucky grabs a backpack from under the floorboards and throws it out of the window. Bucky and Steve get behind Steve's shield to avoid gunfire. Bucky shoves Steve and he knocks a cop over. Bucky holds up his metal hand and repells bullets, then slams a cop into shelves. Bucky picks up a large cement brick and slams it into a cop. Steve fights a cop on the balcony. A cop shoots around the door outside. Bucky punches through the wall beside he door. He lays into the cops. A cop decends through a sky-light on a zip wire. Bucky grabs the cop's gun and slams him into the wall. Bucky bashes a couple of cops with the battering ram. More of the police team hurry up the stairwell. Bucky jumps on the zip-line-guy and swings down a level.

“Der Verdächtige ist ausgebrochen. Er ist am östlichen Treppenschacht” said a german cop into his radio as Cap grabs the radio and crushes it. Steve jumps down a level as Bucky keeps punching the cops. Bucky tosses one of them over the railing and Steve catches him, stopping the cop from falling. He looks at Bucky wearily.

“Come on, man” said Cap as he throws the cop up onto the landing. Bucky breaks a bannister and swings down on it. Steve hurls a cop over his shoulders. Bucky lays into jet more cops and takes them out. A cop aims at Bucky and Steve knocks the gun from his hands with his shield which sticks in the wall. Bucky leaps down the stairwell and catches onto a railing. Steve pulls his shiel out of the wall. Bucky climbs up then runs along a corridor and leaps off a balcony. He tumbles onto the lower roof of the neighbouring building where he finds where his backpack. he picks it up and runs. A muscular man clad entirely in black, Black Panther, slams into Bucky from behind, knocking him down. He has a full face mask with pointed ears. He extends his fingers and sharp claws popp out. He attacks Bucky with sweeping kicks and slashes. Bucky fights back but is kicked into a wall. Black Panther swipes his claws and spins gracefully. Bucky narrowly avoids being slashed, he holds up a metal bar to protect himself. Cap looks down at them as Falcon and i swoop down from the sky.

“Thomas, southwest rooftop” said Cap.

“Who the hell's the other guy?” Asked Sam.

“About to find out” said Cap as he leaps from the balcony down onto the neighbouring building as a chopper flies up. Black Panther lunges at Bucky with his claws, but Bucky grabs his wrists. A soldier fires a machine gun from the chopper. The ammo bounces off Black Panther's armored suit.

“Thomas” said Cap.

“Got him” i said as i fly down and shove the chopper off course. Then swoop towards street level. Bucky breaks free from his attacker, slings his bag on his back, runs and jumps down a level. Black Panther slides down the wall using his claws for traction. Back lands at street level and the chase continues. Steve follows and lands rolling along the ground. Gunfire from the chopper tears up the sidewalk. Bucky jumps down through an opening and lands in an underpass, he runs through the traffic. Black Panther and Captain America drop down and chase after Bucky. A Special Forces Vehicel pursues them.

“Stand down! Stand down!” Said the driver as the vehicle closes in, blue lights flashing. Steve leaps onto the vehicle and splinters the windshield. The driver stops, Steve janks him from the vehicle and kicks the windshield out, then drives off. Bucky runs over the top of a speeding car, outpacing it. Black Panther is a few cars behind, keeping pace with Bucky. he leaps on the back of the 4x4 that Steve's driving. Steve swerves from side to side, trying to throw him off.

“Sam, I can't shake this guy” said Cap.

“Right behind you” said Sam. Several police cars join the chase. Steve side-swipes another car and drives on. Up ahead Bucky reaches a fork in the road and faces oncoming traffic. He leaps over a barrier. Steve drives through the barrier. A motorbike speeds towards Bucky. Bucky grabs the handlebar and spins the bike around in mid air, throwing the rider off. Bcuky gets on the bike and rides away sending cars careering out of the way. Steve keeps on Bucky's tail with Black Panther holding onto the back of the 4x4. They all rocket through another underpass. Sam flies into the underpass. Black Panther leaps off the front of the 4x4 onto Bucky's motorbike. Bucky flings him over his head and the bike leans down on its side. Bucky kicks his assailant away, straightens up and rides on. Black Panther catches a ride on Falcon's leg. Sam tries to kick Black Panther away. Bucky throws a sticky bomb and blows up the roof at the end of the underpass, bringing down tons of rubble. Black Panther leaps off from Falcon and throws Bucky off the motorbike. Steve swerves the 4x4 through the rubble, leaps out and pulls Black Panther away from Bucky. Steve stands, facing sleek and muscular Black Panther. Armed police arrive and surround them, guns aimed. Iron Patriot leaps down from above and raises both hands.

“Stand down, now” said Rhodey as Bucky stands beside Steve who puts his shield on his back. “Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal” continued Rhodey as Police move in and force Bucky to his knees. Black Panther raises his hands. A cop moves Steve's arms behind his back. Black Panther retracts his claws and pulls off his mask revealing his face. It's T'Challa. Steve and Rhodes look curious.

“Wie lautet der Befehl?” Asked a german cop.

“Your highness” i said as Bucky's hauled flat on the ground.

*Berlin*

Traffic rolls around the victory column. Police convoy drives beside the river Spree. Amidst the convoy is a gray armed truck. Inside Bucky wears restraints inside a prison pod. Three armed guards sit on the other side of the glass-walled pod. A police motorbike stops traffic and a van driver looks affronted. The convoy turns a corner onto a bridge across the river. In an SUV T'Challa sits in front of Steve who sits in front of Sam.

“So, you like cats?” Asked Sam.

“Sam” said Cap.

“What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?” I asked.

“Your suit... it's Vibranium?” Asked Cap.

T'Challes eyes narrow as he glances sideways. “The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?” Asked T’Challa as Cap is stoned faced as the convoy heads underground.

*Government Building*

in a light gray walled bunker Bucky's pod carried away by a forklift. Nearby Steve gets out of the SUV and glances across at Bucky who doesn't spot him. With Sam and T'Challa Steve approaches Sharon who's standing with a diminutive, gray-head man.

“What's gonna happen to him?” Asked Cap.

“Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition” said Everett.

“This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander” said Sharon.

“What about our lawyer?” I asked.

“Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt” said Everett.

“I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that” said Sam, as they go Cap looks back and catches Bucky's eye.

*On a covered skywalk.

“You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?” Said Everett.

“I'm not intending on going anywhere” said T’Challa.

“For the record, this is what making things worse looks like” said Nat.

“He's alive” said Cap.

Tony on the phone. “No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup” he said.

“Try not to break anything while we fix this” said Rarity.

“Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir” said Tony as he hung up the phone.

“'Consequences'?” I asked.

“Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted. Had to give him something” said Twi.

“I'm not getting that shield back, am I?” Asked Cap.

“Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too” said Nat.

“That's cold” said Dash as her, Pinkie, AJ, and Sunset walked into the room.

“Warmer than jail” said Rarity.

In a secured chamber a guard connects a pipe to Bucky's prison pod. The lights inside dim for a moment. Tony finds Cap and us in a glass-walled office overlooking the control room.

“Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely” said Tony as he shows us two pens in a black presentation box. “FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most” he said.

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war” said Cap.

“See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to... What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?” Asked Tony.

“Is Pepper here? I didn't see her” i said.

“We're kinda... Well, not kinda…” said Tony.

“Pregnant?” Asked Cap.

“No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault” said Tony.

“I'm so sorry, Tony” i said.

“A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA... and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference” he said as he stands up and paces. “In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work” he said.

“You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single” said Cap.

“Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you” said Tony.

“He doesn't mean to make things difficult” said AJ.

“I know, because he’s a very polite person” said Tony.

“If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could” said Cap.

“No, you don't” said Tony.

Cap smiles thinly. “No, I don't. Sometimes…” he said.

“Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center... instead of a Wakandan prison” said Tony.

Cap frowns thoughtfully and picks up one of the fountain pens. He stands up and paces, then turns to Tony. In the control room beyond there are multiple screens on the walls. “I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards” said Cap.

“Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you, Wanda and Pietro reinstated…” said Tony.

“Wanda?, Pietro? What about them?” Asked Pinkie.

“There fine. There confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company” said Nat.

“Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way…” said Sunset.

“What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people” said Tony.

“Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony” said Cap.

“There not a US citizens” said Tony.

“Oh, come on, Tony” i said.

“And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction” said Tony

“There kids!” Said Cap.

“GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing what has to be done... to stave off something worse” said Tony.

Steve nods faintly. “You keep telling yourself that” he said. He puts the pen down. “Hate to break up the set” he said. He leaves the office and rueful Tony watches Bucky on one of the control rooms screens.

*Bucky’s Interigation Room*

“Hello, Mr. Barnes. I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit? Your first name is James?” Asked Zemo.

*Holding Room*

“The receipt for your gear” said Sharon handing the receipt to Sam.

“'Bird costume'? Come on” said Sam.

“I didn't write it” said Sharon as she pushes a button which stops the restriction on the audio from Bucky's evaluation.

“I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James” said Zemo.

“My name is Bucky” said Bucky.

Caps looking at the image of ‘Bucky planting the bomb that started all of this. “Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?” Asked Cap.

“Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?” said Sharon.

“Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier” i said.

“You're saying someone framed him to find him” said Dash.

“Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing” said Sam

“He didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads” said Cap.

“Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would” said Sunset. Sharon's gaze falls on the evaluator in the screen, her eyes narrow.

Steve frowns and looks around. “Yeah” he said.

“Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?” Asked Zemo.

“I don't want to talk about it” said Bucky.

“You fear that... if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry” said Zemo as he gets a message on his screen: 'message inbox:1' touches it 'status: package delivered'. “We only have to talk about one” he said as the power went out.

“Great. Come on, guys, get me eyes on Barnes. Go” said Everett.

“Karen, get me the source of that outage” i said to my smart watch.

“Sub-level 5, east wing” said Sharon. T'Challa spots Steve and Sam bolting.

“What the hell is this?” Asked Bucky.

“Why don't we discuss your home? Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean, your real home” said Zemo as he removes his glasses then walks towards Bucky reading from the red book by torchlight. “Желание” he said.

“Bucky shuts his eyes. “No” he said as he’s head snaps back.

“Ржавый” said Zemo.

“Stop” said Bucky.

“Семнадцать” said Zemo.

Bucky's metal arm trembles in its restraint. “Stop” He said angrily.

“Рассвет” said Zemo.

Bucky screams, clenches his fist and rips free of his restraints.

“Печь. Девять” said Zemo.

Bucky thumps the inside of the pod.

“Добросердечный” said Zemo.

Bucky punches harder.

“Возвращение на Родину. Один. Грузовой вагон” said Zemo.

Bucky batters the front of the pod with his metal fist and the glass screen flies clear. Zemo slowly rounds the pod with the book and the torch in hand. he stands before Bucky who straightens, a dark frown on his face.

“Солдат?” Asked Zemo.

“Я готов отвечать” said Bucky.

“Mission report. December 16, 1991” said Zemo as Cap and Sam arrive outside the chamber. Red emergency lights flash all around. There are many agents slumped on the floor. All of them out cold.

“Help me. Help” said Zemo.

Cap finds Zemo in a heap inside the chamber. “Get up” he said as he grabs Zemo and shoves him against the wall. “Who are you? What do you want?” He asked.

“To see an empire fall” said Zemo As Sam enters Bucky swings his fist which smashes through the wall as Sam ducks. Bucky grabs him by the jaw and throws him at the open pod. Steve lurches into the fight and lands a punch which Bucky barely feels. Bucky kicks and punches Steve out of the chamber. A punch from Bucky goes through the elevator door. Steve blocks the next one but the power of Bucky's fist sends Steve tumbling into the darkened elevator shaft. Sam comes around and spots Zemo looking down the elevator shaft.

“Der Ostflügel ist kompromittiert. Ich wiederhole: Der Ostflügel ist kompromittiert” said a german soldier over the PA.

“Hey” said Sam as Zemo bolts, Sam rises. At the bottom of the shaft Steve pushes himself off the floor.

“Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air” said Everett.

“Please tell me you brought a suit” said Nat.

“Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant” said Tony.

“Follow me” said Sharon running past Tony and Natasha.

Sam chases Zemo up a stairwell.

Steve starts to climb the elevator shaft.

Bucky stalks through the building's ground floor. He batters two guards. With tech-glasses on Tony takes cover behind a pillar.

“We're in position” said Rarity over Comlinks.

Tony taps a wrist-control which becomes his Ironman-glove. He zaps Bucky with a stun-burst before Bucky can shoot a guard. Tony rushes him, firing again. Bucky ducks the blast then trades blows with Tony, firing the gun. Tony has the Ironman-glove over the barrel, blocking the bullet. He pulls the gun barrel loose then Bucky smacks him backwards. Rarity rushes Bucky, then Natasha rushes Bucky. They both land kicks and punches, then Bucky flips Rarity head over heels. She smashes onto a table then natasha leaps on Bucky, legs around his neck. He slams her onto another table and grabs her throat.

“You could at least recognize me” said Nat as T'Challa comes from nowhere and kicks Bucky off Natasha. He fights with Bucky, landing lightning fast kicks and some punches. Bucky gets a counter punch in and T'Challa falls, but quickly recoveres. Bucky hurries up some stairs. T'Challa leaps the levels and vaults a railing, landing in front of Bucky. Limber T'Challa spinkicks and grabs Bucky's metal arm which he tries to twist then looks worried as he realizes it isn't going to work. He throws Bucky backwards and keeps hold as they both tumble down the stairs. They resume fighting on the small landing and a leg sweep sends Bucky over the railing. T'Challa leaps down after him but finds the wide reception empty. He scanns around.

Outside staff flee the building en masse. Sam is among them and quickly spots something on the ground. He picks it up. “Damn it” he said as he looks around the wide courtyard and scowls.

Bucky's on the rooftop helipad. He marches up to a blue chopper and pulls the lock off the door. he gets in the pilot seat. Steve rushes outside and sprints toward the rising chopper. He leaps and grabs the landing gear. Muscles bulging Steve pulls hard and the chopper struggles to gain hight. Steve's feet kick for traction then he gets them flat on the helipad. The chopper drags him onto the weak looking mesh framing the helipad. Steve grabs the railing with one hand and clings to the landing gear with the other. He grits his teeth and his neck strains with the incredible effort. Bucky glowers from inside the chopper then throws the joystick left and the chopper's nose slams into the edge of the helipad. The rotorblades are smashed to pieces and Steve ducks as the tail swings around. The chopper lies twisted on the mesh at the edge of the pad. Steve rises beside the canopy. Bucky's arm smashes through the glass and growling he grabs Steve's throat. The chopper starts to list over the edge. The tail breaks off and falls into the river below. Bucky keeps hold of Steve as the whole vehicle drops and slams into the river. The impact seems to knock Bucky out cold and he lets go of Steve. The body of the chopper sinks quickly to the riverbed along with other debris. Steve surfaces with Bucky in his arms.

In a huge abandoned warehouse Bucky comes to with his metallic left arm clamped in a huge industrial vice. Steve peers through a gap at a chopper flying overhead. Everyone else that’s on Team Cap is over by Bucky.

“Hey, Cap!” I said.

“Steve” said Bucky

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Asked Cap.

“Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes” said Bucky.

“Can't read that in a museum” i said.

“Just like that, we're suppose to be cool?” Asked Dash.

“What did I do?” Asked Bucky

“Enough” said AJ.

“Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words” said Bucky

“Who was he?” Asked Cap.

“I don't know” said Bucky

“People are dead. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. You need to do better than ‘I don't know’” said Sunset.

“He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where” said Bucky.

“Why would he need to know that?” Asked Pinkie.

“Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier” said Bucky.

“Who were they?” Asked Cap.

“Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum” said Bucky.

“They all turn out like you?” Asked Sam.

“Worse” said Bucky.

“The doctor, could he control them?” Asked AJ.

“Enough” said Bucky.

“Said he wanted to see an empire fall” said Cap.

“With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming” said Bucky.

Sam steps up to Steve.

“This would have been a lot easier a week ago” said Flutters.

“If we call Tony…” said Cap.

“No, he won't believe us” i said.

“Even if he did…” said Dash

“Who knows if the Accords would let him help” said AJ.

“We're on our own” said Sunset.

“Maybe not. I know a guy” said Sam.

*Under an overpass*

“Not sure you understand the concept of getaway cars” said Sharon.

“There low profile” i said.

“Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd” she said as she opens the trunk of her car, revealing Cap’s, Sam’s, & my gear.

Bucky sits behind Sam in one of the getaway cars. “Can you move your seat up?” He asked.

“No” said Sam as i head back to there car and sit next to Bucky after putting our shit in the trunk.

“I owe you again” said Cap.

“Keeping a list” said Sharon as she glances at Bucky. “You know, he kinda tried to kill me” she said.

“Sorry. I'll put it on the list, too. They're going to come looking for you” said Cap.

“I know” said Sharon.

“Thank you, Sharon” said Cap.

“I should go” said Sharon.

“Okay” said Cap.

*On the 6th level of a parking garage at the Leipzig/Halle airport. Steve drives into the parking lot in the battered, old car. Rainbow driving the other one. They park by a grey van and we all get out.

“Cap” said Clint.

“You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice” said Cap.

“Hey man, you're doing me a favour” said Clint.

“Thanks for having our back” i said looking at the twins.

“It was time to get off our ass’s” said Wanda.

“How about our other recruit?” Asked Sam.

“He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good” said Pietro.

“What timezone is this?” Asked Scott as he got out of the van then looks surprised.

Scott shakes Cap's hand with an amazed look. “Captain America” he said.

“Mr. Lang” said Cap.

“It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America” said Scott. He looks at Wanda. “I know you, too. You're great!” he said. He turns back and feels Steve's shoulders. “Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thinks for thanking of me” he said. He turns to Sam. “Hey, man!” He said.

“What's up, Tic Tac?” Asked Sam.

“Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…” said Scott.

“It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again” said Sam.

“They tell you what we're up against?” Asked Sunset.

“Something about some... psycho-assassins?” Said Scott.

“We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man” said AJ.

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” Asked Scott sarcastically.

“We should get moving” i said.

“We got a chopper lined up” said Clint.

“Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren” said a man on the airport PA

“They're evacuating the airport” said Bucky.

“Stark” said Sam.

“Stark?” Asked Scott.

“Suit up” said Cap.

Cap in his uniform strides through an underpass, then joggs onto a private runway, heading for a grounded chopper. An electro disabler slams onto the chopper and Steve looks up. Iron Man and Iron Patriot decent.

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?” Asked Tony.

“Definitely weird” said Rhodey.

“Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this” said Cap.

T'Challa leaps over a truck. “Captain” he said.

“Your highness” said Cap.

“Anyways. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Asked Cap.

“You're after the wrong guy” said Cap.

“Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday” said Tony.

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't” said Cap.

“Steve... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Asked Nat.

“Alright, I've run out of patience. Underoos!” Said Tony as Peter shoots a web, stealing Cap's shield and binding his hands. “Nice job, kid” he said.

“Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better” said Peter.

“Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation” said Tony.

“Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man” said Peter.

“Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just…” Tony tries to say before Peter cuts him off.

“Hey, everyone” said Peter.

“... good job” said Tony.

“You've been busy” i said walking up to the scene in my armour.

“And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda and Pietro from a place they dont even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart” said Tony.

“You did that when you signed” me and Cap said.

“Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW!” Yelled Tony.

“We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway” said Sam over comlinks.

Cap holds his hands up and Clint shoots the web off. “Alright, Lang” he said.

“Hey, guys, something…” said Peter as Scott grows on Peters’s shoulder.

“Whoa. What-What the hell was that?” Asked Rhodey as Scott retrieves Steve's shield.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America” said Scott.

“Oh, great. Alright, there's three on the parking deck. Two of them are the Maximoff’s, I'm gonna grab them. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?” Asked Tony.

“Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes” said Rhodey.

“Barnes is mine!” Said T’Challa.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?” Asked Peter.

“What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up” said Tony.

“Okay, copy that!” Said Peter.

“Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time” said T’Challa.

Scott He faces Nat. “Look, I really don't want to hurt you” he said.

“I wouldn't stress about it” said Nat as she kicks him in the groin and he miniaturizes, throwing her head over heels. She zapps him off her wrist and he slams into a nearby truck, leaving a small dent.

“What the hell is that?” Asked Bucky.

“Everyone's got a gimmick now” said Sam.

Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Bucky throws a punch, Peter catches his fist. “You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!” said Peter as Sam hits him. “You have the right to remain silent!” he said. Mid air Peter fends Sam off, then swings after him using his webs.

Iron Man shoots rockets that explode just beyond Clint, Wanda, and Pietro.

Steve fights hand to hand with T'Challa. Iron Patriot locks on.

“Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either” he said as he smacks Steve's shield with a mace.

Tony hovering above the ground. “Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings” he said.

“You locked us in our rooms” said Wanda.

“Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint” said Tony.

“Hey, man” said Clint.

“Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?” Asked Tony.

“Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss”said Clint as he fires an arrow which Tony deflects.

“First time for everything” said Tony.

“Made you look” said Clint. Suddenly a car slams past Iron Man. He looks up as dozens more come crashing down. Wanda rows her glowing hands until Iron Man is buried under a pile of cars.

“Multiple contusions detected” said Friday.

“Yeah, I detected that too” said Tony.

Peter wings through the rafters in the terminal, chasing Sam who flies backwards firing shots. Peter stops on a high beam.

“Oh god” said Peter as Bucky throws something at him. “Hey buddy, I think you lost this!” said Peter as he catches it and throws it back. Sam kicks him off the beam and Peter fires a web which sends Sam crashing to the floor. Peter webs Sam's wrist to a blacony railing. “Those wings carbon fiber?” Asked Peter.

“this stuff coming out of you?” Asked Sam.

“That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man” said Peter.

“I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking” said Sam.

“Alright, sorry, my bad” said Peter as he swings down and Bucky jumps in the way. Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Peter webs them. “Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, lm really sorry” he said. Redwing drags Peter through the glass wall. “Wwahhhh!” He screamed.

“You couldn't have done that earlier?” Asked Bucky.

“I hate you” said Sam.

Outside Steve kicks Iron Patriot out of the air, then sends T'Challa reeling. Iron Patriot’s mace is broken.

“Great” said Rhodey.

“Hey, Cap, heads up!” Said Scott as he throws Steve a miniature truck. “Throw it at this. Now!” he said as Cap throws it and the truck enlarges, tumbling towards Iron Patriot.

“Oh, come on!” Yelled Rhodey as the truck lands and explodes.

“Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh... sorry” said scott as him and Steve run off.

“Alright. Now, I'm pissed” said Rhodey.

Tony helps Nat up. “Is this, part of the plan?” She asked.

“Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?” Asked Tony.

“There's our ride” said Clint spotting the QuinnJet.

“Come on!” Said Cap as his team runs towards the Quinjet. A fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway and they stop. Vision hovers overhead.

“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now” said Vision as Tony's team arrives.

“What do we do, Cap?” I asked.

“We fight” said Cap.

“This is gonna end well” said Rarity. The two teams stride towards each other with grim determination etched on their faces.

“They're not stopping” said Peter.

“Neither are we” said Twi. Everyone breaks into a sprint.

Steve blocks a punch as Iron Man lands. Clint fires an arrow at Vision. Iron Patriot flies after Falcon and Bucky trades blows with T'Challa. An explosive arrow hits Iron Man. Natasha throws Scott, as Peter swings through the air, struggeling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. Bucky lands punches on T'Challa, Clint and Natasha battle with batons. Clint pins her down with his bow.

“We're still friends, right?” Asked Nat.

“Depends on how hard you hit me” he said as she spins him with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red. Wanda projects Natasha down.

“You were pulling your punches” said Pietro. Clint nods sheepishly.

Bucky and T'Challa have each other by the throat. “I didn't kill your father” said Bucky.

“Then why did you run? Asked T'Challa as he pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then spins him and fly-kicks him backwards. He sprouts claws and aims for Bucky's neck, but Wanda stops his hand, then waves her arms and sends T'Challa crashing tino a passenger gangway.

Peter swings past, Steve snaps the web with his shield.

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all” said Peter.

“Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand” i said.

“Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow” said Peter as he fires webs which stick to Steve's shield and ankle. He pulls and Steve slides towards him. Peter kicks him backwards, then rolls clear. “He also said to go for your legs” said Peter as Steve runs to get his shield, Peter webs his hands and pulls. Steve grits his teeth, spins and somersaults, propelling Peter through the air.

Sam’s vading fire from Iron Man. “Clint, can you get him off me?” He asked.

“Buckled in?” Asked Clint

“Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go!” said Scott. Miniaturized Scott is on the tip of Clint's arrow. As he fires it, the head splits and Iron Man shoots the shards. Scott dives between Iron Man's splayed fingers and slips inside the Iron Man Suit at the shoulder joint.

I catch a web and tug Peter towards me, knocking him down. Peter recovers and pulls himself up on top of a gangway. “Stark tell you anything else?” I asked.

“That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous” said Peter. He swings down and Steve leaps to kick him backwards onto the gangway's leg.

“Guess he had a point” said Cap as he throws his shield at the leg and the gangway falls. Peter holds it up. “You got heart, kid. Where're you from?” Asked Cap.

“Queens” said Peter.

“Brooklyn” said Cap as we leaves peter holding the gangway.

Clint fires arrows at a hovering Iron Man whose arm-lasers malfunction. “Friday?” Asked Tony.

“We have some weapon systems offline” said Friday.

“What?” Asked Tony

“Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop” said Scott inside the panels and wiring of Tony’s suit.

“Who's speaking?” Asked Tony.

“It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days” said Scott.

“Friday?” Asked Tony.

“Deploying firing suppression system” said Friday.

“Uh -oh. Oh boy. Whoa!” said Scott. Inside the suit Scott sprints through narrow banks of components, chased by a rolling cloud of CO2. He's ejected from the suit.

“We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now” i said.

“We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet” said Cap.

“No, you get to the jet! The three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here” said Dash.

“As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it” said AJ.

“This isn't the real fight, Steve” said Flutters.

“Alright, Sam, what's the play?” Asked Cap.

“We need a diversion, something big” said Sam.

“I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half... don't come back for me” said Scott.

“He's gonna tear himself in half?” Asked Pinkie.

“You're sure about this, Scott?” Asked Cap.

“I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!” He said as he leaps from mobile stairs and lands on Iron Patriot’s back as he flies past. He operates his suit's wrist, shuts his eyes and activates a remote. Scott grows into a towering Behemoth and grabs Iron Patriot’s leg.

“Holy shit!” Said Peter.

“Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now” said Rhodey.

“I guess that's the signal” i said.

“Way to go, Tic Tac!” Said Sam.

“Give me back my Rhodey” said Tony as Sam flies feet first into Iron Man.

“I got him!” Said Peter as Scott sends Iron Patriot flying and Peter catches him with a web.

Scott kicks a bus towards T'Challa. Vision descends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. T'Challa spots Steve, Bucky, and i sprinting past. Chasing Sam Iron Man evades Scott swinging the wing of a plane at him.

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion” said Tony.

Sam arrows towards Iron Man, firing Red Wing which cracks into Tony's helmet. Scott blocks T'Challa's path.

“You wanna get to them... you gotta go through me” said Scott as he sweeps his gigantic foot through the crates T'Challa's standing on, smashing them to pieces. Scott is engulfed in explosions as Iron Patriot swoops towards him with Peter clinging to a web stuck to Iron Patriots back. He fires more webs and wraps them around Scott's outsized arms.

Clint fires arrows at T'Challa who catches two right in front of his face. After the arrowheads explode he drops them and rises extending his claws.

“We haven't met yet” said Clint as he flattens his bow and spins it around. “I'm Clint” he said.

“I don't care” said T’Challa. Wiedling the bow like a staff Clint attacks T'Challa who a acrobatically ducks then counters with a high kick.

Giant Ant-Man punches Iron Patriot in the air and swings a gangway towards him as he recovers. Iron Patriot opens fire and the gangway disintegrates. Scott tries to stamp on Iron Patriot who dives clear evading a lunge of Scott's hand. Iron Patriot is struck by something.

“Ahhh!” Screamed Rhodey as Wanda waves her hands flinging vehicles into his path.

“Get off” said Scott. Distracted by Peter Ant-Man doesn't spot Vision curling into a ball and ramming into him. Vision spots Steve and Bucky approaching the hangar as Ant-Man wavers. He simply floats through Ant-Man's chest. “Something just flew in me!” Said Scott. Vision fires a shining beam of energy from his mind stone and the control tower collapse towards the entrance of the hangar. Wanda struggles to slow its collapse. Then Iron Patriot descends behind her fires a sonic disruptor. Wanda holds her head and screams. The tower falls all around Steve, Bucky, and i, but we make it into the hangar where Nat is waiting for us.

“You're not gonna stop” said Nat.

“You know I can't” said Cap.

“I'm gonna regret this” said Nat as she stuns T'Challa who's arrived behind them. “Go” she said as Steve, Bucky, and i run for the Quinjet as she keeps T'Challa at bay.

“Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?” Asked Peter as he swings towards Ant-Man. “You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?” He Asked He wraps webs around Scott's legs.

“Maybe the kid's on to something” said Tony.

“High now, Tony. Go high” said Rhodey.

Peter swings around and around Ant-Man's legs as Iron Man and Iron Patriot power towards his head, both landing blows together. “YES! Haha! That was awesome!” said Peter as Giant Ant-Man topples. A flailing limb catching Peter and knocking him flying just before Scott slams into the ground on his back. He returns to normal size and removes the face-plate of his helmet, grimacing.

“Does anyone have any orange slices?” Asked Scott.

Tony lands by Peter who's in a heap. Retracting the helmet Tony looks concerned. “Kid, you alright?” He asked.

“Hey! Get off me!” Said Peter

“Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me” said Tony.

“Oh. Hey, man” said Peter.

“Yeah” said Tony.

“That was scary” said Peter.

“Yeah. You're done. Alright?” Said Tony.

“What?” Asked Peter.

“You did a good job. Stay down” said Tony.

“No, I'm good. I'm fine” said Peter.

“Stay down” said Tony.

“No, it's good I gotta get him back!” Said Peter.

“You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done!” Said Tony.

“Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I'm not done, I'm not…” he said as he slumps down. “Okay, I'm done. I'm done” he said.

In the partially wrecked hangar the Quinjet's engines fire and the guns blast debris from the entrance. Natasha keeps T'Challa held until the jet rises. Black Panther leaps, but can't keep hold and the Quinjet flies out of the hangar. Iron Patriot flies after it. “I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference” said Nat.

Outside Vision kneels beside Wanda and gently holds her in his arms. She pants for breath. “I'm sorry” he said.

“Me, too” said Wanda

“It's as he said. Catastrophe” said Pietro.

Piloting the Quinjet, Cap looks over his shoulder and spots Iron Patriot encroaching to the right. Steve pushes forward on the thrusters. Iron Man flies beside Iron Patriot and Falcon follows them.

“Vision, I got a bandit on my six” said Rhodey as Falcon fires small explosives which erupt and buffet Iron Patriot. “Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider” said Rhodey. Vision takes aim and fires his head laser. Falcon spots it coming and tucks into a tumble. The laser overshoots and slices through the core on Iron Patriots chest plate. Iron Patriot loses power and goes into a spinning free fall.

“Rhodey!” Yelled as Tony as him and Falcon dive.

“Tony, I'm flying dead stick” said Rhodey as he plunges the suit emits black smoke. Iron Man swoops down towards him. Rhodes' eyes start to close.

“RHODES!” Yelled Tony as Iron Patriot smacks into a wide, grassy field just before Iron Man lands nearby. His helmet retracts and he pulls off Iron Patriot’s face plate. Rhodes' eyes are closed and there's blood on his face. “Read vitals” he said.

“Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way” said Friday.

Sam swoops down and lands on his feet. His wings retract. “I'm sorry” he said as Tony zaps him backwards with a blast of energy from the palm of his suit. Vision glides to the ground just in front of Falcon. Ston faced Tony remains with his arms around Iron Patriot.

Steve flies the Quinjet towards mountains, Bucky and i sit behind him.

“What's gonna happen to your friends?” Asked Bucky

Cap stares ahead, heavy browed. He sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever it is... I'll deal with it” said Cap.

Bucky looks thoughtful. “I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve” he said.

I glance at Bucky. “What you did all those years... It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice” i said.

“I know. But I did it” said Bucky.

Steve brings his Quinjet into land besides Zemo's caterpillar truck on the remote icy mountain top. The jet's wings fold up beside the fuselage. On board Bucky pulls out rack of guns labeled 'Romanoff'. He takes a light machine gun. Bucky, Cap, and i stand together, waiting for the exit ramp to descend.

“You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” Asked Cap.

“Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Asked Bucky.

“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead” said Cap.

“What was her name again?” Asked Bucky

“Dolores. You called her Dot” said Cap.

“She's gotta be a hundred years old right now” said Bucky

“So are you, pal” i said as Cap clamps his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Now wearing his helmet Steve walks with Bucky and i up to the entrance set in rock. The door is still open.

“He can't have been here more than a few hours” i said.

“Long enough to wake them up” said Bucky

Cap leads us into the cast bunker. They travel down into the depths inside a caged elevator. it stops in the bowls of the bunker, doors slide open. Steve nods to Bucky and heaves up the cage door. bucky readys his heavy duty machine gun and we walk along a corridor, keeping close to a wall. Bucky looks into an alcove full of junk then he and Cap move on up some stairs. At the sound of a loud thud we spin around, aiming down the corridor.

“You ready?” I asked.

“Yeah” they both said as double doors part, forced open by Iron Man. Steve stares in surprise. Tony walks towards Steve, Bucky, and i and retracts the suit's helmet.

“You seem a little defensive” said Tony. Bucky keeps his gun up while i walk to meet Tony.

“It's been a long day” i said.

“At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you” said Tony.

“Then why the hell are you here?” Asked Bucky.

“Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself” said Tony.

“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork” said Cap as he lowers his shield. “It's good to see you, Tony” he said.

“You too, Cap” said Tony turning to Bucky. “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop…” said Tony as Cap signs Bucky to lower his weapon and he does. The four of us cautiously walk along a corridor. T'Challa in his Black Panther Suit is hiding around a corner, watching them. With his helmet and face plate reengaged Iron Man leads Cao, Bucky, and i towards the enormous chamber with the capsules standing in it.

“I got heat signatures” i said.

“How many?” Asked Cap.

“Uh, one” said Tony as we enter the vast chamber the lights come on. Hazy, yellow mist descends within the capsules. As well as Josef, each one contains an enhanced soldier from the 1991 experiment. Steve and the rest of us, minus me, look around, bewildered.

“If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep” said Zemo over a speaker. All of the enhanced soldiers have been shot in the head. Bucky stares at Josef's corpse. “Did you really think I wanted more of you?” Asked Zemo.

“What the hell?” Asked Bucky.

“I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here” said Zemo as he appears in a control room. Steve hurls his shield but it flies back. “Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets” he said.

“I'm betting I could beat that” me and Tony said.

“Oh, I'm sure you could. Given time” said Zemo turning his attention to Tony. “But then you'd never know why you came Mr. Stark” he said.

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Asked Cap. Black Panther watches from the shadows.

“I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw” said Zemo.

“You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?” I asked.

“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise” said Zemo.

Cap studies Zemo. “You lost someone?” He asked.

Zemo looks grave, clicks his tongue. “I lost everyone. And so will you” he said as he plays surveillance footage from December 16th 1991. We steps over to the screen. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead... forever” said Zemo.

Tony looks at the freez frame of a secluded road and the date, December 16 1991. His eyes rove, anxiously. “I know that road. What is this?” He Asked.

The video plays. A car that the Winter Soldier forced off the road crashes into a tree. Tony watches intently as the Winter Soldier rides up and gets off his motorbike. Steve watches Tony's increasing unease. The driver lies on the ground beside the car. It's Tony's father, Howard.

“Help my wife. Please. Help” said Howard. The Winter Soldier walks over and hoists him up by his hair. He stares at Howard's bloody face. Howards stares back pleadingly.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Asked Howard.

“Howard!” Said Maria.

Tony glares at Bucky. In the video the Winter Soldier pounds Howard hard in the face with his metal fist.

“Howard!” Yelled Maria.

In grief Tony closes his eyes for a moment. On screen his father slumps dead. The Winter Soldier puts him in the driver's seat with his face against the stearing wheel. Tony stares in horror. Maria's in the passenger seat with blood streaked down her face. The Winter Soldier walks around and grips her throat. Expressionless he strangles Maria. Ton watches the screen stunned. The Winter Soldier walks up and aims a gun at the surveillance camera. Steve watches Tony anxiously. Tonly lunges towards Bucky, Steve stops him.

“Tony. Tony” i said.

Tony, consumed with grief and tears glistening in his eyes he turns and looks at Steve. “Did you know?” He asked.

“I didn't know it was him” said Cap

“Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?” Asked Tony Pissed.

“Yes” i said.

Tony steps back, his chin jutting upwards twitchily. Tony reengages the Iron Man helmet. He punches Steve to the floor and defelects gunfire from Bucky, disarming him. he grabs Bucky and flies across the chamber. He slams him onto the floor, then jumps on his arms. Steve's shield hits Iron Man, distracting him. Steve barges him backwards, Iron Man shoulders him to the floor and shackles his ankles. Bucky punches Iron Man who just lifts him and slams him against a machine. Iron Man raises a fist but Bucky twists it. A rocket shoots out of Iron Man's arm, a fireball explodes. Steve slices his shackles as a towering structure of pipeworks collapses. Tony and Bucky are thrown down a level as twisted metal falls around them, showering sparks.

“Get out of here!” Cap said to Bucky As he bolts Iron Man fires, but misses. Steve lands in front of him. Bucky hits a control panel and the silo-styled door overhead starts to open.

“It wasn't him, Tony. Hydra had control of his mind!” I said.

“Move!” Said Tony.

“It wasn't him!” Said Cap as he grabs Iron Man's ankle in mid air and smashes it. Iron Man blocks Steve by shooting down rubble, then falteringly flies up the tower.

“Left boot jet failing. Flight systems compromised” said Friday.

“Ah crap” said Tony. Above him Bucky leaps from platform to platform. With stuttering jets Iron Man gives chase, then kicks Bucky and takes aim, but the energy bold rebounces on Steve's shield onto himself. Iron Man drops like a stone and lands on a lower platform.

“He's not going to stop. Go” i said as Iron Man soars upwards, i lepa and shoots a wire which wraps around Iron Man's neck and drags him back down. He tries to target Bucky anyway.

“Come on, come on” said Tony.

“Targeting system's knackered, boss” said Friday.

“I'm eyeballing it” said Tony. His helmet retracts and he shuts one eye, taking aim at the opening hatch. He fires and hits the giant hinge which expldoes, cutting of Bucky's escape route. He flies up, blocks two swings from an iron pipe from Bucky, then grabs him around the neck from behind. “Do you even remember them?” Asked Tony

“I remember all of them” said Bucky as he pushes them both from the walkway, Steve jumps into them to deflect their fall. Bucky lands on a platform while Tony and Steve land on the concrete floor besides opening in the wall where snow drifts in from outside

“This isn't gonna change what happened” i said.

“I don't care. He killed my mom” said Tony as him and Cap trade punches and Iron Man ends up pinning Steve down. Bucky picks up Captain America's shield and leaps down to help. As the two super soldiers fist fight with Iron Man the shield changes hands between them until Tony manages to zapp Steve who is thrown back into the wall. Bucky struggles to hold Iron Man at bay as he unleashes an energy beam, then he forces Iron Man against the opposite wall and grips the glowing core in the chest of the Iron Man Suit. A blast of energy knocks Bucky down, metal arm completely blown away. Tony zapps him again. Steve rushes him with his shield up and Iron Man fires right at it.

“You can't beat him hand to hand” said Friday.

“Analyse his fight pattern” said Tony.

“Scanning!” said Friday. Iron Man's HUD flashes red as Steve lands blow afer blow. “Countermeasures ready” she saud.

Tony grabs Captain America's shield. “Let's kick his ass” He said as he flings the shield away then zapps Steve backwards, head over heels. Steve rises and Tony blocks his punches then zapps him to his knees before Bucky who's lying on his back.

“He's my friend” said Cap.

“So was I” said Tony as he punches Steve then throws him back at the gaps in the wall. “Stay down. Final warning” said Tony.

Cap struggles to his feet, his face bloody and his gate weary. He raises his fists and stares Iron Man down. “I can do this all day” he said.

Iron man raises his left palm ready to fire. Bucky grabs his leg and Tony spins, kicking him in the face. Steve grabs Iron Man and lifts him over his head, then throws him down, punches him and bashes his mask off with his shield before stricking down hard on the suit's core.Tony looks horrified and glowers fearfully at Steve who pants for breath. Both have blood spattered across their faces. Steve looks back at Tony then shuts his eyes and slumps down. The shield remains upright, stuck fast in the center of the Iron Man Suit. When Steve struggles up again he takes hold of the shield, gripping the edge and pulling it free. He steps away from Tony who rolls painfully onto his side. Bucky lies bloodied but conscious, Steve reaches out and pulls him to his feet, holding him up as Tony looks on.

“That shield doesn't belong to you” said Tony as Cap turns his back. “You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!” said Tony as Cap stops, raises his chin, then drops the shield and walks away with Bucky's arm around his shoulder.

*Wakanda, medical facility*

“You sure about this?” Asked Cap.

“I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing, ...for everybody” He said as he goes back into cryo sleep.

“Thank you for this” said Cap.

“Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…” said T’Challa.

“You know, If they find out he's here... they'll come for him” said Cap.

“Let them try” i said.

To be continued...


	5. MARK V: Black Panther

*One day after the events of Civil War*

"Yo Shuri!" I said as i walked into her lab

"Yes Quill?" She Asked as i walked up to her.

"How's my new suit coming along?" I asked.

"It's coming along smoothly" she said.

"Awesome" i said. "When will it be ready?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes" she said.

"Damn you work fast" i said.

"I try Thomas" she said as Dash zoomed into the room.

"How's it going babe?" She asked.

"Great, my new suits almost ready" i said.

"Awesome!" Said Dash. "When do i get my vibranium suit?" She asked.

"When i damn feel like making it" said Shuri.

"Fair enough" said Dash.

'Thomas Quill and Rainbow Dash to Throne room' said a voice on the intercoms.

"Mind speeding us over there babe?" I asked.

"No problem" said Dash as she grabbed me and sped us over to the throne room.

*Throne room, 5 seconds later*

"I will never get used to that" i said.

"Quill" said T'Challa.

"Yes your Majesty?" I asked.

"I have good news, and bad news" said T'Challa.

"You know i like my desert first" i said.

"The good news is Bucky's ready to wake up" said T'Challa.

"Alright, and the veggies?" I asked.

"Cap is a wanted criminal world wide, so he cant be here" said T'Challa. "And sense he left Wakanda in the first place, we cant help him with out every nation declaring war on us" said T'Challa.

"That's terrible news" i said.

"Couldn't i speed him here?" Asked Dash.

"No" i said. "After Quick Silver was reveled to the world all nations have tech to sense super speed" i said.

"Shit" said Dash.

"When do we wake Bucky up?" I asked.

"In 28 minutes" said T'Challa.

"Alright, ill bee there" i said.

"So will I" said Dash.

*Twenty-eight minutes later*

"Alright everyone, we ready to wake him up?" Asked Shuri.

"Yes Mam" said all the doctors as Bucky's pod started to open.

"Huh, ware am I?" He asked.

"Bucky, you remember me?" I asked.

"Thomas, Steve's friend" said Bucky.

"That's right, where in Wakanda"

"Right you and Steve brought me here" said Bucky.

"That's right, Shuri here has fixed your head" i said. "No more being an evil puppet" i said.

"Thank you" he said to Shuri.

"Your welcome Sargent Barns" said Shuri. "Now Thomas, if you would follow me, your suits ready" she said to me.

"I'll be right there" i said as she left. "I gotta go with her, but Dash will escort you around" i said as i left.

*2 minutes later*

"This suit is kick ass" I said.

"I'm glad you think so" said Shuri.

"I'm defiantly giving this thing a test run" i said. 

*Two hours later*

"How long was i gone?" I asked as i got back from said test run.

"Two hours" said Shuri.

"Not that bad" i said.

"What you want to do now?" Asked Dash.

"That's up to you babe" i said.

"I don't know, that's why i asked you" said Dash.

"Fair enough" i said.

"You two honestly cant think of anything to do?" Asked Shuri.

"Nope" me and Dash replied.

"Yall's brains are lazy" said Shuri.

"I resemble that remark" i said.

"Don't you mean represent?" Asked Dash.

"I know what i said" i said.

"OK" said Dash.

"You two are weird" said Shuri.

"Says the sixteen year old super genius" i said.

"Hey!, I resemble that remark" said Shuri, making all three of us laugh.

"Hey Shuri, i know this kid named Peter, i think you two would be the best of friends" i said.

"Whats his last name?" Asked Shuri.

"Parker" i said.

"I'll look him up" said Shuri.

"You do that" i said. "Me and Dash are gonna go do something" i said.

"That is?" Asked Dash.

"What do we do whenever theirs nothing else to do?" I asked.

"Oh" said Dash. "I'm down" she continued.

*Next day*

"What fucking time is it?" I asked as i leaned up in bed.

"Eleven PM" said Dash as she sat up and got out of bed.

"Why is that to early?" I asked.

"Good question" said dash.

*Two hours later*

I was testing my new suit again.

"THIS SUIT IS FUCKING AWESOME!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you like it" said Shuri. "I spent a day working on that" she continued.

"I've been meaning to ask, Hows Bucky doing?" I asked.

"The wolf?, he's doing great" said Shuri. "He loves the small village not far from here" she continued.

"You mean the fake Wakanda?" I asked.

"Yep" said Shuri.

"Wanna go test some weapons?" Asked Shuri.

"Hell yes!" Me and Dash yelled.

*3 hours later*

"That was fun, but me and Dashie are gonna hit the hay" i said.

"I'll see ya in the morning guys" said Shuri.

"Roughly thirty-six hours tell Black Panther happens Sir" said Karen.

"Thanks K" i said.

"Are you ready for that?" Asked Dashie.

"I honestly dont know" i said.

*roughly 12 hours later*

"Twenty-four hours until Black Panther Sir" said Karen.

"Thanks K" i said. "Wake up Dashie, we got 24 hours tell Black Panther starts" i said as i woke Dashie up.

"God fucking damn it" said Dashie. "It's midnight... this is fucking bullshit" she said.

"I agree" i said. "Still needs to be done tho" i continued. "Now get your ass in your super suit, we need to get ready for the movie" i finished as i slapped her on her ass.

"Your really handsome... if you want to stay that way you wont slap my ass again" she said as she pushed me up against the wall. "Got it?" She asked.

"Got it" i said as she kissed me and walked into the bath room to change into her suit.

*30 minutes later, Shuri's lab*

"Alright you two, why am i up at this god forsaken hour?" Asked Shuri.

"We need to speed things along" i said. "Is Dashie's new suit ready yet?" I asked.

"Yes, i planed on giving it her tomorrow" said Shuri.

"Well you gotta give it to me know, we have twenty-three and a half hours until the next big events Thomas knows about happen" said Dashie.

"Fine" said Shuri as she went to go get Dashie's suit. "Follow me" she continued.

"That looks bad ass" said Dashie.

"It's perfect, thanks Shuri" i said.

"Your both welcome, now im gonna go back to bed" said Shuri as she left.

"Get changed, we dont have much time" i said.

"Right" said Dashie.

*30 minutes later, training grounds*

"You ready Dashie?" I asked.

"Are you?" She said as she started to run. Next second i was on the ground. "What, you didn't see that coming?" She asked.

"I did" said Karen.

"Wow... thanks Karen" i said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Sir" said Karen even more sarcastically.

"Well this is gonna be fun" i said.

*12 hours later, throne room*

"T'Challa" i said.

"Thomas" said T'Challa.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"It goes good" he said. "I dont think i need to tell you what happens tomorrow" he continued.

"Your right, you dont" i said. "Or tonight for that mater" i continued. "Just do all us guys a favor tonight" i continued.

"Sure, what?" He asked.

"Dont freeze" i said making his head of guard snicker.

"God damn it" he said. "Anyway, id actually like you to provide air saport on tonight's mission" he continued.

"Im down" i said. "It'll give me a front row seat to you freezing" i said as his head guard started to laugh.

"I heard the suffering of my brother!" Yelled Shuri as she burst through the doors with Dashie.

"Yep, was telling him not to freeze tonight" i said making Shuri laugh.

"I might just reconsider letting you join the mission" said T'Challa.

"Im sorry" i said getting really serious all of a sudden, everyone laughing.

*5 hours before mission*

"I think that does it for training today, let's enjoy the last five hours before all hell breaks lose" i said.

"I can agree to that" said Dashie.

"Of course you can" i said.

*Shuri's lab, 30 minutes later*

"Alright Shuri, we've got four and a half hours until the mission, what you got for us?" I asked.

"I've got all sorts of cool shit for the whole crew" said Shuri. "Follow me" she continued as she left, me and Dashie following her.

*Launch pad, 5 minutes later*

"First we have the crews highly modified jet" said Shuri. "And as for shit you'll be using Thomas, that's it" she continued.

"That's cold" i said. "I'll see ya later babe" i said to Dashie as i got on the ship.

"What about me?" Asked Dashie.

"Im afraid you cant come on this mission Dash" said T'Challa.

"Why not?" Asked Dashie.

"Because i said so" said T'Challa with a smirk.

"Fuck you your majesty" said Dashie as she left.

"Brother" said Shuri. "All the things you'll be using on this mission are on the ship" she continued. "With instructions" she continued before turning to T'Challa's head guard. "You better tell me if he freezes Okoye" she said.

"We both will!" I yelled from the ship earning a laugh from Shuri and Okoye.

"God damn it" said T'Challa as him and Okoye got on the ship.

*1 hour until events of Black Panther start*

"Let's go over the plan one last time" i said. "You go down there and kick there asses and rescue Nakia" i continued. "While me and Okoye provide air saport" i finished.

"Yep" said T'Challa and Okoye.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" i said as T'Challa walked away from me and Okoye. "Thirty dollars says he freezes" i whispered to her.

"I cant bet against you, ill lose" she said.

"This is true" i replied.

"There something else you want Quill?" She asked.

"Yeah, to get this mission over with" i said.

"And whys that?" She asked.

"Because the sooner this gets done, the sooner the whole movie gets done" i said.

"What do you mean movie?" She asked.

"He means more of the future he knows is about to unfold" said T'Challa.

“The tiny nation of Wakanda is mourning the death of its monarch, King T'Chaka. The beloved ruler was one of many confirmed dead...after a terrorist attack at the United Nations a week ago. The suspect has since been apprehended. Though it remains one of the poorest countries in the world… fortified by mountain ranges… and an impenetrable rainforest… Wakanda does not engage in international trade or accept aid. The succession of the throne… is expected to fall to the oldest of the king's two children… Prince T'Challa” said a reporter on one of the screens inside a wakandan jet.

“My Prince...coming up on them now” said Okoye, piloting the jet.

“I will get Nakia out as quickly as possible” said T’Challa.

“Just don't freeze when you see her” I said flying alongside the jet.

“What are you talking about? I never freeze” said T’Challa as he jumped out of the jet and threw a couple tiny objects at a military transport. The cars stop working and come to a complete stop. The military men then get attacked by a bing dressed like a Black Panther all of the rendered unconscious but one, who was sneaking up on T’Challa. I fired a taser disc and struck the militant right in the forehead, he fell to the ground unconscious. I landed next to T’Challa.

“I got you six” I said sarcastically.

“You missed one” he said walking up to a smaller soldier.

“T’Challa no! This one’s just a boy, he got kidnaped as well. Why are you hear? You ruined my mission” said Nakia.

“My father is dead Nakia. I will be crowned king tomorrow, and i wish for you to be there” said T’Challa.

“Carry yourselves home now, & take the boy. Get him to his people, & speak nothing of this day” said Nakia to the kidnaped women and children as they left.

*A few hours later*

The jet landed in front of the royal ‘palace’ and all four of us walked out of it and up to T’Challa’s Mom and Sister.

“Did he freeze?” Asked Shuri.

“No, but i did have to save his ass” i said as i walked up and fist bumped her, still inside my suit.

“Are you finished?” Asked T’Challa. “How are you feeling today Mama?” He asked his mother.

“Proud. Your father and i would talk about this day all the time. He is with us & it is your time to be king” said His mother.

*Challenger arena, a couple hours later*

T’Challa has had the strength of the Black Panther stripped away from him and has challenged someone to come forward and fight him for the throne. All the tribes say the will not challenge him this day. Then chanting is heard as the banished tribe walks into the stadium.

“M'Baku, what are you doing here?” Asked T’Challa’s mother.

“It's challenge day. We have watched… and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust… as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child! Who scoffs at tradition! And now you want to hand the nation over to this prince… who could not keep his own father safe. We will not have it. I, M'Baku… leader of the Jabari…” M’Baku tried to say before getting cut off by T’Challa.

“I accept your challenge, M'Baku” said T’Challa.

The two warriors started to fight. Punches, kicks, and stabs where exchanged before T’Challa had M’Baku in a headlock ready to throw him over the cliff.

“Yield! Don't make me kill you!” Yelled T’Challa.

“I would rather die!” Yelled M’Baku.

“You have fought with honor, now yield!” Yelled T’Challa. “Your people need you, yield man!” He continued.

“I now present to you King T’Challa… the Black Panther” said Suri.

“Wakanda forever!” Yelled T’Challa.

“Wakanda forever!” Yelled everyone present.

*Shuri’s lab, a day later: after Klaue has been found heading to korea*

“I've already sent a car ahead to Busan for you. Who are you taking with you to Korea?” Asked Shuri.

“Okoye, Nakia & Thomas as well” said T’Challa.

“Alright then. Come with me brother, i have great things to show you” said Shuri. “Here are your communication devices for Korea. Unlimited range, also equipped with audio surveillance system.”

“Impressive” i said. She leads us to two Black Panther necklace parts of the suit.

“Which one do you want?” Asked Shuri.

“This one” said T’Challa pointing to the silver one.

“Now tell it to go on and strike it anywhere” said Shuri. T’Challa does as instructed and goes flying backwards.

“Not that hard dumbass” i said.

“She said to strike it, didn't say how hard” said T’Challa.

*That night: location of Klaue’s deal*

“Spread out, the buyer is likely already here” said T’Challa.

“Just spotted an old friend that works for the CIA” i said walking over to him. “Agent Ross” i said as i walked up to him.

“Thomas” said Ross.

“You're the one buying from Klaue” i said. “Don't try to deny it, you know i know” i continued.

“Do me a favor, stay out of my way” said Ross.

“No can do, Klaue leaves with me and T’Challa” i said. I walked away and left the building and waited by the road. A few minutes late Klaue and his goons came rushing out of the club like bats out of hell, hopped on their cars and started speeding off, that's when i summoned my suit and started chasing one of the two cars that Klaue wasn't in.

*Hours later, secret CIA base, 2 minutes until Klaue’s interrogation.

“So how long have you been hiding out in Wakanda?” Asked Ross.

“Ever since the Avengers civil war” i said.

“So a whole week, go figure” said Ross.

“I want you to listen to me Ross, i still know enough about the future to know where this all goes when where done with the events of the movie where living, and you should be afraid for the whole planet, cuss when Avengers 3 rolls around… lets just say its not pretty” i said as i walked over to the one way mirror. During the interrogation the wall blew inwards and Klaue escaped. “Don’t go after him, he’s supposed to get away”

“Supposed to?” Asked Nakia.

“Thomas knows the future Nakia” said T’Challa. “We must get Ross to Wakanda, only we can save his life” he continued.

*Wakanda, Shuri’s lab, hours later*

“All right, ware am i?” Asked Ross as he got of the medical table.

“Wakanda” i said as i came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him.

“This is Wakanda?” Asked Ross.

“Yep, great place” i said. “Me and The Dash love it here” i continued.

“She’s here to?” Asked Ross.

“Yep” said Dashie as she came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of Ross just like i did.

“Will everyone please stop scaring me?” Asked Ross.

“No promises” said Shuri.

“Why did i expect that answer?” Asked Ross sarcastically.

“Cuss your a smart man Mr. Ross” i said. “Now, we best prepare for Killmonger” i said.

“That Ex-Military psychopath is here?” Asked Ross.

“No, but he’s on his way here” i said. “To claim his throne” i continued.

*Throne room, a couple hours later*

“Speak” said T’Challa.

“I'm standing in your house… serving justice to a man who stole your vibranium and murdered your people. Justice your king couldn't deliver” said Erik Killmonger.

“What do you want?” Asked T’Challa.

“The throne” said Erik. “Y'all sittin' up here Comfortable. Must feel good. It's about two billion people all over the world that looks like us. But their lives are a lot harder. Wakanda has the tools to liberate 'em all” he continued.

“Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world. It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner… for people who are not our own” said T’Challa.

“Not your own? But didn't life start right here on this continent? So ain't all people your people?” Asked Erik.

“I am not king of all people. I am king of Wakanda. And it is my responsibility to make sure our people are safe… and that vibranium does not fall into the hands of a person like you” said T’Challa.

“I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu. I'm exercising my blood right to challenge for the mantles of king… and Black Panther” said Erik.

“I accept your challenge” said T’Challa.

“He'll never beat T'Challa. He should've just come to the first challenge and gotten it over with” said Shuri.

“The king will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away” said Suri.

“Where is Agent Ross?” Asked Nakia.

“I locked him in the office. He's not going anywhere” i said.

“This is your last chance. Throw down your weapons, and we can handle this another way” said T’Challa.

“I lived my entire life waiting for this moment. I trained, I lied, I killed… just to get here. I killed in America, Afghanistan… Iraq. I took life from my own brothers and sisters right here on this continent. And all this death… just so I could kill you” said Erik.

“Let the challenge begin” said Suri. After a long and hard battle Erik is about to kill T’Challa when Zuri interrupts him.

“Erik!” He yells. “I am the cause of your father's death. Not him. Take me” he continued.

“I'll take you both, Uncle James” Erik stabs Zuri who falls over. Erik walks over to T’Challa.

“Is this your king? Huh? Is this your king?” Asked Erik. “The Black Panther, who's supposed to lead you into the future? He's supposed to protect you? Nah. I'm your king” He said as he kicked T’Challa off the cliff.

*Hours later, the lost tribe medical room*

“Is he breathing?” Asked T’Challa’s mother.

“He's in a coma. Barely clinging to life” i said walking into the room.

“So this is where you went when after he was defeated” said shuri.

“Yep” i said.

*After the ritual to give T’Chall his power back*

“Killmonger has the full support of our military. And he burned the garden of the Heart-Shaped Herb” said Nakia.

“Of course he did. That's what he was trained to do. His unit used to work with the CIA to destabilize foreign countries. They would always strike at transitions of power… like an election year, or the death of a monarch. You get control of government, the military, and resources” said Ross.

“The Great Mound. Our vibranium, all of my designs. He will send our weapons all over the world. You must get them out of Wakanda safely” said Shuri.

“The challenge will have to continue” said T’Challa.

“T'Challa, we will not leave Wakanda” said Nakia.

“It is my duty to keep you safe” said T’Challa.

“If he gets control of your technology, nowhere will be safe” i said.

“The Black Panther lives. And when he fights for the fate of Wakanda… I will be right there beside him” said Shuri.

“As will I” i said.

“I'm in, too” said Ross. “You're gonna need all the help you can get” he continued.

*Hours later at the landing pads around Shuri’s lab, an explosion breaks out and T’Challa is standing in the ruble.

“He lives” said one of the soldiers now loyal to Erik.

“N'Jadaka!” Yelled T’Challa.

“Wassup?” Asked Erik.

“I never yielded! And as you can see, I am not dead!” Said T’Challa.

“All that challenge shit is over with! I'm the king now! Get those planes in the air! Carry out the mission!” said Erik.

“Shuri, now” i said over the radio.

“Copy that” she responded.

“W'Kabi, man, kill this clown” said Erik.

“W'Kabi, the challenge is not complete” said T’Challa as he turns to Erik. “Your heart  
is so full of hatred… you are not fit to be a king!” He yelled.

*after a great fight between me, Erik, and T’Challa we all ended up on the bottom track inside the vibranium mine.

“The stabilizers will deactivate your suit brother! You won't have protection!” Yelled Shuri.

“Neither will he” i said.

“I don't need a suit to kill you. Your reign is over! You sat up here, safe and protected” Yelled Erik.

“You want to see us become just like the people you hate so much. Divide and conquer the land as they did!” Yelled T’Challa.

“Nah, I learn from my enemies. Beat them at they own game” said Erik.

“You have become them! You will destroy the world, Wakanda included!” I said.

“The world took everything away from me! Everything I ever loved! But I'mma make sure we're even. I'mma track down anyone who would even think about being loyal to you! And I'm gonna put they ass in the dirt right next to Zuri!” Yelled Erik as he charged the two of us.

*After a fierce battle T'Challa manages to land the hit that will kill Erik slowly, but not painfully.*

*Cliff side edge*

“This is it for you, Cousin” said T’Challa.

“My pop said Wakanda was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He promised he was gonna show it to me one day. You believe that? Kid from Oakland, running around believing in fairy tales. It's beautiful” said Erik.

“Maybe we can still heal you” i said.

“Why? So you can just lock me up? Nah. Just bury me in the ocean… with my ancestors that jumped from the ships. 'Cause they knew death was better than bondage” said Erik as he pulled out the knife in his gut and bleed out.

*Days later, random basketball court across from a hotel in california*

“When you said you would take me to California for the first time… I thought you meant Coachella… or Disneyland. Why here?” Asked Shuri.

“This is where your father killed your uncle. They're tearing it down” i said.

“Good” said Shuri.

“They are not tearing it down. I bought this building. And that building. And that one over there. This will be the first Wakandan International Outreach Center. Nakia will oversee the social outreach. And you will spearhead the science and information exchange” said T’Challa.

“You're kidding” said Shuri.

“He’s not, i'm going to be security for the second one in New York City” i said.

*Day later, countries of the world conference*

Im clocked in my WarMachine armor watching from the door.

“My name is King T'Challa… son of King T'Chaka. I am the sovereign ruler of the nation of Wakanda. And for the first time in our history… we will be sharing our knowledge and resources… with the outside world. Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we… as brothers and sisters on this earth… should treat each other. Now, more than ever… the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth. More connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis… the wise build bridges… while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way… to look after one another… as if we were one, single tribe” said T’Challa.

“With all due respect, King T'Challa… what can a nation of farmers have to offer the rest of the world?” Asked the leader of a random country as T’Challa smirked and only one thought went through my mind… ‘show time’

To be continued...


	6. MARK VI: Homecoming

It's been a couple of months sense the events of Black Panther, its now the last day of July. The event's of Spider-Man Homecoming start in just over a month. As of right now me and Dashie are running/flying around looking for thugs to stop when i spot a very familiar black dodge charger out of the corner of my eye.

"Follow me babe" i said. "We got an old friend to reunite with" i continued. as i started to follow the car.

After a while the car pulled to a stop and the driver got out and we landed/stopped in front of him.

"Hey Robbie" i said. "How you doing?" I asked.

"Your in New York as well?" Asked Robbie.

"Im here on official Wakandan business, why are you here?" I asked.

"Wakanda? Last i checked you where white" said Robbie.

"Im good friends with the king" i said.

"Doesn't matter, im here on Ghost Rider business" said Robbie.

"Of course you are" i said. "You meet up with shield yet?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Robbie. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"No reason" i said. "How long you gonna be in New York?" I asked.

*Attention all units we have a robbery in progress at the corner of 86 North Roberts St. and 32 Riverside Street*

"Dash go catch them and bring them back here" i said as she dashed off.

"Who are you chasing this time?" I asked.

"Another corrupt relative?" I asked.

"No, and its none of your business" said Robbie.

"It really is" i said. "Look Robbie, as much as i like you the world just doesn't so the sooner we get this done the sooner you get to go home to Canterlot" i said.

"Me and Gabe live in New York now" said Robbie. "We did something big back in Canterlot, no we can never go back" he continued. "You should know what that's like" he continued. "Your a war criminal that's only immune to those crimes because of his connection to the king of a previously third world country" he finished.

"Your not gonna Ghost Rider me are ya?" I asked.

"Of course not, i sided with the Captain on that one" said Robbie. "But i am gonna go Ghost on those perps your girl is bringing back with her he said as he turned into the Ghost Rider.

"Im back" said Dashie. "And i brought all four perps" she continued.

"Good" said the Ghost as he grabbed his chain and killed all four of them.

"Now that that's over" i said. "When you make the deal with Coulson, dont ask for his life... doing so spells bad news for the whole galaxy" i said.

"I dont know what you mean by that, but ill take your word for it future seer" said the Ghost as he turned back into Robbie.

"I gotta go man, but ill see you later" said Robbie as he got in his car and drove off.

"That man's other personality is down right terrifying" said Dashie.

"I can agree with you there" i said.

A month has passed sense my encounter with Robbie and the Ghost. I've decided to join Peter's school so i can be there during the events of Homecoming. Dashie's being left in charge of the Wakandan outreach center. with lees then a week left until school starts im beginning to worry, cuss they didn't say when in the first third of the school year Homecoming takes place in... im going in somewhat blind on this one. In other news, the entirety of season four of Agents of SHIELD has come to an end. Glad to report that Coulson isn't slowly dying this time around. However, i dont know what the Ghost replaced the deal with... i dont think i want to know. Robbie and Gabe live on the other side of the island, so me and the Ghost made a deal, me and Dashie superhero this half of New York and the Ghost gets the other half and never the two shall meet. As of right now, me and Dashie are talking about that last point.

"So what happens if a criminal is exactly in the middle of New York?" Asked Dashie. "Do you rock, paper, scissors, for him/her?" She continued.

"No we team up, Gabe pointed that out as well" i said.

"Gabe knows his secret now?" Asked Dashie.

"Yep, and he thinks its fucking awesome" i said.

"Things are looking up for the universe arnt they?" She asked.

"Give it about two years" i said.

"Id ask what happens, but you'd just replie with 'spoilers'" said Dashie.

"That's True" i said.

"Its something really bad isn't it?" Asked Dashie.

"Very" i said.

"I'll remember to not get involved then" said Dashie.

"Doesn't mater, it'll effect you either way" i said. "Its that bad" i continued.

"I'll be looking forward to that" said Dashie sarcastically.

"Im dreading it" i said as if Dashie had been serious.

"So how long tell you start spying on Peter?" Asked Dashie lightening the mood.

"I already have, the real question would have been 'when do i start spying on him at school?'" I said.

"When do you start doing that?" She asked.

"Soon" i said. "Three days" i said.

Three days later it was the first day of school and nothing of interest happened really, just Peter and Ned being total nerds, what else is new? Sense then it has been a month and a half ive found out that the events of Homecoming will start happening sometime this week. I've gotten in with Peter and Ned, now where the three amigos. And somehow Peter doesn't know im a spy, guess we where right about him slowly developing it and it not coming to form until Infinity War. Anyway, Monday this week has come and gone, one of the next four days is when the events of Homecoming start, and im super exited. Alright Karen, end log entry.

"Alright Sir" said Karen as she turned off the log entry recorder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Join me, and together we'll build my new LEGO Death Star” said Ned walking up to me and Peter.

“That's awesome. How many pieces?” I asked.

“Three thousand eight hundred and three” said Ned.

“That's insane” said Peter.

“I know. You want to build it tonight?” Asked Ned.

“No, I can't tonight. I've got the Stark--” Peter tried to say but Ned cut him off.

“Stark internship” said Ned cutting Peter off.

“Yeah, exactly” said Peter.

“Always got that internship” i said.

“Yeah, well, hopefully, soon it'll lead to a real job with them” said Peter.

“That would be so sweet” said Ned.

“Right?” Asked Peter.

“He'd be all, ‘Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin’. I don't know how jobs work” said Ned.

“That's exactly how they work” i said.

“I'll knock out the bones of the Death Star” said Ned.

“I'll come by afterwards. For the most part, the difficult thing is the base of it” i said.

“The top half we can knock out in two hours, tops” said Peter.

“That'd be great” said Ned.

*Later that day at the gym*

“Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?” Asked the teacher. “Flash” he said calling on said student.

“It's the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by mass” said Flash.

“Nope. Peter. You still with us?” Asked the teacher.

“Yeah, yeah” said Peter. “Mass cancels out, so it's just gravity times sine” he continued.

“Right” said the teacher.

“See, Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you are wrong” i said.

“You're dead” Flash said to Peter and me.

*Lunch, the next day*

“Did Liz get a new top?” Asked Peter.

“No. We've seen that before, but never with that skirt” said Ned.

“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy” said Peter.

“Too late” i said.

“You guys are losers” said MJ.

“Well, then why do you sit with us?” Asked Ned.

“Because I don't have any friends” said MJ.

*Later that day*

“Peter, it's nationals. Is there no way you could take one weekend off?” Asked our teacher.

“I can't go to Washington. If Mr. Stark needs me, I have to make sure I'm here” said Peter.

“You've never been in the same room as Tony Stark” said Flash.

“Wait. What's happening?” Asked Liz.

“Peter's not going to Washington” i said.

“Really? Right before nationals?” Asked Liz

“He already quit marching band and robotics lab” said MJ. “I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant” she continued.

“Flash, you're in for Peter” said the teacher.

“I don't know. I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up” said Flash.

“That is false” i said after pressing the buzzer button.

“What'd I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?” Asked the teacher.

*Later that night, ATM bank*

“Yo, this high-tech stuff makes it too easy” said the robber dressed as Thor.

“Told you it was worth it” said the robber dressed as Iron Man.

“Okay, go, go, go” said the robber dressed as Captain America.

“Oh, nice” said the robber dressed like Hulk.

“We can hit, like, five more places tonight” said the robber dressed like Thor.

“What's up, guys? You forget your PIN number?” I asked as i walked into the bank with my WarMachine armor on. “You're the Avengers. What are you guys doing here?” I asked as i threw Hulk and Thor into the ATM’s. “Iron Man, Hey, what are you doing robbing a bank? You're a billionaire” i said as i blasted him threw the window. I got picked up by Captain America's strange gun. “Oh, this feels so weird. What is that thing? I'm starting to think you're not the Avengers” i said.

*Outside the bank, Peter on the phone*

“911. What's your emergency?” Asked the 911 operator.

“WarMachine is fighting the Avengers in a bank on 21st Street” said Peter.

“Let's wrap this up. It's a school night. So how do jerks like you get tech like this?” I asked as i got up and Cap’s gun started to malfunction.

“No. Wait, wait, wait!” Yelled Peter from outside. The gun went off and sliced Delmar’s diner in half, Peter rushed in-side. “Mr. Delmar. Hey, Mr. Delmar, you in here? ls anybody in here? Hello?” Asked Peter.

*School the next day, Gym*

“Hi. I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield…” said a vhs tape of Captain America.

“Do you know him too?” Asked Ned.

“Yeah, we met” said Peter.

“...fitness can be the difference between success or failure” continued vhs Captain America.

“I stole his shield” said Peter.

“What?” Asked Ned.

“Today, my good friend, your gym teacher will conduct the Captain America Fitness Challenge” concluded vhs Captain America

“Thank you, Captain. Pretty sure he's a war criminal, but I have to show these videos.It's required by the state. Let's do it” said the gym teacher.

“Do Avengers have to pay taxes?” Asked Ned. “What does Hulk smell like? I bet he smells nice” said Ned.

“You have to shut up” i said scaring the shit out of the two.

“You know my secret, Ned did you tell him?” Asked Peter.

“No” said Ned.

“He didn't have to, im WarMachine” i said.

“Oh… cool” said Ned. “Is Captain America cool,  
or is he like a mean, old grandpa?” He asked like i didn't just reveal im a superhero.

“Ned, just…” said Peter.

“Hey, can I be your guy in the chair?” Asked Ned.

“What?” Me and Peter asked.

“Yeah. You know how there's a guy with a headset telling the other guy where to go? If you're in a burning building, I could tell you where to go. There'd be screens around me, and I could swivel around. I could be your guy in the chair” said Ned.

“I don't need a guy in the chair” Me and Peter said.

“Looking good, Parker” said the teacher.

“Now, see, for me, it would be F Thor. marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk” said a random girl.

“Well, what about the Spider-Man?” Asked Liz.

“It's just Spider-Man” said another random girl.

“Oh, my God, she's crushing on Spider-Man” said the first random girl.

“No way” said the second random girl.

“Kind of” said Liz.

“Oh, gross. He's probably 30” said the first.

“You don't know what he looks like” said Liz.

“Like, what if he's seriously burned?” Said the second.

“I wouldn't care. I'd love him for the person he is inside” said Liz.

“Peter knows Spider-Man” said Ned out of nowhere.

“No, I don't. No. I-- I mean--” Peter tried to say.

“They're friends” said Ned cutting him off.

“Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends” said Flash.

“I've met him, yeah. A couple times.  
But it's…” Peter tried to say.

“...through the Stark internship” Ned finished for him.

“Yeah, well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it” said Peter.

“Well, that's awesome” i said.

“Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party. Right?” Asked Flash.

“Yeah, I'm having people over tonight. You're more than welcome to come” said Liz.

“Having a party?” I asked.

“Yeah, it's gonna be dope” said Liz.

“You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man” said Flash.

“It's okay. I know Peter's way too busy for parties anyway, so…” Ned tried to say.

“Come on. He'll be there. Right, Parker?” Asked Flash.

*Later that night, Liz’s party*

“Okay. We're gonna have Spider-Man swing in say you guys are tight, and I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs” said Ned.

“Can't believe you're at this lame party” said MJ as we walked past him

“But you're here too” i said.

“Hey, guys. Cool hat, Ned” said Liz as she walked up to us.

“Hi, Liz” Me, Ned, and Peter said.

“I'm so happy you guys came. There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself” she said as she walked off.

“Dude, what are you doing? She's here. Spider it up” said Ned.

“No, no, no. I can't-- I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay? Look, I'm just gonna be myself” said Peter.

“Peter, no one wants that” i said.

“Dude” said Peter.

“Penis Parker, what's up? So where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess: In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?” Said Flash as he walked up to us. “That's not Spider-Man. That's just Ned in a red shirt” he continued. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

*not to long later, weapons deal not to far away*

“What the hell?” Asked Aaron.

“Now, this is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here. You try” said the first shocker.

“I wanted something low-key. Why are you trying to up-sell me, man?” Asked Aaron.

“Okay, okay. I got what you need, all right? I got tons of great stuff here. One sec. Okay, I got black hole grenades, Chitauri rail-guns” said the other dealer present as he accidentally fired the gun.

“You letting off shots in public now? Hurry up” said Aaron.

“Look, times are changing. We're the only ones selling these high-tech weapons” said Shocker one.

“This must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff” said Spidey as him and me spied on them.

“I need something to stick up somebody. I'm not trying to shoot them back in time” said Aaron.

“I got antigrav climbers” said the dealer as Aaron’s phone went off.

“Okay, what the hell is that? Did you set us up?” Asked Shocker one as he approached Aaron..

“Hey, hey, man” said Aaron as he backed away.

“Hey! Hey, come on. You gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me” said Spidey as he jumped in front of Shocker one.

“All right” said Shocker one as he was about to shoot Spidey but i landed in front of him and the blast bounced of me and back into the dealer. The both of them get in there van and start to drive off.

“Who were those two?” Asked Shocker one.

“We gotta call him” said the dealer as shocker one tried to shoot me again but it bounced off and into the van. Spidey jumped on to the van at this point.

“Did you just do it again?” Asked the dealer.

“Shut up” said Shocker one.

“I'm calling him” said the dealer as he turned a corner and flung Spidey off the van and into someones backyard.

“Oh, my butt! Great. Guess I'm gonna have to take a shortcut” said Spidey as i continued to pursue the criminals.

“Almost got you. Thought you got away from me, didn't you? I got you right where I want you” said Spidey as he caught up to us.

“Surprise!” Yelled Vulture as he came from nowhere and picked up Spidey and started flying straight up.

“What the hell?” Asked Spidey.

*Later, after Spidey gets pulled out of the lake*

“And then he just, like, swooped down like a monster and picked me up, and took me up like a thousand feet and just dropped me” said Spidey before he paused. “How'd you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit?” He asked.

“He put everything in your suit” i said.

“Including this heater” said Tony through the Iron Man suit as he turned on the heater in Spidey’s suit. “What were you thinking?” He asked.

“The guy with wings is the source of the weapons. I gotta take him down” said Spidey.

“Take him down now, huh? Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing” said Tony.

“The Avengers?” Asked Spidey.

“No. This is a little below their pay grade” i said.

“Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come out here. I had that. I was fine” said Spidey.

“Oh, I'm not here” said Tony as he opened the mask and revealed he was remote controlling the suit. “Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now. Look, forget the flying vulture guy, please” he continued.

“Why?” I asked.

“Why? Because I said so! Sorry, I'm talking to two teenagers. Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can't you just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” Asked Tony.

“But I'm ready for more than that now” said Spidey.

“No, you're not” i said.

“That's not what either of you thought when I took on Captain America” said Spidey.

“Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've. Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again, call Happy. You know, it's never too early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT” said Tony as he hung up the call.

“No, I don't need to go to--” Spidey tried to say before getting cut off.

“Mr. Stark is no longer connected” said Friday.

“That's awesome” i said sarcastically.

“‘Stay close to the ground?’ What is he talking about?” Asked Spidey.  
*the next day, before everyone leaves for the decathlon*

“Hey, it's Peter” said MJ.

“Guys” said Peter.

“Peter?” Asked Liz.

“Hey, buddy” said Ned.

“I was hoping I could rejoin the team” said Peter.

“No, no way. You can't quit on us, stroll up and be welcomed back by everyone” said Flash.

“Hey, welcome back!” Said the teacher. “Flash, you're back to first alternate” he continued.

“What?” Asked Flash.

“He's taking your place” i said.

“Excuse me, can we go already? I was hoping to get in some protesting in front of an embassy before dinner” said MJ.

“Protesting is patriotic” i said.

“Let's get on the bus” said the teacher.

*Washington D.C., Washington monument*

“No, no, no. Kat, what's going on up there?” Asked Spidey.

“The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator” said his suits A.I.

“Oh, no” said Spidey.

“My friends are up there” said MJ.

“What? Don't worry, ma'am, everything's gonna be okay” said Spidey as he started running for the monument. “Excuse me, excuse me” he said as he ran through people. “Oh, my God, that's tall” he said when he got to the base of the monument.

*Inside the monument, inside the elevator*

“Oh, my God. Look at the ceiling” said one of the students as one of the support cables snapped.

“Just stay calm, everyone” i said.

“Oh, we are all going to die here” said Flash.

*Back with Spidey*

“Estimating 10 minutes before catastrophic failure” said Kat.

*back with me*

“We're freaking screwed” said Flash as another cable broke.

“Okay, I know that was scary, but our safety systems are working” said the teacher.

*back with Spidey*

“The safety systems are completely failing” said Kat.

*back with me*

“We're very safe in here” said the teacher.

*back with Spidey*“

“The occupants are in imminent mortal danger” said Kat.

“Going as fast as I can!” Said Spidey as he burst through the window on the top floor of the monument and caught the elevator as it was about to drop. “Let's go” he said as he helped the first student out. “Give me your hand” he said as he helped me out. I snuck out the window and put on my suit and went to where the elevator would land if it fell.

“You now have 125 seconds until catastrophic failure” said Kat.

“What?! Why?” Asked Spidey.

“Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate” said Kat.

“Okay, who's next?” Asked Spidey.

“Me, it's my turn” said Flash.

“Flash, seriously? What are you doing?” I asked from the first floor.

“Don't worry. I got you” said Spidey as the elevator started to shake, as it was on its last support cable.

“Hey, hey, hey Big guy, quit moving around” said Spidey to Ned.

“I'm sorry, sir” said Ned.

“Let's go, let's go!” Said Spidey.

Everyone was out of the elevator except for Liz and the final cable broke, Spidey caught the elevator with his webbing and pulled it back up. Liz got out of the elevator.

“Thank you” said Liz.

“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?” Asked Flash as Spidey left.

*the next day, back in New York*

“Dude, dude, dude. What is it like being famous when nobody knows it's you?” Asked Ned in the school hallway.

“Crazy dude, It's crazy” said Peter.

“Should we tell everyone?” Asked Ned.

“No” i said.

“Should I tell everyone?” Asked Ned.

“No, dude. That's not a good idea” i said.

“Okay, come on, we'll be late to class” said Ned.

“Were not going to class” said Peter.

“You're already in trouble for ditching the decathlon” said Ned.

“Dude, listen, I figured it out. The wingsuit guy is stealing from Damage Control. What he takes from Damage Control, that's how he builds the weapons. So all we gotta do is catch him” said Peter.

“But we have a Spanish quiz” said Ned.

“Ned, I'm probably never gonna  
come back here. Mr. Stark is moving  
the Avengers upstate so when I bring this guy in--” Peter tried to say before getting cut off.

“Dude. You want to be a high school dropout?” Asked Ned cutting off Peter.

“I am so far beyond high school right now” said Peter as he turned around to face the principal.

“Parker, my office” he said.

*later that day, ferry*

“Okay, Karen, activate enhanced reconnaissance mode” i said.

“Sure thing. He's up front, main deck” said Karen.

“I hate this guy. It's the guy from the bridge, right? Who's that other guy? Just keep me posted” said Spidey.

“There's no record of him in my criminal database. Incoming call from May Parker. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?” asked Kat.

“I can't talk right now. I'll call her back. Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can't let anybody get away this time” said Spidey.

“Who's the guy on the left?” I asked.

“Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Instant Kill?” Asked Kat.

“No, Karen, stop it with the Instant Kill already” said Spidey.

“White pickup truck” i said.

“Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck” said Spidey as his logo popped of his chest and went to search the ship.

“Oh, this is too perfect. We got the weapons, buyers and sellers in one place” i said.

“Incoming call from Tony Stark” said Kat.

“No, no, no. Don't answer” i said.

“Mr. Parker. Got a sec?” Said Tony through Spidey suit phone.

“I'm actually at school” said Spidey.

“No, you're not” said Tony. “Nice work in D. C.” he continued. “Okay. My dad never really gave me a lot of support and I'm trying to break the cycle of shame” he continued before getting cut off.

“I'm in the middle of something” said Spidey cutting him off as we lept into a fight with the criminals.

“Don't cut me off when I'm complimenting you. Anyway, great things are about to-” he tried to say before noticing all fighting sounds going on. “What is that?” He asked.

“I'm at band practice” said Spidey.

“That's odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What's up?” Asked Tony.

“I gotta go” said Spidey as he hung up the call.

“Hey!” I yelled as i used my magnetic hand to steal all of the criminals guns. “I'll take those!” I said. “Hey, guys. The illegal weapons-deal ferry was at 10:30. You missed it” i continued.

“Spider guy's here” said one of the criminals.

“Not so fast” said Spidey as Shocker two tried to punch him. “I got to say, the other guy was way better with that thing. I'm honestly-- I'm-- I'm shocked” he joked.

“Freeze! FBI. Don't move. Get on the ground” said a bunch of FBI agents as they stormed all of us.

“FBI. What do you mean, FBI?” Asked Spidey.

“The Federal Bureau of Investigation” i said.

“I know, but what are they doing here?” Asked Spidey as a gun exploded cutting the ship and half.

Spider man was dangling in the middle of the ship trying to pull it back together.

“Yeah, Spider-Man!” Yelled one of the people on the ship. A bunch of flying discs surrounded the ship and pushed i together, i used my repulsors to weld it back together.

“Hi, Spider-Man. Band practice, was it?” Asked Iron Man as he flew up to Spidey.

“Yeah, Iron Man!” Said the same dude from before.

*Homecoming night, after Spidey’s finale fight with Shocker two*

“Nice shot!” I said after Spidey knocked out Shocker two and he reached for his earpiece.

“Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz's dad” said Spidey.

“What?” Asked Ned.

“I gotta tell Mr. Stark. Call Happy Hogan. He's Mr. Stark's head of security. Get a computer and track my phone” said Spidey.

“Will you be okay?” Asked Ned.

“Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town” i said.

*5 minutes later*

“I'm sorry about dinner, but I know when branzino's fresh,  
and that was not fresh, okay? So--” Flash said to his date as he drove his car.

“Flash, I need your car” said Spidey after he landed on the hood of Flash’s car.

“Sir, technically, this is my dad's car, sir. So I can't--” Flash tried to say before getting cut off by Spidey pulling him out of the car and getting in. I walked up to the passenger side seat.

“Get out” i said. She got out and i got in, we drove out as Spidey got back on his earpiece,

“Hello, Ned? Hey, hey, can you hear me?” Asked Spidey.

“Go for Ned” said Ned.

“Ned, I need you to track my phone” said Spidey.

“Yeah, but where is it?” Asked Ned. “Never mind, found it” he said. “ Genius move. Okay, he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue” he continued

“Hey, where are the headlights on this thing? I'm in Flash's car” said Spidey.

“I'll pull the specs” said Ned.

“Okay, i'm hanging up now, Thomas will call you” said Spidey.

“you're on speakerphone” i said after Ned picked up my call.

“You stole Flash's car. Awesome” said Ned.

“Yeah, it's awesome. It's-- Get out of the way, get out of the way! Move!” Yelled Spidey.

“Are you okay?” Asked Ned.

“I've never driven before only with May in parking lots. This is a huge step up. Hey, have you gotten through to Happy yet?” Asked Spidey.

“Yeah. I'm working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system” said Ned as he opened a call on his second screen.

“Takeoff in nine minutes. Hello? Hello? Who Is this?” Asked Happy as he accepted the call.

“Mr. Happy, it's Ned” said Ned.

“Who?” Asked Happy.

“I'm an associate of Peter Parker. Got something very important to tell you--” Ned tried to say before getting cut off.

“You gotta be shitting me” said Happy as he went to hang up, but before he could i cut him off.

“Dont fucking hang up you fat son of a bitch” i said.

“Thomas?” Asked Happy. “What the fuck are you doing with this Ned kid?” Asked Happy.

“Not important right now” i said. “What is, is that the flying vulture guy is going after your ship your putting all you pricles shit on” i continued. “Now stop that that flight” i said.

“It's to late, they just took off” said Happy.

“Damn” i said as Ned hung up.

“Hey, Ned, how we coming on with those headlights?” Asked Spidey.

“Round knob to the left of the steering wheel, turn clockwise” said Ned.

“Left, okay. Okay, perfect. So where's my phone now?” Asked Spidey.

“He stopped next to Stark” said Ned.

“Of course he did” i said as i flew out of Flash’s car.

*Later, on the shipment jet*

“This better work, Mason” said Vulture.

“Trust me, boss, even one of those boxes and we are set for life” said Mason through his comlink.

“Yeah” said Vulture.

“You have 30 seconds to get to the cockpit and override their security. Cloning transponder signal. Launching decoy drone. Entering new coordinates” said Mason

*Back with Spidey, clinging to the other side of the jet*

“Just a typical homecoming on the outside of an invisible jet fighting my girlfriend's dad” said Spidey as he reached the top of the jet at the same time as Vulture.

After an epic fight between Spidey, Vulture and myself. Vulture was launched backwards towards one of the engines and he bounced off of it destroying it.

“I can't believe that worked” said Spidey.

“Chief, they're losing altitude. Get out of there” said Mason.

After Spidey and i redirected the ship so that it crashed on the beach we were running up to where Vulture was, he was pinned to the ground by the wings.

“Your wingsuit. Your wingsuit's going to explode!” Said Spidey as he ran up to him and unhooked him from the wingsuit and tried to pull him from the rubble.

“Time to go home, Pete” said Vulture.

“I'm not leaving until your safe!” Yelled Spidey as we pulled Vulture from the rubble and ran the fuck away from the explosion.

*the next day, school*

“Congratulations, decathlon national champions” said the teacher. “I'll have to put this back in the trophy case soon but just for motivation right now at this practice. I'm ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year. So I am appointing Michelle” he continued.

“Thank you. My-- My friends call me MJ” said MJ.

“I thought you didn't have any friends” i said.

“I didn't” said MJ.

“We gotta go” said Peter pointing to me as he stood up.

“Hey, where you going? What are you hiding, Peter? I'm just kidding. I don't care. Bye” said MJ.

*Outside the school*

“Hey, Happy. What-- ? What are you doing here?” Asked Peter.

“I really owe you one. I don't know what I would do without this job” said Happy. “And besides, boss wants to see you” he continued.

“Is he here too?” I asked.

“No, he's upstate” said Happy..

“Upstate-- Like, upstate-upstate?” Asked Peter.

“Yeah, let's go” said Happy.

*Upsate Avengers base*

“Take a look. It's pretty impressive, huh? They just finished remodeling the whole thing” said Happy as we came to a stop in his car.

“You don't see that every day” said Peter as we got out and Tony walked up to us.

“How was the ride up?” He asked.

“Good” i said.

“Give me a minute with the kids” said Tony.

“Seriously?” Asked Happy.

“Yeah. I gotta talk to the kids” said Tony.

“I'll be close behind” said Happy.

“How about a loose follow?” Asked Tony.

“All right? Boundaries are good” said Happy as we all started to walk.

“Sorry I took your suit. You had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect tough-love moment that you needed. To urge you on, right? Wouldn't you think? Don't you think?” Asked Tony.

“I guess” said Peter.

“Let's just say it was” said Tony.

“Mr. Stark, I really--” Peter tried to say but he was cut off.

“You screwed the pooch hard, bigtime. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies… All right, not my best analogy. I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring you could be a real asset to the team” said Tony.

“To the-- ? To the team?” Asked Peter.

“Yeah. Anyway there's about 50 reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers. When you're ready why don't you try that on?” He said pointing to a new suit. “And I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers:Spider-Man” he continued as Peter walked over to the suit. “Yeah, give that a look. After the press conference, Happy will show you to your room your new quarters. You'll fit right in” he continued.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I'm good” said Peter.

“You're good? Good-- ? How are you good?” Asked Tony.

“Well, I mean, I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?” Asked Peter.

“You're turning me down? You better think about this. Look at that” he said pointing to the suit. “Look at me. Last chance. Yes or no?” Asked Tony pointing to himself.

“No” said Peter.

“Okay. It's kind of a Springsteen-y, working-class hero vibe that I dig. Happy will take you home” said Tony.

“Yeah?” Asked Peter.

“Yeah. Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute” said Tony.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” said Peter.

“See you around” said Tony.

“Okay” said Peter. “That was a test, right? There's nobody back there?” Asked Peter.

“Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck” said Tony.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” said Peter as he left.

“Your giving him his original suit back right?” I asked.

“Yep, but no time for that, we need to talk” said Tony.

“Figured we would” i said.

To be continued...


	7. MARK VII: Ragnarok

"So, why'd you come back?" Asked Tony. "Weren't you afraid of being arrested?" He continued.

"No, not really" i said. "I've got diplomatic immunity as an adviser for Wakanda" i continued. "Being best friends with a kings sister has its benefits" i concluded.

"I bet it does" said Tony.

"And besides, i know you dont really hate anyone that sided with Cap" i said. "Except maybe Cap and Bucky" i continued.

"How much more of the future do you know Thomas?" Asked Tony.

"Not much, i believe by the end of the year we will be caught up to what i know" i said. "And that scares me" i continued.

"Should the Avengers be worried?" Asked Tony.

"Half the universe should be worried" i said.

"That bad huh?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, that bad" i said. 

"Do we win?" Asked Tony.

"In the version i know? No" i said. "But, ive been told there over four-teen million different ways it can play out, hopefully we get the one ware we win" i continued.

"Who told you that?" Asked Tony.

"Dr. Strange" i said. "Nice guy, you'll meet him soon" i continued. "I assume this isn't all you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Your a clever kid, ill give you that" said Tony. "How would you like to be an Avenger again?, the world need more heroes" he continued. "Besides, your a kid, the world wont blame you for siding with your hero" he conclude.

"Im in" i said. "But your gonna have to forgive Cap" i continued. "Im not gonna ask you to forgive Bucky, cuss i know you never can" i concluded.

"I already forgave Cap, i know why he did what he did" said Tony.

"Then for the first time ever, your one step ahead of me" i said as Tony laughed.

"Your a good kid, im glad or little civil war didn't ruin that" said Tony.

"One more condition" i said. "Dash joins the team as well" i continued.

"Already on that" said Tony as Dashie walked through the door.

"Were not being arrested are we?" Asked Dashie.

"No, we being reinstated" i said.

"Oh... cool" said Dashie.

"Figured that would be your reaction" said Tony.

"What happened to my friend after our civil war?" Asked Dashie.

"All your friends went back home to Canterlot except for Twilight and Rarity" said Tony. "Rarity got funded to open her own business here in New York" he continued. "And Twilight is my secretary, she's a brilliant mind" he conclude.

"On that we agree" i said.

"Why wren't my friends arrested?" Asked Dashie. "Not that im complaining" she said.

"Because no one blamed a bunch of kids for siding with there heroes" said Tony.

"That's actually a pretty fair point" said Dashie. "I assume the same thing applies to us?" She asked pointing to herself and me.

"That it dose" said Tony. 

"Cool" said Dashie.

"So, where will we be staying?" I asked.

"I'll show you" said Tony.

*30 minutes later*

"Before i show you your rooms, i gotta show you the main lounge, where we spend most of our time" said Tony as he led us into a giant room.

"Nice" i said.

"Thought you'd like it" said Tony as he left the room.

"Like it, i love it" said Dashie.

"Why am i not surprised" said Rhodey as he walked up to us.

"You like wearing those all the time?" I asked pointing to his walking suit.

"I do if i want to walk" said Rhodey.

"That's a good point Rhodey" i said as i walked up to him and bro hugged him. "How you been man?" I asked.

"For the most part, good" said Rhodey.

"Good" i said as Vision phased into the room.

"How was the date?" I asked.

"You know?" Asked Vision. "Oh who am i kidding of course you know" he said.

"It's a gift and a curse" i said.

"I don't doubt it" said Vision.

"How much more of the future do you know anyway?" Asked Rhodey.

"Not much" i said. "I already told Tony i expect the universe to catch up to me by the end of the year or the start of next year.

"That a good or a bad thing?" Asked Rhodey.

"Im not sure yet" i said.

"When will you be?" Asked Vision.

"When the universe catches up to me" i said.

"Why am i not surprised by that answer?" Asked Rhodey.

"Cuss it's not that shocking of an answer" said Vision.

"I see you already got reacquainted with our fellow Avengers" said Tony.

"That we did" i said.

"Good, makes my job easier" said Tony.

"Classic Tony" said Rhodey.

"So when's our next mission?" Asked Dashie.

"Dont know, that's for the government to decide" said Tony.

"I remember that being the problem during our civil war" i said. "I didn't just side with Cap because he was my hero" i continued. "I know the future Tony, i sided with Cap because he was right!" I said. "Half the universe gets threatened and the government still says no!" I continued. 

"What?" Asked Tony.

"Cap! was! right!" I said.

"Your joking right?" Asked Rhodey.

"Nope, in fact, your the one who tells them to piss off" i said.

"That cant be right" said Tony. "How is saving half of the universe not important to them?" He asked.

"I dont know, i didn't ask" i said.

"Why half the universe?" Asked Vision.

"Because the villain of that story only wants half the universe wiped out" i said.

"Why half?" Asked Dashie.

"So no planet will be over populated" i said. 

"He thinks his the good guy doesn't he?" Asked Tony.

"Yes, he dose" i said.

"Why do you think he sent Loki to Earth?" I asked.

"What?" Asked Tony.

"He was trying to get the Space Stone" i said.

"Space Stone?" Asked Rhodey.

"The Tesseract, one of six Infinity Stones" i said. "Vision has the Mind Stone in his forehead" i said. "And Thanos want's to get all six, and within the year he'll be trying to get all of them" i conclude.

After I told everyone about the imminent threat to the universe I pulled Rainbow aside and told her to stay with Tony and The Avengers.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rainbow. 

"Im gonna be going on an adventure with Thor" I said. "I love you, And I'll see you soon-ish" I continued. After that conversation I went to go visit the strange doctor.

"Yo Strange!" I said as I entered the sanctum sanctorum. "I need your help with something!" I said as I found a couch and sat down.

"What do you need Quill?" Asked the good doctor as he appeared out of nowhere.

"There's a couple events, plural, coming up that I need to be there for if we stand a chance of surviving something bad that will happen in a years time" I said. "The problem im facing now is that they happen to close together for me to be there for both" I continued. "So I need to find a way to duplicate myself" I concluded.

"I cant great a copy of a human" said Strange. "But I can make a copy of your suit" He continued as he made an exact copy of my suit of Armor.

"I cant copy artificial intelligence either" he said.

"That's no problem" I said as I uploaded Karen to the duplicate armor. "How's the new body Karen?" I asked.

"It suits me" said Karen. 

"All right" I said. "You can go be with Cap and the others" I continued. "Good luck Karen" I said as she left. "I'll be staying right here" I said. "Im waiting for some people" I continued.

"Who?" Asked Strange.

"The Odin-son's" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thor Odin-son, God of Thunder” said Strange as Thor walked into the sanctum.

“You can put down the umbrella” I said.

“Good to see you again Thomas” said Thor. “So, Earth has wizards now?” He asked.

“The preferred term is ‘Master of the Mystic Arts’" I said.

“All right, wizard. Who are you? Why should I care?” Asked Thor.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for you” said Strange. “Take a seat” he said motioning towards the couch. “Tea?” He asked.

“I don't drink tea” said Thor.

“What do you drink?” Asked Strange.

“Not tea” said Thor.

“So, I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world, Your adopted brother Loki is one of those beings” said Strange.

“He's a worthy inclusion” said Thor.

“Then why bring him here?” Asked Strange.

“We're looking for my father” said Thor.

“So, if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?” Asked Strange.

“Promptly” said Thor. 

“Great! Then I'll help you” said Strange.

“If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?” Asked Thor.

“I have to tell you, he was adamant that he not be disturbed” said Strange. “Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile” he continued.

“And you don't have a phone” I said.

“No, I don't have a phone, but you could have sent an electronic letter” said Thor. “It's called an email” he continued.

“Yeah, do you have a computer?” I asked.

“No. What for?” Asked Thor. “Anyway, my father is no longer in exile, So if you could tell me where he is, I can take him home” he continued.

“Gladly” said Strange. “He's in Norway” he continued. “I need just one strand of your hair” he continued as he pulled a strand from Thor’s head. “All right” he said as he made a portal to Norway.

“Don't forget your umbrella” I said.

“Yes” said Thor as he summoned his umbrella to him, braking multiple things in the process. “Sorry” he said as it was flying to him. “There we go” he said as it flew into his hand. “I suppose I'll need my brother back” he said.

“Right” said Strange as he opened a portal to bring Loki back from his falling eternity.

“I have been falling for thirty minutes!” Yelled Loki after he slammed into the ground.

“You can handle him from here” said Strange.

“Yes, Of course” said Thor. “Thank you very much for your help” he continued.

“Good luck” said Strange as Thor forced Loki into the portal and I followed them.

“Father?” Asked Thor.

“Look at this place” said Odin. “It's beautiful” he continued.

“Father, it's us” said Thor.

“My sons” said Odin. “And friend” he continued. “I've been waiting for you” He concluded.

“I know” said Thor. “We've come to take you home”

“Home, yes” said Odin. “Your mother, she calls me” he continued. “Do you hear it?” He asked. “Loki, lift your magic” he continued. “Took me quite a while to break free from your spell, Frigga would have been proud” he continued. “Come and sit with me, I don't have much time” he concluded.

“I know we failed you, But we can make this right” said Thor.

“I failed you” said Odin. “It is upon us, Ragnarok” he continued.

“No, I've stopped Ragnarok” said Thor. “I put an end to Surtur” he continued.

“No” said Odin. “It has already begun, She's coming” he continued. “My life was all that held her back, But my time has come, I cannot keep her away any longer” he concluded.

“Father, who are you talking about?” Asked Thor.

“Goddess of Death, Hela” said Odin. “My firstborn, Your sister” he continued.

“Your what?” Asked both Loki and Thor.

“Her violent appetites grew beyond my control, I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her, Locked her away” said Odin. “She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless” he continued.

“Whatever she is, we can stop her together” said Thor. “We can face her together” he continued.

“No, we won't” said Odin. “I'm on a different path now, This you must face alone” he continued. “I love you, my sons” he continued. “Remember this place, Home” h concluded as he drifted off as a pile of gold dust.

“Brother” said Loki as he pointed to a green portal that had a woman walking out of it.

“So he's gone, That's a shame” said the woman “I would've liked to have seen that” she continued.

“You must be Hela” said Loki as he disrupted the spell making him and Thor look like normal citizens. Revealing that Thor’s umbrella was actually his hammer.

“I'm Thor, son of Odin” said Thor.

“Really” Asked Hela. “You don't look like him” she said.

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement” said Thor.

“You sound like him” said Hela. “Kneel” she continued.

“Beg your pardon?” I asked.

“Kneel, Before your queen” said Hela.

“I’m not Asgardian” I said.

“And I don't think so” said Thor as he threw his hammer at Hela. “It's not possible” he continued as Hela caught his hammer.

“Darling, you have no idea what's possible” said Hela as she crushed Mjolnir with her hand. 

“Bring us back!” Yelled Loki.

“No!” Said Thor as the bifrost opened. All three of us and Hela got sucked into the rainbow bridge and tried to fight her before we got to Asgard. She Threw Loki out of the bridge and then Thor and finally me.

“Surprise” I heard Loki say as I fell out of my portal.

“What I miss?” I asked as I stood up and looked to Thor.

“I Think you know Thomas” said Thor.

“Fair enough” I said.

“Hello, Bruce” I said.

“Hey Thomas” said Bruce. “So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody” he said to Loki. “Where are you at these days?” He asked.

“It varies from moment to moment” said Loki.

“So, Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems, Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits” said Valkyrie. “Refuel on Xandar, and we can be back in Asgard in 18 months” she continued.

“Nope” said Thor. “We are going through the big one” he continued.

“The Devil's Anus?” Asked Valkyrie.

“Anus?” Asked Thor.

“Wait, wait, wait. Whose anus?” Asked Bruce. As I went and stood by Loki.

“Why’d you come with us?” Asked Loki in a whisper, the both of us ignoring the others conversation. “That matter was much more of a family thing” he continued.

“I need to be with you guys at the start of the next movie, and to do that I need to be at the end of this one” I said. “And I’ll explain the movie thing when we’ve killed Hela” I continued, the two of us turning our attention back to the others conversation.

“We need a ship” said Thor.

“Need a ship” said Bruce and Valkyrie.

“There are one or two ships, Absolute top of the line models” said Loki to everyone. “I don't mean to impose, But the Grandmaster has a great many ships” he continued. I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system” he concluded.

“And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing” said Thor sarcastically.

“Heavens, no” said Loki. “I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus” he continued.

“You're telling us that you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?” Asked Thor.

“Yes, brother I can” said Loki.

“If we're boosting a ship we're gonna need to draw some guards away from the palace” I said.

“Why not set the beast loose?” Asked Loki.

“Shut up” said Bruce.

“You guys have a beast?” Asked Valkyrie

“No, there's no beast, He's just being stupid” said Bruce. After That we all, minus Loki, eventually made it to the ship we’d be stealing. After we took off Thor and Valkyrie left to deal with the sakaarians chasing us. After much difficulty we managed to get through the Anus.

“I never thought I'd be back here” said Valkyrie.

“I thought it'd be a lot nicer” said Bruce. “Not that it's not nice, It's just, it's on fire” he continued.

“Here, up here in the mountains” I said. “Heat signatures, People clustered together” I continued. “She's coming for them” I concluded.

“Okay, drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away” said Thor.

“And get yourself killed?” Me and Bruce asked.

“The people trapped down there are all that matters” said Thor. “While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you three to help get everyone off Asgard” he continued. After we dropped him off we directed all the people to the bifrost bridge. That’s when Hela's army followed us. Fenrir jumped over everyone and stood in front of the bifrost.

“This will be fun” I said as I flew out of the ship and started shooting the wolf. But after a lot of bullets. “The stupid dog won't die!” I yelled to everyone. After that Bruce jumped out of the ship and crashed into the bridge, confusing everyone but me, then he transformed into Hulk and started fighting the dumb dog. When suddenly a giant ass ship came out of the mist.

“Your savior is here” said Loki as he jumped off of said giant ship. “Did you miss me?” He asked Valkyrie.

“Everyone, on that ship now” I said as Thor burst from the palace to come help us.

“You're late” he said to Loki as he fought off Helas army.

“You're missing an eye” said Loki as he helped fight off Helas forces.

“This isn't over” said Hela as she approached us on the bridge.

“Hit her with a lightning blast” said Loki.

“I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning, It did nothing” said Thor. “We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board” he continued.

“It won't end there, the longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows” I said. “She'll hunt us down” I continued.

“We need to stop her here and now” said Thor.

“So what do we do?” Asked every Revenger beside me and Thor.

“I'm not doing ‘Get Help’" said Loki.

“Asgard's not a place, it's a people” I whispered to Thor.

“Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok, This was about causing Ragnarok” said Thor. “Surtur's crown, the vault, It's the only way” he continued.

“Bold move, brother, Even for me” said Loki as he went to resurrect the death of Asgard.

“Shall we?” I asked.

“After you” said Thor.

“This is madness” said Valkyrie.

“Hela!” Yelled Thor. “Hela, enough!” He continued. “You want Asgard, it's yours” he concluded.

“Whatever game you're playing, it won't work” said Hela. “You can't defeat me” she continued.

“No, I know” said Thor. “But he can” he continued as a giant Surtur burst from the palace.

“No” said Hela.

“Tremble before me, Asgard!” Yelled Surtur. “I am your reckoning!” He continued.

“The people are safe” said Valkyrie.

“That's all that matters” I said.

“We're fulfilling the prophecy” said Thor.

“I hate this prophecy” said Loki as he came back up to us.

“So do I, but we have no choice” said Thor. “Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live” he continued. But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise…” he tried to say as Hulk jumped up to bunch Surtur in the face. “No!” He yelled. “Hulk, stop, you moron!” He continued as Surtur threw him back at us, him landing on his feet. “Hulk, stop, Just for once in your life, don't smash” he continued.

“Big monster!” Said Hulk.

“Let's go!” I said.

“Fine” said Hulk as we all got on the giant ship.

“I am Asgard's doom!” Yelled Surtur as he destroyed Asgard.

“What have I done?” Asked Thor.

“You saved us from extinction” said Loki.

“Asgard is not a place, It's a people” I said as Thor sat down in the captain's seat.

“It suits you” said Loki.

“Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother” said Thor.

“Maybe not, Thank you” said Loki.

“If you were here, I might even give you a hug” said Thor.

“I'm here” said Loki. “So, King of Asgard, Where to?” He asked.

“Earth” said Thor.

“Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?” Asked Loki.

“Yes, of course, the people of Earth love me, I'm very popular” said Thor.

“Let me rephrase that” said Loki. “Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?” He asked.

“Probably not, to be honest” I said.

“I wouldn't worry, brother” said Thor. “I feel like everything's gonna work out fine” he continued as a ship five times the size of ours showed up in front of us.

“Here we go” I whispered to myself as I ran for the communications room.

To be continued...


	8. MARK VIII: Infinity War

“This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman, We are under assault” I said into the radio. “I repeat, we are under assault” I continued. “The engines are dead, life support failing” I continued. “Requesting aid from any vessel within range, We are 22 jump points out of Asgard” I informed. “Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, We have very few soldiers here” I continued. “This is not a Warcraft, I repeat, this is not a Warcraft” I finished as I turned on stealth mode and snuck to the bridge.

“Hear me and rejoice, You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan” said Maw. “You may think this is suffering, No, It is salvation” he continued. “Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice, Smile, For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos” he concluded.

“I know what it's like to lose, To feel so desperately that you're right… yet to fail, nonetheless” said Thanos as he turned around to face Loki, revealing Thor clutched by his hand. “It's frightening, Turns the legs to jelly” he continued. “But I ask you, to what end?” He asked. “Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same, And now, it's here” he continued. “Or should I say, I am” he concluded.

“You talk too much” said Thor.

“The Tesseract Or your brother's head” said Thanos. “I assume you have a preference” he continued.

“Oh, I do, Kill away” said Loki. Thanos used the power stone on Thor to start killing him slowly. “All right, stop!” Said Loki. Thanos listening to him.

“We don't have the Tesseract, It was destroyed on Asgard” said Thor as Loki revealed he did indeed have the Tesseract. “You really are the worst brother” he continued.

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again” said Loki as he started handing the Tesseract to Thanos.

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian” said Thanos.

“Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian” said Loki. “And for another, we have a Hulk” he continued as Hulk tackled Thanos.

“Let him have his fun” said Maw, stopping the children of Thanos from getting involved in the fight between there dad and the Hulk. After a short fight, Hulk was knocked out.

“All-fathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time” said Heimdal as he used his bifrost powers to send Hulk to Earth.

“That was a mistake” said Glaive as he stabbed Heimdal in the heart.

“No!” Said Thor. “You're going to die for that” he continued.

“My humble personage, bows before your grandeur” said Maw. “No other being has ever had the might, nay, the nobility… to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones” he continued. “The universe lies within your grasp” he continued.

“There are two more stones on Earth, Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan” said Thanos.

“Father, we will not fail you” said Maw.

“If I might interject” said Loki. “If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide” he continued. “I do have a bit of experience in that arena” he concluded.

“If you consider failure experience” said Thanos.

“I consider experience, experience” said Loki. “Almighty Thanos… I, Loki, prince of Asgard… Odin-son… the rightful king of Jotunheim… god of mischief… do hereby pledge to you… my undying fidelity” he continued as he attempted to stab Thanos in the neck.

“Undying?” Asked Thanos as he picked him up by the neck and started to slowly tighten his grip. “You should choose your words more carefully” he continued.

“You… will never be… a god” said Loki as Thanos crushed his neck.

“No!” Said Thor.

“No resurrections this time” said Thanos as he used the Space Stone to teleport him and his children to their own ship.

“No, Loki” said Thor as he cried over his dead brothers body. I grabbed him and flew away from the ship as fast as I could, the explosion still knocked us out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ned, hey, we need you to cause a distraction” said Peter.

“Holy shit” said Ned. “We're all gonna die!” He yelled as he ran to the back of the bus. Me, Peter, Twilight and Rarity taking the chance to get off the bus and speed to the giant alien ship above New York.

“What's up, Mr. Stark?” Said Peter as the four of us got to Central Park.

“Kids, where'd you come from?” Asked Tony.

“A field trip to MoMA” I said.

“What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?” Asked Twilight.

“He's from space, He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard” said Tony as two floating people pass us. “Kid, that's the wizard, Get on it” he continued.

“On it!” Said Peter. As he swung after them, me and Twilight following him.

“Gotcha!” Said Peter as he grabbed Strange with his webs. “Wait!” He said as all three of them started getting sucked up into the ship.

“Mr. Stark, where being beamed up” said Peter after me and Twilight jumped into the beam as well.

“Hang on, kids” said Tony as him and Rarity came after us. The three of us started losing oxygen so Tony sent three sets of armor for us so we could breath, he also sent one for Rarity. We all, except Peter, ended up on the ship.

“Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts” said Friday.

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.” Said Tony, replying to Pepper. “Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while” replied Tony. “Yeah” he replied again. “Honey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say” he replied. “Pep” he replied again. 

“Boss, we're losing her” said Friday.

“I'm going too” he replied one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who the hell are you guys?” Asked Thor as him and me woke up.

“The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal” said Gamora. “To bring balance to the universe, by wiping out half of all life” she continued. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre, Including my own” she continued. “If he gets all six Infinity Stones he can do it with the snap of his fingers” she concluded.

“You seem to know a great deal about Thanos” said Thor.

“Gamora is the daughter of Thanos” said Drax.

“Your father killed my brother” said Thor.

“Oh, boy” said most people present.

“Stepfather, technically, And she hates him as much as you do” I said.

“Families can be tough, Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister… that he imprisoned in Hell And then she returned home and stabbed me in the eye So I had to kill her” said Thor. “That's life though, isn't it, I guess, Goes round and round and… I feel your pain” he continued.

“I feel your pain as well, because… I mean, it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot” said Quill. “My father killed my mother, And then I had to kill my father, That was hard, Probably even harder than having to kill a sister” he continued. “Plus, I came out with both my eyes, which was…” he tried to say before Thor cut him off.

“I need a hammer” said Thor as he kept trying to steal their pod.

“What are you doing?” Asked Quill.

“Taking your pod” I said.

“No you're not, You will not be taking our pod today, sir” said Quill.

“Quill, are you making your voice deeper?” Asked Rocket.

“No” said Quill.

“You are” said Rocket.

“You're imitating the god-man, It's weird” said Drax.

“No, I'm not” said Quill.

“He just did it again!” Said Mantis.

“This is my voice” said Quill

“Are you mocking me?” Asked Thor.

“We need to stop Thanos” I said so this fight would stop.

“Which means we need to find out where he's going next” said Gamora.

“Knowhere” I said.

“He must be going somewhere” said Mantis.

“No, no, Knowhere?” Asked Quill. “It's a place, We've been there, It sucks” he continued.

“Thomas, why would he go to Knowhere?” Asked Gamora.

“Because for years the Reality Stone's been safely stored there with a man called the Collector” said Thor.

“If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe, Only an idiot would give that man a stone” said Drax.

“How do you know he's not going for one of the other stones?” Asked Gamora.

“There are six stones out there, Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar” said Thor.

“He stole the Space Stone from us when he destroyed our ship and slaughtered half of Thor’s people” I said.

“The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth, They're with the Avengers” I said.

“The Avengers?” Asked Quill.

“Earth's mightiest heroes” said Thor.

“Like Kevin Bacon?” Asked Quill.

“No” I said.

“As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that, No one even knows where it is” said Thor.

“Therefore Thanos can't get it, Therefore he's going to Knowhere, Hence he'll be getting the Reality Stone” I said.

“Then we have to go to Knowhere now” said Quill.

“Wrong. Where we have to go is Nidavellir” said Thor.

“That's a made-up word” said Drax.

“All words are made up” I said.

“Nidavellir is real, Seriously?” Asked Rocket. “That place is a legend, They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe” he said. “I would very much like to go there, please” he continued.

“The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you” said Thor. “Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need” he continued. “I assume you're the captain, sir” he concluded.

“You're very perceptive” said Rocket.

“You seem like a noble leader, Will you join us on our quest to Nidavellir?” Asked Thor.

“Yeah, I'll go” said Rocket. “Me and Groot will go with pirate angel here And the morons  
will go to Knowhere to try to stop Thanos” he continued as me, Thor, Rocket and Groot got on the Pod and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Now, I thought we had a deal, Stay close, check in, don't take any chances” said Natasha. 

“I'm sorry, We just wanted time” said Wanda.

“Where to, Cap?” I Asked.

“Home” said Cap.

“Mr. Secretary” said Cap to a hologram of Thunderbolt Ross as we all walked into the main meeting room of Avengers HQ.

“You got some nerve I'll give you that” said Ross.

“You could use some of that right now” I said.

“The world's on fire And you think all is forgiven?” Asked Ross.

“I'm not looking for forgiveness And I'm way past asking permission” said Cap. “Earth just lost her best defender, So we're here to fight And if you wanna stand in our way, we'll fight you too” he continued.

“Arrest them” said Ross.

“All over it” said Rhodey as he dismissed the hologram. “That's a court-martial, It's great to see you, Cap” he continued.

“You too, Rhodey” said Cap.

“Wow, You guys really look like crap, Must've been a rough couple years” said Rhodey.

“Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star” said Natasha.

“I think you look great” said Bruce as he walked into the room. “Yeah, I'm back” he continued.

“Hi, Bruce” said Natasha.

“Nat” said Bruce. “Where's Clint?” He asked.

“After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal, It was too tough on their families, They're on house arrest” I said.

“Who's Scott?” Asked Bruce.

“Ant-Man” said Cap.

“There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?” Asked Bruce before he got himself and everybody else back on track. “Okay, look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not gonna stop until he gets Vision's stone” he continued.

“Then we have to protect it” said Wanda.

“No, we have to destroy it” said Vision. “I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, About its nature, But also its composition” he continued. “I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source something very similar to its own signature, perhaps its molecular integrity could fail” he concluded.

“Yeah, and you with it” said Wanda.

“We're not having this conversation” said Cap.

“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it” said Vision.

“That's too high a price” said Wanda.

“Thanos threatens half the universe, One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him” said Vision.

“But it should” said Cap. “We don't trade lives, Vision” he continued.

“Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people?” Asked Vision. “Tell me, why is this any different?” He continued.

“Because you might have a choice” said Cap.

“Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays” said Bruce. “Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone” he continued. “All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another” he concluded.

“You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?” Asked Wanda.

“I'm saying that if we take out the stone there's still a whole lot of Vision left, Perhaps the best parts” said Bruce.

“Can we do that?” Asked Natasha.

“Not me, not here” said Bruce.

“Well you better find someone and somewhere fast, Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back” said Rhodey.

“I know somewhere” said Cap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter revealed to all of us that he had actually stayed on the ship.

“You should not be here” said Tony.

“I was gonna go home” said Peter.

“I don't wanna hear it” said Tony.

“But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way and kinda stuck to the side of the ship” said Peter. “And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way, So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here” he continued.

“What did you just say?” Asked Tony.

“I take that back” said Peter. “And now, I'm here in space” he continued.

“Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be, This isn't Coney Island, This isn't a field trip, This is a one-way ticket, You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through” said Tony.

“No, I did think this through” said Peter.

“You could not have possibly thought this through” said Tony.

“You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood” said Peter. “Okay, that didn't really make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say” said Peter.

“Come on, We got a situation” said Tony. “See him down there? He's in trouble, What's your plan?” He asked.

“Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?” Asked Peter.

After we successfully sent Maw out of the impromptu airlock Tony and the wizard started fighting.

“This ship is self-correcting its course, Things on autopilot” said Strange. “Can we control it… Fly us home… Stark?” He asked.

“Yeah” said Tony.

“Can you get us home?” Asked Strange.

“Yeah, I heard you” said Tony. “I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should” he continued.

“Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos” said Strange. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here” he continued.

“What? No, It's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for two years, Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back And I don't know what to do” said Tony. “So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do” he continued. “At least on his turf, he's not expecting it, So I say we take the fight to him” he continued. “Doctor, Do you concur?” He asked.

“All right, Stark, We go to him But you have to understand if it comes to saving you  
or the kids or the Time Stone I will not hesitate to let any of you die, I can't, because the universe depends on it” said Strange.

“Nice, Good, moral compass” I said as Tony turned to the only kid who wasn't an Avenger. 

“All right, kid, You're an Avenger now” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am Groot”

“Tinkle in the cup” said Rocket. “We're not looking, What's there to see?” He asked Sarcastically. 

“I am Groot” said Groot.

“Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again” said Thor.

“You speak Groot?” Asked Rocket.

“Yes, they taught it on Asgard” said Thor. “It was an elective” he continued.

“I am Groot” said Groot.

“You'll know when we're close” I said.

“Nidavellir’s forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star” said Thor. “It's the birthplace of my hammer” he continued. “It's truly awesome” he finished as he sat down looking quite depressed.

“Okay, time to be the captain” Rocket whispered to himself. “So, dead brother, Yeah, that could be annoying” he said.

“Well, he's been dead before” I said.

“But, no, this time I think it really might be true” said Thor.

“And you said your sister and your dad?” Asked Rocket.

“Both dead” said Thor.

“But still got a mom, though?” Asked Rocket.

“Killed by a dark elf” said Thor.

“A best friend?” Asked Rocket.

“Stabbed through the heart” said Thor.

“You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?” Asked Rocket.

“Absolutely” said Thor. “Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret, they're all tremendous motivators” he continued. “They really clear the mind, So I'm good to go” he concluded.

“Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about he's the toughest there is” said Rocket.

“Well, he's never fought me” said Thor.

“Yeah, he has” I said.

“He's never fought me twice And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget” said Thor.

“It better be some hammer” said Rocket.

“You know, I'm 1,500 years old, I've killed twice as many enemies as that And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded” said Thor. “I'm only alive because fate wants me alive, Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance, Fate wills it so” he continued.

“And what if you're wrong?” Asked Rocket.

“If I'm wrong, then, what more could I lose?” Asked Thor.

“I could lose a lot, Me, personally, I could lose a lot” I said.

“Okay, If fate does want you to kill that crap-sack you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball” said Rocket as he handed Thor as a prosthetic eye.

“What's this?” Asked Thor.

“What's it look like?” I asked.

“Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia” said Rocket.

“He gave you his eye?” I asked.

“No, he gave me 100 credits, I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye” said Rocket.

“Thank you, sweet rabbit” said Thor as he put the eye in his eye socket.

“I would've washed that, The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my…” Rocket tried to say before I cut him off.

“Hey, we're here!” I said.

“I don't think this thing works, Everything seems dark” said Thor.

“It ain't the eye” said Rocket.

“Something's wrong, The star's gone out And the rings are frozen” said Thor as Rocket landed the ship.

“I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning” I said.

“Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space” said Rocket.

“This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries” said Thor.

“You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?” Asked Rocket.

“Yes, why?” I asked.

“It look anything like that?” Asked Rocket pointing to a gauntlet to our side.

“I am Groot” said Groot.

“Go back to the pod” I said as a giant tackled Thor.

“Eitri, wait! Stop! Stop” said Thor before Eitri could punch his face in.

“Thor?” Asked Eitri.

“What happened here?” I asked.

“You were supposed to protect us, Asgard was supposed to protect us” said Eitri.

“Asgard is destroyed” I said.

“Eitri, the glove, What did you do?” Asked Thor.

“Three hundred dwarves lived on this ring, I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe” said Eitri. “I made what he wanted, A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones, Then he killed everyone anyway, All except me” he continued. "’Your life is yours,’ he said ‘But your hands are mine alone’” he concluded.

“Eitri, this isn't about your hands, Every weapon you've ever designed, every ax, hammer, sword it's all inside your head” said Thor. “Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost, Trust me, I know, But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos” he continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, what's going on?” I asked.

“I think we're here” said Rarity.

“I don't think this rig has a self-park function” said Twilight.

“Get your hand inside the steering gimbal” said Tony as Peter put his hand in one of the two steering gimbals. “Close those around it, You understand?” He asked.

“Yep, got it” said Peter.

“This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time” said Tony.

“Okay, Ready” said Peter.

“We might wanna turn” I said looking out the window.

“Turn! Turn! Turn!” Yelled Tony as him and Peter turned the ship and crashed it. “Y'all all right?” He asked.

“Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you, I'm sorry” said Peter randomly.

“I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, You understand?” Asked Tony.

“I'm trying to say that something is coming” said Peter as three strangers busted into the ship.

“Thanos!” Yelled the one in red as he took Peter hostage and Tony took the shirtless one hostage. “I'm gonna ask you this one time, Where is Gamora?” He asked.

“I'll do you one better, Who's Gamora?” Asked Tony.

“I'll do you one better” said the shirtless one from under Tony’s foot. “Why is Gamora?” He asked.

“Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you I'm gonna French fry this little freak” said Red.

“Let's do it. You shoot my guy and I'll blast him, Let's go!” Said Tony.

“Do it, Quill! I can take it” said Shirtless.

“No, he can't take it!” Said the bug looking lady.

“She's right, You can't” said Tony.

“You don't wanna tell me where she is?” Asked Red. “That's fine I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself, Starting with you” he continued.

“Wait, what, Thanos?” I asked.

“All right, let me ask you this one time” said Strange. “What master do you serve?” He asked.

“What master do I serve?” Asked Red. “What am I supposed to say, ‘Jesus’?” He asked.

“You're from Earth” said Tony.

“I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri” said Red.

“That's on Earth, dipshit” I said.

“So you're not with Thanos?” Asked Rarity.

“With Thanos?” Asked Red. “No, I'm here to kill Thanos, He took my girl” he said. “Wait, who are you?” He asked.

“We're the Avengers, man” said Peter.

“You're the ones Thor told us about” said Bug.

“You know Thor?” Asked Tony.

“Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving” said Red.

“Where is he now?” I asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is the plan?” Asked Rocket. “We're gonna hit him with a brick?” He asked.

“It's a mold, A king's weapon, Meant to be the greatest in Asgard” said Eitri. “In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost” he continued.

“Did it have a name?” I asked.

“Stormbreaker” said Eitri.

“So how do we make it?” Asked Thor.

“You'll have to restart the forge, Awaken the heart of a dying star” said Eitri.

“Rabbit, fire up the pod” said Thor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The hell happened to this planet?” Asked Quill. “It's eight degrees off its axis, Gravitational pull is all over the place” he continued.

“We got one advantage, He's coming to us, We'll use it” said Tony. “All right, I have a plan Or at least the beginnings of one, It's pretty simple, We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need” he continued. “Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy, We just want the gauntlet” he said as Drax yawned. “Are you yawning?” He asked. “In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down?” He asked. “Did you hear what I said?” He continued.

“I stopped listening after you said, ‘We need a plan’” said Drax.

“See, ‘not winging it’ isn't really what they do” said Quill.

“What exactly is it that they do?” I asked.

“Kick names, take ass” said Mantis.

“That's right” said Drax.

“All right, just get over here, please” said Tony. “Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?” He asked.

“Star-Lord is fine” said Quill.

“We gotta coalesce 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude” Tony tried to say before Quill cut him off.

“Dude, don't call us plucky, We don't know what it means” said Quill. “All right, we're optimistic, yes, I like your plan” he continued. “Except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good” he concluded.

“Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe” said Drax.

“What dance-off?” Asked Twilight.

“It's nothing” said Quill.

“Like in Footloose, the movie?” Asked Peter.

“Exactly like Footloose, Is it still the greatest movie in history?” Asked Quill.

“It never was” I said.

“Don't encourage this, all right?” Asked Tony.

“Okay” me and Peter said.  
  
“Excuse me” said Mantis. “But does your friend often do that?” She asked pointing to Strange levitating in the air and shaking about.

“Strange, we all right?” Asked Tony as Strange came to his senses. “You're back, You're all right” he said.

“What was that?” I asked.

“I went forward in time to view alternate futures, To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict” said Strange.

“How many did you see?” Asked Quill.

“Fourteen million six-hundred five” said Strange.

“How many did we win?” Asked Tony.

“One” said Strange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Drop to two-thousand six-hundred, heading zero-three-zero” said Cap.

“I hope you're right about this Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to” said Rhodey as we flew through Wakanda’s camouflage. 

“Should we bow?” Asked Bruce as we walked off the recently landed quinjet.

“Yes, he's a king” said Rhodey.

“Seems like I'm always thanking you for something” said Cap as Bruce bowed.

“We don't do that here” said T’Challa. “So how big of an assault  
should we expect?” He asked.

“Sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault” said Bruce.

“How we looking?” Asked Cap.

“You will have my Kings guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and” T’Challa tried to say before being cut off.

“And a semi-stable hundred-year-old man” said Bucky.

“How you been, Buck?” Asked Cap.

“Not bad, for the end of the world” said Bucky as we started walking to Shuri's lab.

“The structure is polymorphic” said Shuri when she was done scanning Vision.

“Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially” said Bruce.

“Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?” Asked Shuri.

“Because we didn't think of it” said Bruce.

“I'm sure you did your best” said Shuri.

“Can you do it?” Asked Wanda.

“Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here, One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures, It will take time” said Shuri.

“How long?” Asked Cap.

“As long as you can give me” said Shuri.

“Something's entered the atmosphere” said a guard.

“Hey, Cap, we got a situation here” said Rhodey. “We got more incoming outside the dome” he continued.

“It's too late, We need to destroy the stone now” said Vision as he started to sit up.

“Vision, get your ass back on the table” said Wanda.

“We will hold them off, Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head you blow it to hell” said Cap.

“I will” said Wanda.

“Evacuate the city, Engage all defenses, And get this man a shield” said T’Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don't think you get the scientifics here, These rings are gigantic” said Rocket. “You wanna get them moving you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose” he continued.

“Leave that to me” said Thor.

“Leave it to you?” Asked Rocket as Thor managed to get the rings moving.

“That's Nidavellir” I said.

“Damn it” said Eitri.

"’Damn it’?” Asked Rocket. “What's ‘damn it’?” He continued.

“The mechanism is crippled” said Eitri.

“What?” Asked Rocket.

“With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal” said Eitri.

“How long will it take to heat it?” I asked.

“A few minutes, maybe more, Why?” Asked Eitri.

“I'm gonna hold it open” said Thor.

“That's suicide” said Rocket.

“So is facing Thanos without that ax” I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“”I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line” said Rhodey as Natasha, Cap and T’Challa walked to the edge of the shield.

“They surrender?” Asked Bucky.

“Not exactly” said Cap as there outriders started forcing themselves through the shield.

“What the hell?” Asked Bruce.

“Looks like we pissed her off” said Natasha.

“They're killing themselves” said Okoye. As they changed their strategy and started running around the shield.

“Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them and Vision” said Rhodey.

“Then we better keep 'em in front of us” I said.

“How do we do that?” Asked Bruce.

“We open the barrier” said T’Challa. “On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen” he continued. “On my signal” he concluded.

“This will be the end of Wakanda” said M’baku.

“Then it will be the noblest ending in history” said Okoye.

“Wakanda forever!” Yelled T’Challa. “Now!” He yelled as the small section of the shield opened and everybody charged. “How much longer, Shuri?” He asked through his communicator. “You might want to pick up the pace” he replied to her response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All-fathers, give me strength” said Thor as he got ready to open the iris.

“You understand, boy, You're about to take the full force of a star” said Eitri. “It'll kill you” he continued.

“Only if I die” said Thor.

“Yes, That's what killing you means” I said as Thor opened the iris.

“Hold it! Hold it, Thor!” Said Eitri. After the ax was properly forged Thor shot into the room we were all in because of the iris’s blast. “Thor! Say something, Come on” said Eitri.

“Thor, you okay?” asked Rocket.

“I think he's dying” I said.

“He needs the ax!” Yelled Eitri. “Where's the handle?” He asked himself. “Tree, help me find the handle!” He yelled as Groot grabbed the hammer and ax parts of Stormbreaker and cut his arm off, turning it into the handle. It flew to Thor’s hand and resurrected him. He summoned the Bifrost and we started traveling to Earth. We landed but before the portal closed Thor threw his ax and killed hundreds of outriders, then the portal disappeared.

“You guys are so screwed now!” Said Bruce as Karen flew over to me in the copy of my armor I had made. I jumped out of my current armor and into that set.

“Good to see you again Karen” I said.

“Good to see you as well Sir” said Karen

“Bring me Thanos!” Yelled Thor as he charged into the battle. Me, Rocket and Groot close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You're much more of a Thanos” said Strange as Thanos came through a portal.

“I take it the Maw is dead” said Thanos. “This day extracts a heavy toll, Still, he accomplished his mission” he continued. 

“You may regret that, He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts” said Strange.

“And where do you think he brought you?” Asked Thanos.

“Let me guess, Your home?” Asked Strange.

“It was, And it was beautiful” said Thanos as he used the red stone to show us what this world used to look like. “Titan was like most planets, Too many mouths, not enough to go around And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution” he continued.

“Genocide” said Strange.

“But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike, They called me a madman And what I predicted came to pass” said Thanos.

“Congratulations, you're a prophet” said Strange.

“I'm a survivor” said Thanos.

“Who wants to murder trillions” said Strange.

“With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, They would all cease to exist, I call that mercy” said Thanos.

“And then what?” Asked Strange.

“I'd finally rest and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe” said Thanos. “The hardest choices require the strongest wills” he continued.

“I think you'll find our will equal to yours” said Strange.

“Our?” Asked Thanos as we all started attacking him left and right, up and down until a blue alien girl came out of nowhere and started helping us which gave us the advantage we needed to finally pin him.

“Where's Gamora?” Asked Quill.

“Is he under?” Asked Tony. “Don't let up” he continued.

“Be quick, He is very strong” said Mantis.

“Kids, help! Get over here, She can't hold him much longer” said Tony. “Let's go, We gotta open his fingers to get it off” he continued.

“I thought you'd be hard to catch” said Quill. “For the record, this was my plan, You're not so strong now, huh?” Asked Quill. “Where is Gamora?” he asked.

“My Gamora” said Thanos.

“No, bullshit! Where is she?” Asked Quill.

“He is in anguish” said Mantis.

“Good” said Quill.

“He, He mourns” said Mantis.

“What does this monster have to mourn?” Asked Quill.

“Gamora” said the random blue alien.

“What?” Asked Quill.

“He took her to Vormir, He came back with the Soul Stone, But she didn't” said Blue.

“Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, You understand?” Asked Tony. “Don't, don't, Don't engage, We almost got this off!” Yelled Tony.

“Tell me she's lying” said Quill. “Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!” He said.

“I had to” said Thanos.

“No, you didn't, No, you didn't, No, you didn't!” Yelled Quill as he started slamming Thanos’s face with the but of his gun.

“Quill!” Yelled Tony as me and Rarity left him to try and stop quill.

“Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!” I kept saying on repeat as I tried to push him away from Thanos, Rarity helping by trying to pull him away.

“It's coming, it's coming. We got it, We got it!” said Peter as Thanos woke from his trance and got the gauntlet back on his hand and stood up and grabbed the nearest moon with the space stone and threw it at us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“New haircut?” Asked Cap.

“Noticed you've copied my beard” said Thor. “By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree” he continued.

“I am Groot” said Groot.

“I am Steve Rogers” said Cap.

“Fall back! Fall back, now! Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam” said Rhodey.

“I'm doing it” said Sam as Wanda came down to join the fight. Leaving Vision vulnerable and Glaive went to kill him but we all stopped him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got you, I got you, I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names” said Peter as he caught the guardians who were knocked unconscious and into the air by chunks of the moon.

“You're full of tricks, wizard” said Thanos as he picked up a beaten Strange. ”Yet you never once used your greatest weapon” he continued as he grabbed his necklace. “A fake” he said as it disappeared.

“You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it” said Tony as he landed not to far away from Thanos.

“Stark” said Thanos.

“You know me?” Asked Tony.

“I do, You're not the only one cursed with knowledge” said Thanos.

“My only curse is you” said Tony as he started using all his gizmos to beat the shit out of Thanos, only to scratch him once.

“All that for a drop of blood” said Thanos as he grabbed Tony’s sword and shoved it into his side. “You have my respect, Stark” he continued. “When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive, I hope they remember you” he concluded as he went to kill Tony.

“Stop, Spare his life and I will give you the stone” said Strange.

“No tricks” said Thanos as Strange sent him the Time Stone.

“Don't” I said from my spot on the ground, one of my legs broken.

“One to go” said Thanos as he placed the stone in his gauntlet.

“Where is he?” Asked Quill after he finally woke up. “Did we just lose?” He asked.

“Why would you do that?” Asked Tony.

“We're in the endgame now” said Strange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cap, That's him” said Bruce as Thanos stepped out of a portal that had just formed.

“Eyes up, Stay sharp” said Cap.

“Wanda, It's time” I said.

“No” said Wanda.

“They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can” said Vision. “Look at me, You have the power  
to destroy the stone, You must do it. Wanda, please” he continued. “We are out of time” he concluded.

“I can't” said Wanda.

“Yes, you can, You can” said Vision. “If he gets the stone, half the universe dies” he continued.

“It's not fair” said Wanda.

“It shouldn't be you, but it is” said Vision. “It's all right, You could never hurt me, I just feel you” he continued as Thanos made his way to them and Wanda almost destroyed the stone. “I love you” he said as the stone was finally destroyed and blew up, him along with it.

“I understand, my child, Better than anyone” said Thanos as he approached Wanda, him having already disabled the other Avengers, including myself.

“You could never” said Wanda.

“Today, I lost more than you can know” said Thanos. “But now is no time to mourn, Now is no time at all” said Thanos as he used the time stone to reverse visions death and the destruction of the time stone.

“No!” Said Wanda as Thanos grabbed the stone and pulled it out of Vision’s head and placing it in his gauntlet. Suddenly Thor came out of nowhere and planted Stormbreaker in Thanos’s chest.

“I told you you'd die for that” said Thor.

“You should have gone for the head” said Thanos as he snapped his fingers.

“No!” Yelled Thor. “What did you do?” Asked Thor as Thanos used the Space Stone to leave.

“Where'd he go?” Asked Cap. “Thor, Where'd he go?” He asked.

“Steve?” Asked Bucky as he dusted away.

“Up, General, Up!” said T’Challa as he reached for Okyeo’s hand. “This is no place to die” he said as he dusted away.

“I am Groot” said Groot as he dusted away.

“No, no, no!” Said Rocket. “Groot no” he continued.

“Sam!” Yelled Rhodey as Sam dusted away “Sam, where you at?” He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Something's happening” said Mantis as she dusted away.

“Quill?” Asked Drax as he dusted away.

“Steady, Quill” said Tony.

“Oh, man” said Quill as he dusted away.

“Tony, There was no other way” said Strange as he dusted away.

“Mr. Stark?” Asked Twilight as she dusted away.

“Rainbow?” Asked Rarity as she dusted away.

“Mr. Stark?” Asked Peter. “I don't feel so good” he said.

“You're all right” said Tony.

“I don't, I don't know what's happening, I don't know” said Peter. “I don't want to go, I don't want to go, sir” he continued as he started dusting away. “Please, Please, I don't want to go, I don't want to go… I'm sorry” he said as he finished dusting away.

“He did it” said Blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is this, What the hell is happening?” Asked Rhodey.

“Oh, God” said Cap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey girls” I said as I walked up to AJ, Pinkie and Flutters. “How's it going?” I asked.

“Good” said Flutters as she suddenly turned to dust and floated away.

“What the hell?” Asked AJ.

“Girls?” Asked Pinkie as she also turned to dust and floated away.

“AJ?” I asked.

“I'm not going anywhere” said AJ.

“What’s happening?” I asked.

“I don't know Sunset” said AJ. “But Thomas might” she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Still no word from Stark?” Asked Fury.

“No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing” said Hill as she received a message.

“What is it?” Asked Fury.

“Multiple bogeys over Wakanda” said Hill.

“Same energy signatures as New York?” Asked Fury.

“Ten times bigger” said Hill.

“Tell Klein. We'll meet him at-” Fury tries to say before Hill yells.

“Nick!” Yelled Hill as the car in front of there's spirals out of control. Hill gets out and runs over to the car.

“They okay?” Asked Fury.

“There's no one here”said Hill. A helicopter crashes into a building, every citizens starts screaming. People start turning to dust left and right, the screaming gets worse.

“Call Control. Code Red” said Fury.

“Nick?” Asked Hill.

“Hill?” Asked Fury as he watcher turn to dust. He pulls out a pager and types a message. After he presses send he starts turning to dust. “Motherfucker” he said before completely turning to dust. The pager fell to the ground a weird logo flashing on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And don't get sucked into a time vortex, We won't be able to save you” said Janet.

“Okay, going subatomic in five, four, three, two, one” said hope as she pushed the button and sent Scott to the quantum realm.

"Okay,Healing particles secured for our new ghost friend” said Scott through the radio.

“Great, Preparing for reentry in five... four... three-" said Hope as her and her parents turn to dust.

“Hello? Very funny. Hank, quit screwing around, You told me yourself not to screw around. Hank! Hope? Janet! Guys. Guys! Okay, seriously, don't joke around, bring me up, let's go! GUYS?!" Yelled Scott, still stuck in the quantum realm, through the radio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?” Clint asked his daughter. She nods her head. “Okay, now let's worry about how you get there” he said. “Can you see?” he asked again.

“Yeah” said Lila.

“You sure?” Asked Clint. She nods her head again. Clint puts her hair in her face. “How about now?” He asked.

“Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both?” Asked Laura from the picnic table

“Who wants mayo on a hotdog?” Asked Lila and Pietro at the same time.

“Probably your brothers” said Clint.

“Three mustard, please! Thanks, mama.

“Mayo or mustard?” Laura asked her two sons.

“How about ketchup?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Mind your elbow” said Clint as Lila released an arrow and got a bullseye.

“Good job, Hawkeye” said Pietro.

“Go get your arrow” said Clint.

“Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!” Yelled Laura.

“Alright, we're coming; we're hungry” said Clint after he turned to face where his wife was. He turned back around but Pietro and Lila where gone. There was dust blowing in the wind. “Lila, let's go” said Clint. “Lila?” He asked as he looked around. “Pietro?” He asked as he faced back to his two sons and wife. “Hey, babe? Babe? Babe! Boys? Boys!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 days later, Avengers HQ

“This is a nightmare” said AJ and Steve.

“I've had better nightmares” said Nat as Rhodey and Sunset walked in.

“Hey” said Sunset.

“So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing” said Rhodey. They head to the device Rhodey was talking about and see the pager Fury had used.

“What have we got?” Asked Nat.

“Whatever the signal is sending, it finally creeped off” said Bruce.

“I thought we bypassed the battery” said AJ.

“We did” said Rhodey. 

“It's still plugged in, it just... it just stopped” said Sunset.

“Reboot and send the signal again” said Steve.

“We don't even know what this is” said Bruce.

“Fury did. Just do it, please. You tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who's on the other end of that thing” said Nat as all of them turn around.

“Where's Fury?” Asked a blond woman.

To be concluded...


	9. MARK IX: Endgame

15 days after the decemation

Me, Tony and the blue chick from Titan, found out her name was Nebula, where on her friends ship on our way back to Earth. It’s been a long journey, it hasn't been easy either, the ship keeps falling apart around us and we have to keep fixing it. But right now things are ok. Me and Nebula are playing a game of paper football, Tony’s keeping score. I flick the paper at her and she catches it and gets in a fighting stance.

“You don't need to do that. Because you're just holding position” I said. She flicked it back at me and missis. “That was close” I said. She tried again. “That's a goal. We're now one apiece” I continued.

“I would like to try again” said Nebula. I flicked it at her and made a goal. She tried and scored.

“We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun” I said. I flicked it at her and missid spectacularly “That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win” I said. She flicks it and scores. “And... you've won. Congratulations” I said as i held out my hand to her. “Fair game. Good sport” I said. “Have fun?” I asked.

“It was fun” said Nebula.

22 days after the decemation

“This thing on?” Tony asked after he turned on the recorder in his helmet. “Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, no 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there, Nebula. You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. Because it's always you” said Tony as he turned of the recording. He laid down and I put him in the chair next to Dash. Not long after a bright light approaches the ship, waking up the two terrans. It reveals itself to be a person.

Hours later

Carol lands carrying a ship. The ramp opens and Nebula helps Tony down it me and Cap run over to her. Cap takes Tony.

“Couldn't stop him” said Tony.

“Neither could I” said Cap.

“I lost three of the kids” said Tony.

“Tony, we lost” Cap tries to say, but can't seem to finish.

“Is…” Tony tries to ask about Pepper, but he struggles.

“My God! my God!” said Pepper as she runs up to Tony. They embrace.

“It's okay” said Tony.

“Tony” I said. “Dashie?” I asked.

“She’s on the ship” He said barely audible as he walked away with the assistance of Pepper and Cap. I ran onto the ship.

“Dashie!” I yelled once I was on the ship.

“Over here” I barely heard. I ran to the voice. When i got to her i hugged her close and kissed her.

“I'm so glad your ok!” I said after I broke the kiss. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the base.

The next morning

“It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth” said Rhodey.

“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures” said Nat.

“Where is he now?” Asked Dashie, already back on her feet thanks to her speed healing. “Where?” She asked again.

“We don't know” said AJ.

“He just opened a portal and walked through” said Cap.

“What's wrong with him?” Tony asked from his wheelchair. Talking about Thor and how depressed he looks.

“He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?” Asked Rocket.

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear” said Dashie.

“Maybe I am” said Rocket.

“We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing” said Sunset. 

“Tony, you fought him” said Cap.

“Who told you that?” Asked Dashie. 

“I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight” said Tony.

“Okay” said Cap.

“He's unbeatable” said Tony.

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Asked AJ.

“I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming” said Tony.

“Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus” said Cap.

“And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?” Tony asks as he stands up. “I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all of you” he tried to say as he walked towards Cap, but he gets cut off by Rhodey when he blocks him, trying to get him to sit down.

“Tony!” Said Rhodey.

“Alive and otherwise” continued Tony. “What we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed!” He yelled.

“Well, that didn't work out, did it?” Asked Cap.

“I said, ‘we'd lose’. You said, ‘We'll do that together too.’ And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers” he rammbled.

“Okay” said Sunset.

“Right?” Asked Tony.

“You made your point. Just sit down” said Rhodey.

“Okay…” said Tony.

“Okay?” Asked Rhodey.

“Here's my point. You know what?” Asked Tony.

“Tony, you're sick” I said.

“Sit down. Sit” said Rhodey. Tony forced his way past and got in Cap’s face.

“I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar” said Tony. He rips off his nano tech ark reactor and puts it in Cap’s hands. “Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide” he said. he falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather

“Tony!” Said Cap.

“I'm fine. I…” Tony starts to say before he falls over unconscious. Dashie’s the first one to start helping him up.

10 minutes later

“Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day” I said.

“You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back” said Carol as she walks off.

“Where are you going?” Asked Nat.

“To kill Thanos” said Carol. Me and Nat follow her.

“Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile” said Nat.

“We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too” I said. “You even know where he is?” I asked.

“I know people who might” said Carol.

“Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is” said Nebula from a few feet away. We go to the meeting room with everyone but Tony and Pepper. “Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask ‘where would we go once his plan was complete?’. His answer was always the same: ‘To the Garden.’” She told everyone.

“That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan” said Sunset.

“So where is he?” Asked AJ.

“When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago” said Rocket. A hologram of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface. “On this planet” he continued.

“Thanos is there” I said.

“He used the stones again” said Nat.

“Hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know” said Bruce.

“Look, he's still got the stones, so…” said Sunset.

“So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back” said Dashie.

“Just like that?” Asked Rhodey.

“Just like that” said Cap.

“Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try” said Nat.

“If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?” Asked Bruce.

“Because before, you didn't have me” said Carol.

“Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life” I said.

“And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?” Asked Rhodey.

“There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys” said Carol. Thor, who has been eating a snack all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. She looks at him. He holds his hand up, and catches Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder.

“I like this one” said Thor.

“Let's go get this son of a bitch” I said. We all got on the benatar.

“Okay, who here hasn't been to space?” I asked. Nat, Cap, Rhodey, Sunset and AJ raise their hands.

“Why?” Asked Sunset.

“You better not throw up on my ship” said Rocket.

“Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!” Said Nebula. The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, The ship slows down, and hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram. Carol gets out of the ship and hovers in front of the Benatar.

“I'll head down for recon” said Carol.

“This is gonna work, Steve”said Nat.

“I know it will” said Cap. “Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't” he continued. Carol Danvers approaches the Benatar.

“No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him” said Carol.

“And that's enough” said Nebula.

Me, Cap and Nat walk in after everyone has subdued Thanos and Thor has cut off his gauntlet hand. Rocket turns the hand over and the stones are gone.

“No” said Rocket.

“Where are they?” I asked.

“Answer the question!” Said AJ.

“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation” said Thanos.

“You murdered trillions!” Said Bruse as he forced Thanos’s back onto the ground.

“You should be grateful” said Thanos.

“Where are the Stones?” Asked Sunset.

“Gone. Reduced to atoms” said Thanos.

“You used them two days ago!” I yelled.

“I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable” said Thanos.

“We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying” said Rhodey.

“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them” said Nebula.

“Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly” said Thanos. Thor lifts stormbreaker up and chops Thanos’s head off.

“What did you do?” asked Rocket.

“I went for the head” said Thor as he walked away.

5 years later

Me and Cap where we host our PTSD support meetings.

“So I... Went on a date the other day. It's the first time in five years, you know? I'm sitting there at dinner... I didn't even know what to talk about” said Joe.

“What did you talk about?” Asked Cap.

“Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... my job, his job... How much we miss the Mets. And then things get quiet... He cried as they were serving the salads” said Joe.

“What about you?” I asked.

“I cried... just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so…” said Joe.

“That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose” I said. 

“I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You gotta move on. Gotta to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we got to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed all of us” said Cap.

4 days earlier, San Francisco, self storage unit.

“What the hell?” I ask after I crash into a bunch of shit. “Hope?” I ask. I write ‘help!’ on a piece of cardboard and hold it up to a camera. Eventually i get let out by the security officer. 

Hours later.

Im walking down an old street, all the houses are abandoned and there where shit tons of missing posters. A kid rides past me on his bicycle. “Hey kid!” I yelled. The kid stops his bike as he stares back at me.”What the hell happened here?” The kid still stares at me and is starting to cry, he wipes his tears and rides away.

Hours later

I arrive at a grave monument site called ‘the vanished’. “No. Please” I said as i started looking at all the names hoping i don't see cassie’s. “No” I said again. “No, Cassie, no” I said again. “Please... No, Cassie” I said yet again. Then i see something I didn't expect, my name on one of the tombstone pillars. “What?” I asked myself.

Hours later

Im running up to Maggie’s house. I start fiercely knocking on the door. A fifteen year old girl opens the door. She grabs my face and starts crying. I grab her face. “Cassie?” I asked.

“Dad?” Asked Cassie.

“You're so big!” I said as we hugged.

3 and a fourth days later.

“Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged” said Rocket’s holo.

“It was an infectious garbage scowl” said Nebula’s holo.

“So, thanks for the hot tip” said Rocket.

“Well, you were closer” said Carol’s holo.

“And now we smell like garbage” said Rocket.

“You get a reading on those tremors?” I asked Okoye.

“It was a mild subduction under the African plate” said Okoye’s holo.

“Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?” Asked Nat, the only one physically in the room with me.

“Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it” said Okoye.

“Carol, are we seeing you here next month?” I asked.

“Not likely” said Carol.

“What, you gonna get another haircut?” Asked Rocket.

“Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets” said Carol.

“All right, that's a good point” said Rocket.

“So you might not see me for a long time” said Carol.

“Alright. Well. This channel is always active. So, if anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through us” said Nat.

“Kulungile” said Okoye.

“Okay” said Rocket.

“Alright” I said. Rocket, Nebula and Okoye turn off there holo’s

“Good luck” said Carol to Rhodey. She turns off her holo.

“Where are you?” Asked Nat.

“Mexico. The Federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off” said Rhodey’s holo.

“It's probably a rival gang” i said.

“Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left... I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him” said Rhodey.

“Will you find out where he's going next?” Asked Nat.

“Nat…” I said.

“Please” said Nat.

“Okay” said Rhodey. He turns off his holo. Cap and AJ walk into the room.

“You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already” said Cap.

“You here to do your laundry?” I asked.

“And to see a couple friends” said AJ.

“Clearly, your friends are fine” said Nat.

“You know we saw a pod of whales when we where coming up the bridge” said Cap.

“In the Hudson?” I asked.

“There's fewer ships, cleaner water” said AJ.

“You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich” said Nat.

“Sorry. Force of habit” said AJ.

“You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us” said Cap.

“If I move on, who does this?” I asked.

“Maybe it doesn't need to be done” said AJ.

“I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better” said Nat.

“I think we all need to get a life” said Cap.

“You first” said Nat. A notification pops up and Nat presses play.

“Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me” said Scott on the screen.

“Is this an old message?” Asked Cap.

“It's the front gate” i said.

“Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys” said Scott on the screen.

5 minutes later.

“Scott. Are you okay?” Asked Cap.

“I'm fine” said Scott. “Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?” He asked.

“Only to make conversation” i said.

“Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there” said Scott.

“I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years” said AJ.

“But that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours” said Scott. “See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving” he said as he walked over to Nat’s sandwich and started eating it.

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Asked Cap.

“What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos” said Scott.

“Wait, are you talking about a time machine?” Asked AJ.

“No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be… some... it's crazy” said scott.

“Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore” I said.

“So who do we talk to about this?” Asked Scott. Me, AJ, Cap and Nat share a knowing look on which family to go talk to.

Hours later

Me and Tony walk out of the cabin we built for Pepper and Dashie.

“Morgoona? Morgan H. Stark. You want some lunch?” Tony asked as his four year old came out of her small tent.

“Define lunch or be disintegrated” said Morgan as she came out of her tent with Peppers rescue armor helmet on.

“Okay, You should not be wearing that, okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom” said Tony ashe takes the helmet off.

“Okay” said Morgan.

“There you go. Are you thinking about lunch? I can give you a handful of crickets on a bed of lettuce” I said.

“No” said Morgan.

“That's what you want. How did you find this?” Asked Tony.

“Garage” said Morgan.

“Really? Were you looking for it?” I asked.

“No. I found it, though” said Morgan.

“You like going to the garage, huh? So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her” said Tony as he picked her up and we walked back towards the cabin. A car pulls up as were walking and Sunset, AJ, Cap, Nat and… Scott get out of it.

5 minutes later

“Now, we know what it sounds like…” said Scott.

“Thomas, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?” Asked AJ.

“Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition” said Tony. 

“Can we agree on that?” I asked. “In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home” I said.

“I did” said Scott.

“No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?” Asked Tony.

“A time heist?” said Scott.

“Time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?” said Tony.

“The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them” said Cap.

“We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back” said Nat.

“Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?” I asked.

“I don't believe we would” said Sunset.

“Gotta say, I miss that giddy optimism” I said. “However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist” I continued.

“I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise” said Tony.

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events-” Scott tried to say before I cut him off.

“I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?” I asked.

“No” said Scott.

“Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit” I said.

“That's not how quantum physics works” said Tony.

“Tony... We have to take a stand”said Nat.

“We did stand” I said.

“And yet, here we are” said Tony.

“I know you both got a lot on the line. You both got a wife” said Scott. “You got a daughter” he said to just Tony. “But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even…” He tried to say.

“That's right, Scott, I won't even” I said.

“I got a kid” said Tony. Morgan runs over and Tony picks her up.

“Mommy told me to come and save you” said Morgan

“Good job. I'm saved” said Tony. 

“I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was…” I tied to say but couldn't finish.

“And the table's set for all of us” said Tony.

“Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance” said Cap.

“I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again” said Tony as he went inside with Morgan.

“If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch” I said as I walked inside.

3 minutes later

Me, AJ, Cap, Nat and Scott have walked back over to the car.

“There scared” said Sunset.

“There not wrong” said AJ.

“But I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?” Asked Scott.

“No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain” said Cap.

“Bigger than his?” Asked Scott pointing to Tony and Thomas’s cabin.

Hours later, dinner

“Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating” said Bruce in hulks body. He pushes a plate of food towards me and Scott. “Try some of that. Have some eggs” he said.

“I'm so confused” said Scott.

“These are confusing times” said Bruce.

“Right. No, that's not what I meant” said Scott.

“No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now” said Bruce.

“How? Why?” Asked Scott.

“Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost” said Bruce.

“No one blamed you, Bruce” said Nat.

“I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds” said Bruce.

“Bruce” said AJ.

“About what we were saying…” said Cap.

“Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise” said Bruce.

“Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible too” said Nat.

Hours later, Tony and Thomas’s cabin.

I walked downstairs and saw Tony working on something.

“Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what check out. So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please” said Tony.

“Processing…” said Friday.

“Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second” said Tony. I realized what he was working on.

“Just a moment” said Friday. “Model rendered” she said.

“Shit!” Me and Tony said at the same time. He turns and notices me.

“Shit” said Morgan. We turn around.

“What are you doing up, little mess?” Asked Tony.

“Shit” Morgan said again.

“No, we don't say that” I said. 

“Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her” said Tony.

“Why you up?” Asked Morgan.

“'Cause I got some important shit going on here. What do you think? No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind” said Tony.

“Was it Juice Pops?” Asked Morgan.

“Sure was. That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on my mind” said Tony as he picked her up to get juice pops. They went upstairs afterwards.

10 minutes later.

Im on the couch with Pepper, who’s reading a book, and Dashie, who’s snuggled up to me. I'm completely focused on the successful time machine render. Tony walks back downstairs.

“Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000. You were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range” he said to Pepper. “What are you reading?” He asked.

“It's just a book on composting” said Pepper.

“What's new with composting?” Asked Tony.

“Just-” Pepper tried to say.

“He figured it out, by the way” I said.

“You know, just so we're talking about the same thing-” Dashie tried to say from her place in my arms.

“Time travel” said Tony.

“What? Wow that's amazing!” Said Dashie as she sat up.

“And... terrifying” said Pepper.

“That's right” said Tony.

“We got really lucky” said Pepper.

“I know” said Tony.

“A lot of people didn't” I said.

“No, I can't help everybody” said Tony.

“It sort a seems like you can” said Dashie.

“Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop” said Tony.

“Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life” said Pepper.

“I feel like you should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed” I said.

“But would any of you be able to rest?” Asked Pepper.

Hours later

“Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the van thing” said Bruce.

“Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby” said AJ.

“Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's” said Bruce.

“Excuse me?” Asked Scott.

“He's kidding” I said. 

“You can't say things like that!” Nat whisper shouted at Bruce.

“Just... It was a bad joke” said Bruce.

“You were kidding, right?” I asked.

“I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is” he whispered to us. “We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Make sense?” said Bruce.

“Perfectly not confusing” said Scott.

“Good luck, Scott. You got this” said Cap.

“You're right. I do, Captain America” said Scott as Bruce sent him into the machine.

“On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!” Said Bruce as he brought Scott back.

“Guys? This...this doesn't feel right” said a teenager wareing Scott’s suit.

“What is this?” Asked AJ.

“What's going on?” I asked.

“Who is that?” Asked Nat.

“Hold on” said Bruce.

“Is that Scott?” Asked Cap.

“Yes, it's Scott!” Said teen Scott. Bruce sends him back into the machine then brings him back out. And now he’s an old man.

“Ow! My back!” Said Scott.

“What is this?” I asked.

“Can I get a little space here” said Bruce.

“Can you bring him back?” Asked Cap.

“I'm working on it!” said Bruce as he sent him into the machine and brought him back again.

“It's a baby” said AJ.

“It's Scott” said Bruce.

“As a baby!” I yelled.

“He'll grow” said Bruce.

“Bring Scott back!” Said Cap.

“When I say kill the power, kill the power” said Bruce as he sent Scott back into the machine.

“Oh my god” said Nat as she got ready to kill the power.

“And... Kill it!” Said Bruce as Nat killed the power Scott came back as normal.

“Somebody peed my pants” said Scott.

“Oh thank god” I said.

“But I don't know if it was ‘baby’ me or ‘old’ me...Or just ‘me’ me” said Scott.

“Time travel!” Said Bruce. Cap walks away. “What? I see this as an absolute win!” Said Bruce.

7 minutes later

Me, Dashie and Tony pull up and stop in front of Avengers HQ. Cap’s standing there.

“Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby” Tony said through his opened window. Me and Dashie get out of the car.

“Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?” Asked Cap. Tony gets out of the car.

“That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it” said Tony.

“We did” I said.

“Oh, did we? Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it” said Tony as he holds up his left hand showing a strange device on it. “A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace. Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it” said Tony.

“Me too” said Cap.

“We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice” said Tony as he walked to the trunk.

“Sounds like a deal” said Cap. Cap and Tony shake hands. Tony reaches into the trunk and pulls out Cap’s shield.

“Tony…” said Cap.

“He made it for you” said Tony. “Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding” he continued. Cap puts the shield on.

“Thank you, Tony” said Cap.

“Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team” said Tony.

“We are getting the whole team, yeah?” I asked.

“We're working on that right now” said Cap.

1 hour later.

Im walking towards the landing platform when the benatar lands. I notice the engines have ruined Scott’s tacos.

“Hey, homie! Where's Big Green?” Asked Rocket from the ramp of the benatar

“Kitchen” I said as I walked past Nebula who’s walking inside. I hear her callRhodey, who lands behind me and walks inside. I make it to the ramp. “He’ll be here any minute” I said as Bruce walked out and gave a couple tacos to Scott. Me, Rocket and Bruce get on the benatar. 

15 minutes later

The ship lands and we get out and get in a truck that drives us to new asgard. We arrived and all three of us get out of the back of the truck.

“Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot” said Rocket.

“Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First they lost Asgard, then half there people” said Bruce.

“They're probably just happy to have a home” I said. I notice Valkyrie.

“You shouldn't have come!” Said Valkyrie.

“Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl” said Bruce.

“I think I liked you better either of the other ways” said Valkyrie.

“This is Rocket” I said.

“How you doin'?” Asked Rocket.

“He won't see you” said Valkyrie.

“That bad, huh?” Asked Bruce.

“We only see him once a month, when he comes for… supplies” said Valkyrie as she point to the brewery.

“It's that bad” I said.

“Yeah” said Valkyrie.

6 minutes later

Me, Rocket and Bruce arrive at the shack Thor’s living in. Rocket knock and the door opens from him knocking.

“What the... Woo! Something died in here” said Rocket.

“Hello? Thor?” I asked.

“Are you here about the cable?” Asked Thor’s voice from somewhere in the shack. “The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy” he said from the living room as we walked in.

“Thor?” I asked.

“BOYS! Oh my God! Its so to see you!” Said Thor. “Come here, you little rascal!” He said to Rocket as he hugged him into his fat belly.

“No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary” said Rocket as he broke free from the hugg.

Hulk, Thomas, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?” Asked Thor.

“Hey boys!” Said Korg.

“Hey guys, long time no see” I said.

“Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously” said Korg.

“So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things” said Thor.

“Buddy, you all right?” Asked Bruce.

“Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?” Asked Thor.

“You look like melted ice cream” said Rocket.

“So, what's up?” Asked Thor.

“We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything” I said.

“What, like the cable? Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks” said Thor.

“Like Thanos” said Bruce. Thor grabs the collar of Bruce’s shirt.

“Don't you say that name” said Thor.

“We don't actually say that name in here” said Korg as he stood up.

“Please take your hand off me” said Bruce. He gets Thor’s hand off of him. “Now, I know that... guy might scare you” said Bruce.

“Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off” said Thor.

“Stormbreaker?” Asked Korg.

“Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?” Asked Thor.

“I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?” Asked Bruce.

“I don't know. Is it... Natasha?” Asked Thor.

“It was you. You helped me” said Bruce.

“Why don't you ask the, Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth” said Thor. “The ones that are left, anyway” he continued.

“We think we can bring them back” I said.

“Stop. stop, okay?” Asked Thor. “I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?” Asked Thor.

“All good here, mate” said Korg.

“So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye” said Thor.

“We need you, pal” said Bruce.

“There's beer on the ship” said Rocket.

“What kind?” Asked Thor.

Same time, Tokyo.

“What I want... You can't give me” said the masked man as he killed the crime boss. Me and Nat walk up to him. He takes his mask off.

“You shouldn't be here” said Clint.

“Neither should you” I said.

“I've got a job to do” said Clint.

“Is that what you're calling this?” I asked.

“Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back” said Nat.

“We found something. A chance, maybe…” Nat started to say.

“Don't” Clint said, cutting her off.

“Don't what?” I asked.

“Don't give me hope” said Clint.

“I'm sorry we couldn't give it to you sooner” said Nat.

3 hours later, Avengers HQ

“Time travel suit? Not bad” said Rhodey. Bruce tries to put pym particles in Scott’s time travel suit.

“Hey! Easy!” Said Scott.

“I'm being very careful” said Bruce.

“No, you're being very Hulky” said Scott as he takes the particles.

“I'm being careful” said Bruce.

“These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more” said Scott.

“Scott, calm down” I said.

“Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs” he said as he accidently shrunk. He grows back to normal size. “One test run” he continued. “All right. I'm not ready for this” he concluded.

“I'm game. I'll do it” said Clint.

10 minutes later

“Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it” said Bruce.

“Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and…” said Rhodey as he made a killing jester.

“First of all, that's horrible…” said Bruce.

“It's Thanos” said Rhodey.

“And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future” I said.

“Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved” said Scott.

“Bingo” said Clint.

“That's not how it works” said Nebula.

“Well, that's what I heard” said Clint.

“What? By who? Who told you that?” I asked.

“Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time” said Rhodey.

“Quantum Leap” said Scott.

“A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time” said Rhodey.

“Hot Tub Time Machine” said Scott.

“Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel” said Rhodey.

“Die Hard? No, it's not one” said Scott.

“This is known” said Rhodey.

“I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true” I said.

“Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future” said Bruce.

“Exactly” said Nebula.

“So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?” Asked Scott.

“Yes” I said.

5 minutes later.

“Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!” Said Bruce as he sent him back in time. He brought him back and he was holding a baseball glove he didn't leave with.

“Hey. Look at me. You okay?” Asked Nat

“Yeah, it worked” said Clint as he tossed Tony the glove.

10 minutes later, planning room.

“Okay, so the ‘how’ works” said AJ. 

“Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones” said Cap.

“Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones” I said.

“I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about” said Scott.

“Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history” said Bruce.

“Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in” said Tony.

“Which means we have to pick our targets” said Clint.

“Correct” I said.

“Let's start with the Aether” said AJ.

“Thor, what do you know?” Asked Cap. he doesn’t respond.

“Is he asleep?” Asked Nat.

“No, I'm pretty sure he's dead” said Sunset. Thor wakes up and walks to the front of the room.

“Where to start? The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves... Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane, Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead, and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing lasts forever” he said as Tony started to push him back to his chair. “I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence” said Thor.

“Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?” I asked.

“I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you” said Thor.

Lunch time

“Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag” said Rocket.

“Is that a person?” Asked Scott.

“Morag's a planet. Quill was a person” I said.

“A planet? Like in outer space?” Asked Scott.

“Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything, Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space” said Rocket.

Back to the planning room

“Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir” said Nebula.

“What is Vormir?” Asked Sunset.

“A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister” said Nebula.

“Not it” I said.

Late at night

“That Time Stone guy…” said Nat.

“Doctor Strange” I said.

“Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?” Asked Nat.

“Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat” said Tony.

“Nice place in the village, though” said Bruce.

“Yeah. Sullivan Street” said Tony.

“Bleecker” I said.

“Wait, he lived in New York?” Asked Sunset.

“No. He lived in Toronto” I said.

“Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York” said Sunset.

“Shut the front door” said Bruce.

The next morning

“All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot” said AJ as we walked to the time machine.

“Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck” said Cap as we all got ready to back in time.

“He's pretty good at that” said Rocket.

“All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green” said Tony.

“Tractors engaged” said Bruce.

“See you in a minute” said Nat. We all shrunk back in time.

New York, 7 years ago.

“All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock” said Cap after we landed in the past.

Asgard, 6 and a half years ago

“That's Jane” said Thor.

“All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing” said Rocket as he holds up a device. “And extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split” said Rocket.

“I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of…” Thor said as he tried to leave.

“Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?” I asked. Someone entered the hallway and all three of us hid.

“Who's the fancy broad?” Asked Rocket.

“It's my Mother. She dies today” said Thor.

“That's today?” Asked Rocket.

“I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come.This was a bad idea” said Thor.

“Come here” said Rocket as he climbed a pillar so he was face to face with Thor.

“No. I think I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is a bad-” Thor tried to say before he got cut off.

“Come here. Right here” said Rocket. Rocket slaps Thor.

“You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone. Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?” Asked Rocket.

“Okay” said Thor.

“Are you crying?” I Asked.

“No...Yes!” Said Thor.

“Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?” Asked Rocket.

“Yes, I can” said Thor.

“Good” I said as me and Rocket started walking towards Jane’s room.

“I can do this. I can do it, I can't do this” said Thor as he ran away.

“Thor? Thor!” I yelled after him.

Morag, 6 years ago.

“Take care, okay?” Said Rhodey as he hugged Nat.

“Yeah” said Nat.

“Take that stone and come back. No messing around” said Rhodey.

“Hey. You got this” I said.

“Let's get it done. Yes, ma’am” said Rhodey. “You guys watch each other's six” he continued.

“Yeah” said Clint. As the three of us got on the ship. We took off.

“We're a long way from Budapest” said Clint.

New York, 7 years ago.

I'm shrunk down, god i love my husbands tech, hiding between Cap’s shield and his arm. Cap gets on an elevator full of HYDRA agents that have the scepter.

“Captain. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?” Said Sitwell.

“Change of plans” said Cap.

“Hey, Cap” said Rumlow.

“Rumlow. I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter” said Cap.

“Sir? I don't understand” said Sitwell.

“We got word there may be an attempt to steal it” said Cap.

“Sorry, Cap. I can't give you the scepter” said Rumlow.

“I'm gonna have to call the Director” said Sitwell.

“That's okay. Trust me” said Cap as he leans to Sitwell’s ear. “Hail Hydra” he continued. He hands over the scepter and we walk out next time the elevator stops.

Lobby 

Me and Tony where disguised as SHIELD agents.

“Thumbelina, do you copy?” Asked Tony. “I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time” he said.

“Bombs away” said Scott through comms. “Is... is that Axe body spray?”He asked.

“Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax” said Tony.

“Can we focus, please?” I asked.

“I'm going inside you. Now” said Scott through comms.

“May I ask you where you're going?” Asked Pierce.

“To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?” Asked the Thor from this time.

“Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury” said the Tony of this time.

“My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me” said Pierce.

“Loki will be answering to Odin himself” said Thor.

“Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years” said Pierce.

“Hand over the case, Stark” said an agent.

“All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go” said Time traveler Tony.

“I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?” Said past Tony.

“You promise me you won't die?” Asked Scott.

“You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia” said present Tony.

“That doesn't sound mild” I said.

“I need the case” said Pierce.

“I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying…” past Tony tried to say.

“Okay. Then give me the case” said Pierce.

“Do it, Lang!” I said.

“Get your hands off!” Yelled past Tony.

“Windows closing. Pull my pin!” Said present Tony.

“Here goes!” Said Scott as past Tony fell over.

“Stark? Stark!” Said Pierce.

“Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!” Yelled Pierce.

“MEDIC!”I yelled. 

“Stark, your chest machine?” Asked Thor. Scott pushes us the case. Tony picks it up.

“Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice” said present Tony as past Hulk bust through a door and knocked present Tony down, the case sliding over to past Loki.

“NO MORE STAIRS!!!!” Yelled past Hulk. Past Loki grabs the Tesseract and teleports away.

“That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?” Asked Scott.

“Oh, we blew it” said Tony.

14th floor.

“Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube” I said.

“Oh, you gotta be shitting me” Present Cap said.

“I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor” said past Cap.

“I am not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you” said Present Cap as he put down the scepter. They trade blows and present Cap is kneeling on the ground.

“I can do this all day” said past Cap.

“Yeah, I know. I know” said present Cap. They traded blows until they fell a couple floors. Present Cap’s compass fell out of his pocket and past Cap got distracted by it. I grew to full size and knocked him out.

“Thanks Dash” said present Cap. we got the hell out of there.

Asgard, 6 and a half years ago.

Jane wakes up and Rocket stabs her in her ass with the device. She screams and when the reality stone is collected we high tail it the fuck out of there. We run into a room and see present Thor talking to his mom.

“Hey” I said. 

“You must be Mom” said Rocket. 

“We got the thing” I said.

“Come on, we got to move” said Rocket.

“I wish we had more time” said Thor.

“No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be” said Frigga.

“I love you, Mom” said Thor.

“I love you. And eat a salad” said Frigga.

“Come on. We gotta go” I said.

“Goodbye” said Frigga.

“Three... two…” I said.

“No, wait!” Thor cut me off. He holds out his hand.

“What am I looking at?” Asked Rocket.

“Oh, sometimes it takes a second” Me and Frigga said at the same time. Mjolnir flies into Thor’s hand.

“I'm still worthy” said Thor.

“Oh, boy” said Rocket.

“Goodbye, Mom” said Thor.

“Goodbye” said Frigga.

New York, 7 years ago

“Cap…” said Tony as me and Cap landed in an alleyway. “Sorry, buddy. We got a problem” he continues.

“Yeah, we do” said Scott.

“Well, what are we gonna do now?” I asked.

“You know what? Give me a break, I just got hit in the head with a Hulk” said Tony.

“You said that we had one shot. This, this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing” said Scott.

“You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself” said Tony.

“You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself” said Scott.

“No!” Said Tony.

“No. No” said Scott.

“Come on” I said.

“You never wanted a time heist, you weren't on board with the time heist…” said Scott.

“I dropped the ball” said Tony.

“You ruined the time heist” said Scott.

“Is that what I did?” Asked Tony.

“Are there any other options with the Tesseract?” Asked AJ.

“No. There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home” said Scott.

“Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either” I said.

“I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State” said Tony.

“When were they both there?” Asked Cap.

“They were there at a...I've a vaguely exact idea” said Tony.

“How vague?” I asked.

“What are you talking about? Where are we going?” Asked Scott.

“I know for a fact they were there…” said Tony.

“Who's they? What are we doing?” I asked.

“And I know how I know” said Tony.

“Guys, what's up? What is it?” Asked AJ.

“Well, it looks like we're improvising” said Tony.

“Right. What are we improvising?” I asked.

“You three, get this back to the compound” said Tony. “Suit up” he said to Cap.

“0-4... - Uhh, 0-7. 1-9-7-0” said Tony.

“Are you sure?” Asked Cap.

“Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back” said Scott.

“Thanks for the pep talk, pissant” said Tony.he turned to Cap. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

“I do” said Cap.

“Your call” said Tony.

“Here we go” said Cap as they went to 1970. The three of us went back home.

Vormir, 6 years ago

Me, Nat and Clint land the ship and walk towards the mountain.

“Wow... Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome” said Clint.

Later 

“I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain” I said.

“Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know” said Clint.

“Whatever. He eats garbage” said Nat.

“Welcome” said a floating cloaked figure. “Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Sunset, daughter of Natasha” said the cloaked figure.

“Who are you?” Me and Nat asked.

“Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone” said the figure.

“Oh, good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way” said Nat.

“liebchen... If only it were that easy” said… Red skull?

Couple minutes later

The three of us approached a cliff.

“What you seek lies in front of you... as does what you fear” said Red skull.

“The stone is down there” I said.

“For two of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul” said Red skull.

Later 

We've had a couple minutes to digest the info Red skull gave us.

“Jesus...Maybe he's making this shit up” said Clint.

“No. I don't think so” said Nat.

“Why, 'cause he knows your Daddy's name?” asked Clint.

“I didn't” said Nat.

“Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence” I said.

“Yeah” said Clint.

“Whatever it takes” said Nat.

“Whatever it takes” said Clint.

“Whatever it takes” I said.

“If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead” said Nat.

“Then I guess we all know who it's gotta be” said Clint.

“I guess we do” said Nat.

“I'm starting to think, we mean different people here, Natasha” said Clint. I started sneaking towards the cliff.

“For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back” said Nat. I got closer to the cliff

“Oh, don't you get all decent on me now” said Clint. Even closer now.

“What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your lives, you idiot” said Nat.

“Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I...Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become” said Clint.

“I don't judge people on their worst mistakes” said Nat.

“Maybe you should” said Clint.

“You didn't” said Nat. Half way there.

“You're a pain in my ass, you know that?” Asked Clint. “Okay. You win” he said as he knocked her to the ground. Two thirds of the way there. “Tell my family I love them” Clint said as Nat flipped the script and pinned him to the ground.

“You tell them yourself” said Nat as she electrocuted Clint. She turns to start running towards the cliff but see’s im already at the edge. “Sunset NO!!” She yelled.

“Good luck” I said as I jumped.

Avengers HQ, present day,

“Did we get them all?” Asked Dashie.

“You telling me this actually worked?” Asked AJ.

“Nat… wheres Sunset?” I asked. She fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Later, lake by the HQ

“Do we know if she had family?” Asked Dashie.

“Yeah. Us” I said.

“What?” Asked AJ.

“I just asked him a question…” said Dashie.

“Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? “So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together” said AJ.

“We can't get her back” said Nat.

“What?” Asked AJ.

“It can't be undone. It can't” said Nat.

“I'm sorry, We're talking about space magic. And ‘can't’ seems very definitive don't you think?” Asked AJ.

“It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say” said Nat, slowly getting louder. “Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay?” She asked. “It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that god damned stone. She bet her life on it” said Nat, crying again. I pick up a bench and throw it over the lake in anger.

“She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to” I said.

“We will” said Dashie.

Later, HQ

“All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?” Asked Rocket.

“I'll do it” said Thor.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“It's okay” said Thor as he walked towards the red gauntlet.

“Wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet” said Cap.

“I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?” Asked Thor.

“We should at least discuss it” said Scott.

“No, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty” said Thor.

“It's not about that…” I said.

“It's not that... Stop it! Just let me! Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right” said Thor.

“Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition” said Tony.

“What do you... What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?” Asked Thor.

“Cheez Whiz?” Asked Dashie.

“Lightning” said Thor.

“Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me” said Bruce. “You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive” he continued.

“How do we know you will?” Asked AJ.

“We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like… I was made for this” said Bruce.

“Good to go, yeah?” I asked.

“Let's do it” said Bruce

“You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years” said Tony.

“Got it” said Bruce. Everyone gets ready.

“Friday, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?” Asked Tony.

“Yes, boss” said Friday.

“Everybody comes home” said Bruce as he puts the gauntlet on. He screams out in pain.

“Take it off!” Said Thor.

“No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?” Asked Cap.

“Talk to me, Banner” said Tony.

“I'm okay. I'm okay” said Bruce. He snaps his fingers and fall down. The gauntlet falls off of his hand and I kick it away.

“Bruce!” Said Cap.

“Don't move him” said Tony as he sprayed Bruce’s destroyed arm.

“Did it work?” Asked Bruce. A phone starts going off. I grab it and throw it to Clint when I see who it is.

“It worked” I said. Nat looked so happy she was about to cry. My vision became nothing but explosions.

Later 

“Come on, guys. Wake up” said Tony as he shook me and Cap awake. He hands Cap his shield. “You lose this again, I'm keeping it” he said.

“What happened?” Me and Cap asked.

“We messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see” said Tony. He led us to Thor and we saw… Thanos sitting below us.

“What's he been doing?” I asked.

“Absolutely nothing” said Thor.

“Where are the stones?” Asked Cap.

“Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them” said Tony.

“So we keep it that way” I said.

“You know it's a trap, right?” Asked Thor.

“Yeah. And I don't much care”Me and Tony said at the same time.

“Good. Just as long we are all in agreement” said Thor as he summoned his hammer from years ago and stormbreaker into his hands. Lightning strikes him and he’s in his armor. “Let's kill him properly this time” he said as we walk to confront Thanos.

“You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist” said Thanos as we approached.

“Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn” I said.

“I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do” he said as he stood up. “I will shred this universe down to its last atom And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe” said Thanos.

“Born out of blood” said Cap.

“They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them” said Thanos. 

“Okay, Thor. Hit me” said Tony as Thor blasts his back, charging him up so can blast Thanos to kingdom come. I joined but Thanos uses his sword to block the attack. Tony charges. Thanos grabs him. Thor throws Mjölnir and hits Tony, knocking him out.

“Boss, wake up” said Friday. Cap tries to attack Thanos but is easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Thor's attack on Thanos is blocked by his sword. Thor is beaten and choked by Thanos, as he punches him. Mjolnir is flicked away as Thanos relentlessly beats up Thor, throwing him into a tree and socking him before throwing him over rubble and socking him again. Thor tries to grab Stormbreaker but Thanos grabs it and uses it against Thor as he tries to defend himself. Mjolnir hit’s Thanos and flies back into AJ’s hand. She toses it to Cap who catches it.

“I knew it!” Me and Thor said at the same time. Thanos kicks Thor to the ground and proceed to battle Cap dual wielding both his shield and Mjolnir. Cap proceeds to charge at Thanos swinging Mjolnir and hitting Thanos in the face knocking him down. Cap throws his shield and Thanos deflects, Cap throws Mjolnir to his shield creating a shockwave and knocking Thanos off his feet. Cap goes on the offensive on Thanos, throwing his shield first at Thanos and quickly hitting it back at him again with Mjolnir. He lines his arm back up and underarms a channel of lightning on Thanos. Thanos eventually gets the upper hand, he removes his helmet, stabs Cap on the leg and knocks Mjolnir out of his hand. Thanos proceed to destroy Cap’s shield with his double-bladed sword and throws him across the battlefield. Me and AJ run To Cap and help him up.

“In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much” said Thanos as his entire army starts coming out of his ship.

Cap tightens whats left of his shield around his arm and us three alone stand to fight Thanos and his army.

“Hey, Cap, you read me?” Asked… Sam through comms. “Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?” Asked Sam. “On your left”he said as we turned around to see the portal on our left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and T’Challa, fully restored and ready to fight. Cap and the revived Wakandans share a look when Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, we see dozens more portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, we see Doctor Strange descend in. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man. Everyone watches in confusion and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including T’Challa and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager ships. Amongst the throngs of heroes we see Bucky, Groot, Wanda, the Wasp, and Pepper Potts, clad in her own iron suit, arrive. Nearly every hero has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Thanos' hordes.

“Is that everyone?” Asked Strange.

“What, you wanted more?” Asked Wrong. Scott, now giant, emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers take up battle positions. The heroes standing across Thanos' forces.

“AVENGERS!” Yelled Cap as he summons Mjolnir. “...assemble” he said. Thor makes a battle cry, as does T’Challa and the heroes charge, Thanos raises his sword towards them, commanding his army to charge as well. Then both sides collide. We fought for a long time eventually Thanos’s ship started raining fire and everyone had to duck and cover. The blasts destroy the dam, Strange has it covered. The canons turn upwards at the sky, still firing.

“What the hell is this?” Asked Sam

“Friday what are they firing at?” Asked Tony.

“Something just entered the upper atmosphere” said Friday. Carol descends and destroys the ship.

“Oh, yeah!” Said Rocket. She lands takes the gauntlet and races towards Scott’s van, our only hope of making sure Thanos didn't get the stones. Thanos blew up the van. The blast knocked back Carol, Thanos got the gauntlet from her. He grabbed the power stone out of it and punched her away. He put the stone back in the gauntlet and put it on. I charged him and grabbed the gauntlet. He knocked me away before I could get the gauntlet off of him.

“I am... inevitable” said Thanos as he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened he looked at the back of the gauntlet and saw the stones weren't there. He looked at me, as did everyone. I lifted my right hand to show the stones in my suit, just like they where in the gauntlet.

“Fuck… you!” I said as I snapped my fingers. All of Thanos’s forces turned to dust. Then Thanos did the same. I walked over some ruble and sat down and leaned against it. Dashie was by my side in an instant.

“Thomas!” said Dashie as she kneeled over me. “Thomas no! Please no!” she said again.

“It’s ok Dashie” I said. “I’ll be ok” I continued. “I’ll be ok” I said again, straining myself just to talk. The rest of the girls, AJ, Flutters, Pinkie, Twi and Rarity are the first ones to reach us. All of them crying. Eventually everyone i’ve become friends with in this universe make it over to me. They all start kneeling. It’s the last thing I see before I die.

4 days later

All of us where at Sunset’s and Thomas’s funeral. Everyone was morning and conversing.

“It’s weird being five years younger then you two” said Pinkie. No one laughed. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood” she continued.

“I never got to tell him” I said. Putting my hands on my stomach. The girls looked at me… shocked?, happy?, sad?, all of the above? I couldn't tell through the tears.

3 days later, forest next to Avengers HQ

“Now, remember... You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities” said Bruce.

“Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches” said Cap.

“You know, if you want, I can come with you” I said.

“You're a good woman, AJ. This one's on me, though” said Cap. he walks over to Bucky.

“Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back” said Cap.

“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you” said Bucky. “Gonna miss you, Buddy” he whispers to Cap.

“It's gonna be okay, Buck” he said ashe gets on the new time machine with all six stones and Mjolnir.

“How long is this gonna take?” Asked Sam.

“For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds” said Bruce.

“Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?” Asked Bruce.

“You bet” said Cap.

“Going quantum. Three, two, one…” said Bruce. Cap shrunk back in time. “And returning in, five, four, three, two, one…” said Bruce. Cap doesn't come back.

“Where is he?” I Asked.

“I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here” said Bruce.

“Well, get him back!” I yelled.

“I'm trying” said Bruce.

“Get him the hell back!” I yelled.

“Hey, I said, I'm trying!” Yelled Bruce.

“AJ” said Bucky and Sam. I walked over to them. I saw an old man an a nearby bench.

“Go ahead” said Bucky and Sam.

“Cap?” I asked as I approached the old man.

“Hi, AJ” he said.

“So did something go wrong, or did something go right?” I asked.

“Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony and Nat where telling me to get” said Cap.

“How'd that work out for you?” I asked.

“It was beautiful” said Cap.

“I'm happy for you. Truly” I said.

“Thank you” said Cap.

“Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America” I said.

“Oh, That reminds me”said Cap. He grabs his shield, now repaired, out of a nearby bag “Try it on” he said. Put it on. “How does it feel?” He asked.

“Like it's someone else's” said AJ.

“It isn't” said Cap.

“Thank you. I'll do my best” I said through tears.

“That's why it's yours” he said as we shook hands. I notice a wedding ring.

“You wanna tell me about her?” I asked.

“No. No, I don't think I will” said Cap.

7 days earlier, seconds after Thomas died.

I woke up in what i can only assume is the after life.

“What the” I said as i noticed it was an orange void. A figure approached me. I recognized her as lady death from the comics.

“Thomas Quill” she said. “The world you know is done with you, but the rest of the Multiverse isn't yet” she continued.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked.

“The are universes that are in danger” she said. “And they need a hero like you” she continued. “You can move on to Valhalla if you choose, and leave these universes to die” she said. “Or you can work with me and save them all from annihilation” she concluded.

“I’ll work with you, but only if when this is done, i can go back to my universe and live my life with my friends and family” I said. She disappeared for a couple minutes, then she returned.

“The council of gods has agreed to your terms” she said.

“Well then, where do I sign” I said.

[b][i][u][size=2em][center]THE END[/center][/size][/u][/i][/b]


End file.
